The beginning
by Joybug
Summary: Aya doesn't know what to expect when he first joins Weiss.After a prank that Yohji pulls on Aya the blonde can't stop thinking about him.Aya just wants to be left alone.But its hard with Yohji's constantflirting.rated for swearing&yaoi malexmale OOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Wish I did, but I don't. This is purely my brain on overdrive. And seriously, please don't flame me saying that this isn't how Aya joined Weiss. I obviously know that, or this would be a translation and not a fanfic. If you don't like it, please don't read it. Rated for yaoi(MxM) and swearing

Chapter 1

"Do you really have to go? Can't you tell them you want to stay longer?" Naru asked, pouting at him as Aya packed his things. Now that Masato was back he was being reassigned.

It was about time, too. The man had been back for two weeks, and Aya was tired of being just a fixture. They didn't need him here anymore. I mean he liked it here, but it was time to move on.

He knew he would miss the family-like atmosphere here with the Crashers, and of course he would miss Knight sneaking into his room late at night.

But this team was complete again. He'd quickly become nothing here. The only good thing about Masato coming back and making him stay the two weeks was the time he'd gotten to spend 'playing' with the two of them. It had bothered him that Knight had taken the liberty without really asking him. He'd been treated like a whore, but he had known it would end soon. That he would finally be able to leave, so it hadn't mattered. Besides, the two of them knew what they were doing, and had put him on sensory overload every night.

Regardless, his heart hurt, but his body protested that it was the intimacy he'd denied himself for so long. He didn't deserve a proper relationship. He didn't deserve for anyone to touch him gently, to care how he felt. The best he could hope for was what Knight had given him. And yet he felt relieved to finally escape living like that. And yet, he'd gotten so used to it that he knew he would miss it.

He would also miss the heated arguments, and the way they worked together on missions.

But the team he was being sent to was in need of a leader, from what he had been told. He wouldn't let things get the way they had here.

Besides, he was a professional. They all were. There was no reason for things to go badly. It was the reason he'd put up with Knight's 'visits'. It wasn't all bad. I mean as pissed off as it made him later he did like the things he did to him.

"So they're taking you away from us, are they?" Knight asked, standing in the doorway and watching him pack up his few belongings.

"And you weren't even going to kiss me goodbye?" Knight came toward him. Aya shoved him. He wasn't in the mood to play this game! Knight knew his rules! They weren't in love, so he wouldn't damned well act like it!

"Still the no kissing rule? And why is that? You never did tell me. Kissing feels good, it makes you feel…ah, I see. It makes you _feel_!" Aya just nodded. He wasn't going to deny it. Kissing meant attachments. Kissing was something…he didn't know why, but he always thought of it as more intimate than sex.

"Ran, not everything has to remind you of what you lost. Sex is just sex, and…"

"Its not!" Aya barked at him. "Its not something that should be done with strangers. Whether its between friends or between lovers, it should never be looked at that way! It takes trust!" Aya growled. He was tired of hearing that shit! Knight didn't used to say things like that. But now that his pal was back everything had no meaning to him where Aya was concerned.

"Ran, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that its something you do to feel good, it doesn't mean you're in love…you don't love me, do you?" Knight looked worried for a second. Aya snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"I have better taste than that," Aya zipped up his bag and shoved past him, nearly walking right into Masato.

"In a hurry, Ran?" Masato asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Aya grabbed the cigarette out of Masato's mouth and put it out on the man's hand. Masato knew how much he damned well hated cigarette smoke! And he sure as hell didn't want to go and meet his new team smelling like an ash tray.

"Kritiker's stealing him from us," Knight said, sounding pissed off.

"Not much notice. Would've liked to give you a good send-off. We still can, if you'll go back in your room," Masato said with a look that clearly said that he knew Aya's answer. He had better things to do than let those two screw his brains out.

"Ran, feel free to come back and visit us as often as you like." Aya nodded. He didn't know what this new team was like, so he might need to vent. Besides, he did consider them friends.

"Do you have to go? I mean can't you ask to stay?" Naru asked, pouting at him.

"Ran has been given his marching orders. Besides, the other team must need another member, otherwise they wouldn't have come for him," Bishop said, patting the boy on the head.

"Sorry to see you go, Ran." Bishop said, looking like he wanted to say something more, but kept his mouth shut.

When the doorbell rang, Aya made his way down the hall. That had to be Manx. She'd wanted to escort him in, but when he said no she said she would drive ahead of him She was worried that he wouldn't get along with his new team. He wasn't stupid!

He'd only talked to her on the phone before. He was used to dealing with Queen. She seemed professional enough.

He made his way to the door and swung it open. A redhead in a business skirt suit stood there smiling at him.

"Manx?" he guessed.

"And you're Aya, am I right? I have told your team to expect you over soon. I hope I'm not rushing you, but its best…ah, I see," she said, noting the gym bag he was carrying.

"What do they know about me?" He wanted to be clear on what he was walking into.

"Only that your name is Aya, that you've been doing this for a while on a well trained team, and that you're coming to join them. I thought it might be best to let you explain anything else." Aya nodded, satisfied with the answer. He'd been worried that Kritiker would blab too much about him. Of course he knew he should've known better.

"They were just made aware that they were getting a new member when I talked to them this morning. Unfortunately, I was just informed as well, or I would have given you both notice."

"Its like any job, when you're finished somewhere you move on," Aya said simply, making sure it was quite clear that he hadn't minded. He wasn't going to let on the fact that he'd been waiting, that he'd been needing to move on.

Aya followed her outside, going to his car while she climbed into hers. He waited until they were on the highway before passing her. He didn't want them to have Manx there to tell them he was almost there. He wanted to walk in and see things as they were, not when they were trying to make things look better.

She could bitch at him all she liked later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Your new operative's name is Aya and will arrive shortly_. That was all Manx had said, giving them a look that said she knew something they didn't. Yohji supposed she knew a lot she wasn't letting on, or she would've told him about this woman that was joining their team.

Yohji could bet that she was hot! I mean all the other women he'd seen in the business were smoking hot!

They were currently fixing the place up to at least look professional. Gone were the shower curtains that lined the windows, replaced with real ones. They were sweeping the floors and cleaning up the stains on the stove. No woman was going to walk in here and see three slobs! That made him laugh suddenly, as he wondered what Manx thought every time she came over.

He paused as he smelled something cooking, something sweet…. "Omi! What the hell!" Yohji all but shouted as the boy smiled sheepishly.

"Do you really think she's going to react well to a welcome cake?" He slapped a hand over his face.

"Hey, Yohji. I dare you to kiss her before she even finishes stepping through the door!" Ken laughed as he continued mopping the kitchen.

"How much money will you give me if I do?"

"Fifty dollars, and another fifty if you can get in her pants in the next week!" Ken snickered as Omi slid on the wet floor to land on his ass.

"Don't go and freak her out, Yohji!" Omi shouted.

"Done deal! I can charm the pants off the entire convent to have a nun orgy! One cute little assassin girl is nothing!"

"Yohji!" Omi warned. Yohji ignored the steam coming out of Omi's ears at the prospect of him assaulting their new teammate.

Yohji rolled his eyes as Omi started to decorate the chocolate cake with fudge icing. The kid started, eyes wide with panic as the doorbell rang.

Yohji raced to the door, swung it open, and grabbed onto the person standing in the doorway before he could even get a look at her. He kissed her, plundering her shocked mouth as he held her body against his…and felt nothing but hard muscles and angles. He pulled away with shock. _No breasts! Shit! Aya's a guy!_

He was knocked flat on his ass when the man punched him in the face. Faster than he could blink Yohji found himself on the business end of a katana.

"Aya, if you kill him…" Manx warned. Yohji looked to see the gun pointed to the back of Aya's head.

"Its Yohji's own fault," Omi said as he handed Aya the sheath to his sword.

Yohji took a moment to look at Aya. Damn, the man was fine! He'd never wanted a man before. So this was unchartered territory for him. But he'd already had a taste of the man and he found himself wanting more.

He felt out of his element. He knew how to please a woman. But was it the same with men? I mean he knew the basics of what men did together, he was no innocent in the matter. But he knew that there were details that he was oblivious to. He was going to have to do his research. Until then he was going to make Aya like him.

Of course he knew he was irresistible to women. But could he pull off irresistible to men? Well, he was Yohji Kudou, and he knew damned well that he was hot! Now if he could just make Aya see that.

"I made a cake for you. I hope you like chocolate. I just wanted to make you feel welcome. And I'm really sorry for Yohji's behaviour," Omi said, smiling to Aya, who only nodded.

"Where am I staying?" Aya asked.

"Upstairs. I'll take your stuff up there and I'll show you where it is later." Yohji offered. He wanted to redeem himself to Aya.

"You are not touching my belongings. Show me to my room!" Aya snapped. Yohji had never seen a glare so intense in his entire life. He had to stop himself from cringing.

"Let me show…"

"He can show me," Aya pointed to Ken. Yohji wanted to protest it. But he knew better. Aya was already pissed off at him.

He watched Aya follow Ken up the stairs, taking in every detail of the long leather coat. The only thing that could beat the way the coat accented the curve of his back would've been if he could see Aya's leather clad ass.

"Yohji. Look what you did! You completely pissed off our new member! Are you happy now?" Omi growled at him.

"He'll be fine. He's just temperamental by nature. Don't take it to heart," Manx said while eyeing the chocolate cake on the counter.

"Oh, do you want some? Its fresh!" Omi all but ran to the cake and started slicing it.

"Chibi, send some my way," Yohji said, following Manx into the kitchen.

"I should make you starve!" Omi growled, but cut him a slice anyway. Omi then started cutting slices for himself, Ken, and Aya.

"He probably doesn't even like cake," Yohji snorted.

"Well, you'll be the one to find out. Now move your ass," Omi shoved the extra piece of cake toward him.

Yohji didn't have to be told twice! He headed up to Aya's room with the cake as a peace offering.

He knocked on the door. It was swung open, to reveal Aya, who, upon looking past him, had already started to put his things away neatly. What was even better was that he had already put away that gorgeous coat and was still in the leather pants. Yohji couldn't help but trail his eyes to Aya's crotch, where he noted that Aya didn't have a hard-on.

"Omi asked me to bring you some cake," Yohji held it out to him.

Aya grabbed the plate and slammed the door in Yohji's face.

"I guess he likes cake after all," Yohji snorted.

Author's notes: Yay, chapter two is done. This story is a lot harder to write than the other ones. LOL! But I hope I'm doing okay so far!

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say Aya was pissed off was putting it mildly. He stood out in the hallway dressed in a pair of jeans and his orange sweater while the movers brought in his bed, dresser, and chair. What he really wanted was to demand to be reassigned.

What Yohji had done was unforgivable! And he didn't know if he could face the man without killing him. Manx had just barely stopped him from slitting the man's throat. How dare he! How dare he kiss him of all things! Aya had never in his life let _anyone_ kiss him! And for good reason, too! Because he wasn't in love with anyone!

The littler blonde…Omi reminded him of Naru, only less annoying because the kid didn't follow him around like a puppy. And the brunette hadn't said much to him, but Aya could hear him downstairs shouting about scores. He hadn't asked for any of their names, but he'd caught all but the brunette's name. He would just have to listen for it. He was too pissed off to go and bother asking.

He'd been listening enough to know that the brunette was partially to blame for earlier. He'd heard Omi giving the two of them shit. He was glad. At least someone wasn't a fucking asshole Neanderthal.

"Hey, man, dinner is ready." the brunette shouted up the stairs to him. Aya rolled his eyes. The boy could clearly see that he was close enough to be able to hear him, so why the hell was he shouting.

Aya headed back downstairs, dreading having to put up with small talk. Everyone did it the same way. It always starts with 'how was your day?' and it always eventually goes to the weather for some reason, and then the other person starts bitching about their day, which is really what they'd wanted to talk about in the first place. He didn't see why they didn't just skip the useless talk about things that no one cared about and just say what they wanted to say.

He made his way downstairs, ignoring that idiot Yohji as he passed him.

"Hey, Aya, I'm sorry about earlier," Yohji said, hot on his tail. Aya didn't even turn to look at him.

"Yeah, me too, man. It was a practical joke that would've been funny if you were a girl. But I honestly didn't even think Yohji would really do it, the dog," the brunette said with a snicker.

"Ken! You were as much a part of that as I was!" Yohji shouted back. _So Ken's his name._

"Whatever, man, I wasn't the one who kissed a guy! I said kiss before she gets in the door, not before checking to make sure she isn't a dude," Ken laughed.

"Shut up!" Aya snapped, glaring at the two.

"Aya, I'm really sorry about all this. I heard them plotting and told them to knock it off. I'd thought they'd listened. I'm really sorry," Omi said with a bowed head.

Aya ignored him, too. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. If he kept thinking about it he was going to pick up one of the knives on the table and take them down one by one! He'd thought he was coming in to a group of professionals! How the hell was he going to work on a team with these three? The only halfways mature one seemed to be Omi.

Aya raised an eyebrow as Yohji pulled out a chair for him. He walked past the man and grabbed a different chair between Omi and Ken. He'd be damned if he'd let Yohji anywhere near him.

He had to make things clear from the start. He was not their pal. He was their teammate, and he would damned well be treated with respect!

"Oh, just a heads up, Manx said we'd be having a mission later," Ken said, digging into his steak.

"Hn," Aya ate delicately, as always, enjoying the food. It wasn't as good as Knight's cooking, but it was still good.

"Not much for words, are you?" Yohji snorted.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you," Omi suggested between mouthfuls.

Aya gave a slight nod in Omi's direction. The kid was the only one he did like right now. The other two could go to hell.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair! You don't even know us!" Yohji cried out.

"Don't need to," was all Aya said. He knew enough to know that they were assholes.

"Manx said she'd be back at around nine. So I'll show you around before then," Omi said. Aya nodded. He wouldn't accept a tour from either of the other two. As it was he felt stupid for having let Ken show him his room now that he knew the idiot had been in on it.

"Try not to pay those two any mind, Aya. They really aren't bad guys, they just need to grow up sometimes," Omi said with a knowing smile. Aya just nodded. He liked that he didn't need to say much to Omi. The boy didn't talk to him about awkward things like Naru always did, and he seemed to understand that Aya had boundaries.

"What was your other team like, Aya?" Yohji asked, throwing a pea at Ken.

Aya didn't answer. It was none of their business.

"Hey, why do you have a girl's name?" Ken asked. Aya picked up his knife and stabbed it toward Ken's hand. The boy pulled his hand back just in time, standing up so fast his chair fell.

"What the fuck, Aya? It was just a question!" Ken shouted.

"Hn," he went back to eating.

"It was a stupid ass question, Ken! You wouldn't like it if someone asked you that!" Yohji barked, surprising Aya. Since when did Yohji give a damn about anything but himself?

"Everyone calm down. We're eating dinner! We should at least pretend to act like civilized people!" Omi shouted over Yohji and Ken.

"I am not fucking sitting beside him when he has a knife!" Ken shouted.

"Oh for Gods' sake!" Omi shouted.

Aya rose to his feet. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm really sorry, Aya!" Omi said, running after him.

"Not your fault," Aya said between clenched teeth. He was doing everything he could to not walk back in the room and start beating the shit out of Ken.

"If anyone should leave the table, its Ken," Yohji said.

"Like you're much better?" Ken shouted.

"Right now I am. I'm behaving myself." Yohji said proudly, like it didn't happen very often.

"Aya, come and sit back down. I promise no bullshit," Yohji said. Aya quirked an eyebrow at him. Strangely enough, he believed him. Aya walked back to the table and sat down, realizing that he still held the knife clenched in his fist.

"Whatever, I'm not sitting beside him. Switch with me, Yohji," Ken said, waiting until Yohji sat down next to Aya before taking a seat at the table.

"Fucking psycho," Ken grumbled under his breath. "Ow!" Ken squeaked, jerking like someone had kicked him under the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yohji didn't know why he felt so damned panicked. It was just another mission. He'd been through them a dozen times already, so it wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing.

It was just that….of all the people he was picked to back up, Omi had stuck him with Aya.

He didn't doubt Aya's fighting skills, but he'd never had to work with him before. All he had seen of Aya was the angry brooding man that glared at everyone. Aya had to have another side to him. Yohji knew that. I mean no one was pissed off all the time. He'd just been given a very good reason to be pissed off.

Yohji looked around, scanning the room for potential threats. Before he knew it, Aya was moving. He hadn't even seen the guard before Aya took the man down. He didn't like that. He wasn't usually slow to move. But he felt like he was lagging behind as he chased after Aya.

The swordsman was slashing his way through the hall, taking down anyone in his way.

"If you're not going to do anything then go home!" Aya snapped at him, before taking off at a run again.

Yohji had a split second to see the man with the gun, before shoving Aya out of the way and letting his wires fly.

Aya was already running again, racing into the room that the target was supposed to be in.

"Balinese, head to the second floor," Aya's voice rang out on the comm. That meant that the target wasn't in there, but that the files that they needed were where they were supposed to be. So Aya was grabbing any information that he could. They needed to know who the man worked for. That way they could get that bastard, too.

Yohji trusted Aya to take care of himself and made his way to the stairs.

"Any luck?" Yohji asked. Ken and Omi had taken the lower levels, making sure that the target wasn't down there.

"Nothing. There's no one down here at all, I think we should…" Ken's voice was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

"Report!" Aya shouted over the comm. Demanding to know if anyone was hurt. Yohji could faintly hear someone screaming. Definitely not one of their team.

"Bombay's been hit. I'm going to bring him out," Ken said.

"How bad is it?" Yohji was glad Aya was asking, because right now he couldn't talk, because he could hear the target talking upstairs.

"Not life threatening, but bad enough that he has to be patched up." Ken said. "I think we should get him to the hospital."

Yohji crept up on the target and let his wires fly, catching the man around the throat. He yanked as hard as he could, slicing deep into the throat. The man didn't even have a chance to scream.

"Target eliminated," Yohji shouted, running to the window, he let his wires fly, catching the tree outside, he lowered himself to the ground.

Aya was already outside with the boys, which surprised him, as Aya was very adamant about the mission. He had a feeling that not much could get Aya away from a target.

Yohji jumped in the car, waiting for the boys and Aya to climb in. Aya surprised him again by sitting in the back with Omi.

Yohji stared as Aya opened up a first aid kit and started threading a needle.

"What the fuck! He's going to a hospital! Do you even know what you're doing?" Ken shouted, looking panicked.

"Do you go to the hospital for everything?" Aya asked, rolling his eyes. Yohji watched in the rearview mirror as Aya started stitching up the wound while Omi whimpered in pain.

"You can't afford to go to the hospital for everything. it's a Kritiker hospital, and they keep records. They keep tabs on your injuries, it tells them how competent you are," Aya said in a monotone as he continued stitching as gently as one could possibly stitch.

"How do you know you're doing it right? What if you screw it up!" Ken cried out, obviously worried that Aya was going to make a mistake that would get it infected.

"I've done this before," Aya said, pausing to drag his collar down enough for them to see a line of stitches across his shoulder.

"Oh…okay." Ken looked kind of reluctant to accept that answer. Yohji didn't blame him. If he'd hurt himself and Aya had come at him with a needle he'd probably have freaked out and tried to fight him off. And Ken still thought Aya was a psychopath.

"Thank you," Omi said in a tight voice, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Hn," Aya cut the excess thread off. Yohji's eyes widened when Aya doused a rag with alcohol and slapped it on the wound.

Omi screamed.

"Had to be done," Aya said, offering the boy a clap on the shoulder.

"So, what do you think of our team?" Yohji asked, he'd been wondering for a while what Aya really thought of them.

"Undecided," Aya said honestly. Yohji's heart sank at that. He'd been hoping Aya would be impressed with them. Of course that was his vanity speaking, but even so. He wanted Aya to love the team and become completely enamoured with him.

Aya was as cold as ever, except towards Omi. But Yohji figured that was because Omi was the only one who hadn't fucked with him already. Omi, as usual, had wormed his way onto Aya's good graces.

Yohji wanted to grab Aya again and kiss him, make Aya remember that he was here and he was hot! He wondered what he could do to flaunt himself to Aya. He was sure that if he wore the right clothes…or the least bit of clothes, that Aya would be smitten. I mean who wouldn't be?

So it was set. He was going to look his sexiest in front of Aya and watch the magic work on the man!

Author's notes: Thanks Jollybigsis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aya didn't know what to think of the team. He'd been honest about that. The mission had been pitiful, and if Ken would've had Omi's back like he was supposed to then the kid wouldn't have gotten hurt. I mean there were instances where getting hurt was unavoidable, but it had happened because Ken hadn't had his eyes open, as far as he was concerned.

Aya had spent the better half of the drive listening to Ken and Yohji bitch at each other because of Omi getting hurt.

"Shut up!" Aya finally snapped. His fingers digging into the handle on his katana. He wanted to beat Ken to a pulp for being bad back up. Yohji, at least, had been somewhat useful. Of course even Yohji needed to shapen up.

"Like hell! You don't get to just…"

"Ken, give it a rest, okay?" Yohji said, his voice tight.

It had been bad enough to listen to them bitch, but bitching about Omi being hurt was just going to make the kid feel like a liability. Aya couldn't afford to have someone on his team second guessing themselves.

"Looks like I'm going to be doing all the cooking until Omi's healed. Ken, you do the cleaning," Yohji said, trying to keep things light.

"Why can't I cook? I hate cleaning!" Ken griped.

"Because your food tastes like ass! That's why!"

"We will take turns." Aya said, interrupting Ken's squawk of indignation.

"Do you know how to cook, Aya?" Yohji asked, peeking back at him.

"Hn," he wouldn't have offered if he didn't know how. He used to cook for Aya-Chan when their parents were away on business. He'd learned to cook for her, and he was damned good at it! And everyone in the Crashers took turns with these things so that there were no arguments over it. They had a board up and the board told you what your job of the day was.

"Are you ever going to say a word to us? Or are you just going to keep answering with an answer that we can't even interpret?" Ken asked, fuming in the front seat.

"Ken, he's new, don't press him. He probably just isn't comfortable enough to talk to you. Besides, you and Yohji haven't really made things easy on him." Omi said, silencing Ken.

"I'm sorry about them, Aya," Omi said, frowning as he looked at Yohji.

Aya ignored them all and settled to look out the window until they arrived home.

He hated that he had to wait for them to unlock the front door. He didn't have a key to the house yet. It was in the works. Manx said he would have a key by tomorrow. So he had to stand and wait for Yohji to open the door before he could.

"By the way, Ken, you know that thing we were talking about this morning? Its still on," Yohji said nonchalantly. Aya had a feeling that he wasn;t going to like whatever it was.

"What…really? You crazy?" Ken asked.

Aya turned and glared at the two of them, before looking to Omi to find out what they were talking about. The kid just shrugged, not knowing what they were talking about.

"It had better not involve me!" Aya snarled, his hand itching on his sword.

"Oh, Aya, I'm getting groceries tomorrow, so if there's anything you need could you write it on the list?" Omi asked.

"Omi, you're not getting groceries. Let us go and get it. Ken, you can stay home with Omi." Yohji said.

"I can still…"

"No you can't!" Aya snapped, glaring at Omi, daring him to argue. If he did Aya was going to slap the wound to remind him of what it would feel like when he carried bags of groceries up against it.

"I'll go with Yohji," Aya said with resignation. He didn't want to go anywhere with any of them. He wanted to go up into his room and disappear. But he knew that he couldn't live up there. He was going to have to acknowledge their existence eventually.

Even with the Crashers it wouldn't have gone over well to spend all of his time in his room.

What he needed right now was some tea. He walked into the kitchen and started going through the cupboards. He'd forgotten his tea back with the Crashers.

"What are you looking for, Aya?" Yohji asked.

"Tea," Aya said, wrinkling his nose at a can of instant coffee.

"We don't drink tea here, so we don't have any. But we can put it on the list," Yohji said, walking to the fridge and writing it down on a piece of lined paper stuck with a magnet.

"I have tea," Omi said. Aya turned to look at him. He watched Omi pull out a kettle. Aya took it from him and poured tap water into it, plugging it in while Omi went and climbed up on one of the countertops to reach up to the very top in the far corner.

"Thank you."

Author's notes: thanks JollyBigSis, Gonyos, Evalita, and CurasiTayo for your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yohji smiled as he walked with Aya. He'd actually been enjoying himself laughing at the man's anal nature. He supposed it should've pissed him off that Aya had turned his music off and had threatened him when he'd tried to smoke in the car. On top of that Aya made him push the cart like a servant.

Aya was a prick, that much Yohji was sure of, the reason Yohji was having so much fun was because it was a challenge! The first thing he had to do was get in the man's good graces the way Omi had. He'd be as helpful as he was able. He'd show Aya that he was useful!

He'd think strategy over a few beers tonight. His strategy with women was always right on the mark. But it was different with men, he was sure. A few cheesy one-liners weren't going to work on Aya.

"Hey, Aya, where the hell did you get that sweater?" Yohji asked with a chuckle, trying to make conversation.

"Hn," was all that Aya said, throwing something into the cart while fixing him with a glare.

"Oh come on. I just want to know. I wasn't saying anything!" Now Yohji was giggling. Aya got pissed off so quickly. How did one win over someone with such a short fuse?

"I will throw you over the goddamned shelves if you don't quit being an asshole!" Aya snarled, making a few customers turn and stare.

"I'm sorry, princess, I was just having a little fun." Yohji laughed.

"What did you call me?" Aya demanded, hauling him over by the collar.

"I said you're making a scene, Aya." Yohji forced the grin from his face. He knew Aya wouldn't hurt him in public. It would mean having someone call security.

"Is there a problem here, sirs?" one of the workers asked.

"Not anymore. He's leaving," Aya said, shoving Yohji. _Wait! That's not what's supposed to happen!_

"Aya, I'm sorry, I promise I'll behave," there was no way he could go home! How would he get Aya's trust if he wasn't near him? Omi would rat on him if he caught him going through Aya's things, so he couldn't even break into his room to find out anything about him.

"See that you do!" Aya shoved him away, before calmly going back to putting things in the cart.

"What kind of tea do you like, Aya?" Yohji asked, glad that it was on his side so that he could go back to trying to make himself useless.

"Green tea mostly." Aya said.

"Does it matter what brand?" Yohji asked, it wasn't much information, but he had to start somewhere. And so far any other information, including the sweater, were off limits.

"They don't carry my brand here. So just grab one," Aya said, watching him carefully. He felt like he was doing something wrong, when really all he was doing was trying to help. It wasn't like he had tried to grope him or anything. Well, he'd wanted to! But he had behaved himself!

"Keep the cart moving," Aya said. "We shouldn't be taking this long."

"How long has it been?" Yohji looked at his watch. It had only been…half an hour? They should have a lot more in their cart for half an hours worth!

"How did we lose half an hour?" Yohji looked at the six things in the cart, then up at Aya.

"I've spent more time bitching at you then picking things up! Or hadn't you noticed?" Aya demanded.

"I thought we were having fun!" Of course he couldn't remember Aya laughing at any of his jokes…or smiling at all! Shit! He hadn't even gotten one smile out of him! And he'd been trying, too! He'd told some jokes, and asked some questions.

Okay, the only other thing that worked on guys was sex! I mean guys laughed about sex all the time! And damned if he didn't have stories.

"Hey, Aya, what was your last girlfriend like?" Yohji reached over and grabbed some coffee off the shelf and threw it in the cart, pushing faster to catch up with Aya, who was already walking. He just barely dodged a loaf of bread as it was thrown his way. He hoped it was the kind Omi liked, because it was staying in the cart.

"Keep up!" Aya snapped.

Yohji ran with the buggy when Aya aimed a can of jam.

"Good dog," Aya set it gently in the bottom.

"You didn't say anything about your girlfriend. That's okay, though. Maybe its been a while. Not me though. You should've seen the last one. I swear to God the last one looked waaaay too young to be in a bar. But I figure if the bartender was serving her that meant she was legal…"

"I don't want to hear another word from you that isn't a variation of 'yes, sir'!" Aya snapped, walking over to him and smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell! Ow!" He hadn't expected the first smack and really hadn't expected the second.

"I don't care about your partners! Its shameful!"

"Sex isn't shameful, Aya. it's a part of nature. Are you a virgin?" Yohji asked. _That might explain why he's so damned frigid! _

"Hn," was all Aya said. Which could've meant anything! Damn it!

"Oh come on, Aya, I was sharing," Yohji gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"No one asked you to. If you don't drop it I'm going to drop you. I'll knock you out, steal your keys, and leave you here. Then I'll wait for you at the house and ponder how to deal with you when you arrive!" Aya warned, his voice tight.

"Okay. Sorry! Shit!" It was more the look in Aya's eyes that made him apologise than anything. He wasn't just pissed, he would kill him if he didn't watch it!

He was pretty sure it was because of the virgin comment. No virgin guy liked to be called on it!

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aya had taken it upon himself to organize the kitchen while he was waiting for his food to finish cooking.

True, it wasn't that it was horribly disorganized, which Aya was pretty sure was Omi's doing. But it was obvious that Yohji and Ken had been messing it up.

So he'd pulled everything out of the drawers and cupboards and had rearranged them, placing them back in an order that he deemed fitting.

And if anyone dared mess it up he was going to kill them! He'd be watching Yohji like a hawk. First off to make sure he didn't mess things up, and secondly to make sure he didn't try to pull any crap on him! He was tired of the man messing with him!

"What are you making, Aya?" Yohji asked, looking excited, until his eyes fell on the rearranged kitchen.

"What the hell…how am I supposed to find anything in that?" Yohji gasped, walking in and looking around as Aya slapped the last few pans in the lower cupboard.

"Look with both eyes open." Aya growled, pushing him out of the room.

"Go and tell Omi and Ken that its ready," Aya waited for Yohji to leave before opening the oven and pulling out the chicken and veggies.

He quickly drained out the gravy, removed the fat from it, and added some milk and flour to thicken it up.

Once that was done he started dishing out the potatoes and veggies onto the four plates evenly. Then, after that was done he cut up the chicken and distributed it evenly, pouring gravy on it to finish it off.

"Damn, Aya, you really outdid yourself! This looks…"

"You shouldn't comment on someone's cooking unless you've eaten some," Aya interrupted Yohji's gushing.

Ken and Omi were both staring at the plates, looking like they were in shock.

The three of them grabbed their plates and ran to the table, digging in. Aya poured himself some water and followed calmly behind them. Taking a seat at Omi's left, so that he didn't have to be next to Yohji or Ken.

"I threw out everything in the fridge that was past its expiration date. There was an alarming amount of it. Don't you throw anything out?" Aya asked, raising an eyebrow as he delicately cut a large piece of chicken.

"I haven't had time. I'm sorry," Omi said, bowing his head.

"I wasn't asking _you_. I can guess you've had your hands full playing mother to these ingrates." Aya pointed at them with his fork.

"They try to help. They're just not really good at it. They help better at the shop, I swear!" Omi defended.

"They'd better." That was all he had to say, before continuing eating. He wouldn't put up with laziness. Not on his watch.

"Shit! Its 2:00! The game!" Ken shouted, grabbing his plate and moving to leave.

"Eat in here. If the game is so important then you can put your food in the fridge for later." Aya growled. He hated it when people ate on furniture. Pawn had ruined two couches before Aya had made that rule!

"Don't worry, Aya, I bought TV trays so that he doesn't slop on the couch," Omi assured.

Aya nodded. That was acceptable.

"Aya's pet," Yohji snorted.

"Shut up, Yohji!" Omi shouted, and then winced.

"The reason I'm kinder to Omi than you is because he is the only one out of the three of you that isn't shameful. That's all there is to it. Now shut up and eat or leave the table! You've irritated me enough today."

"Well excuse me, your highness."

"Make sure you wash your dishes!" Aya warned as Yohji finished eating and made to leave the table.

"I'm not a moron, Aya. I do know how to use the dishwasher," Yohji snorted.

"Dishwasher?" The Crashers hadn't had a dishwasher and they'd gotten on just fine. Everyone cleaned up after themselves. Even Pawn, who was notorious for making messes, cleaned up after himself.

"Yeah, you primate, a dishwasher. You know, those things that get the food off your plates!" Yohji laughed.

What shocked Aya even more was that Yohji took his empty plate, as well.

"See, I told you he could be helpful," Omi said with a smile. "You won't have to worry about him for the rest of the night, don't worry."

"And why is that?" He'd have known if Omi had managed to slip something in Yohji's food.

"Because there's no mission tonight, so he's going out. We won't see him until tomorrow morning."

Aya nodded. He sure as hell hoped so. He was tired of being stared at and questioned all damned day long. He was tired of the jokes about women. Tired of Yohji laughing at funny looking couples.

Couldn't the man just talk shop for two seconds? Tell him about the missions he'd been on even? Did it always have to be about a woman? Whether it was a blonde joke or his sex life?

It all just made him…tired.

Aya raised an eyebrow as Yohji walked by in just a pair of low rise jeans, heading to the door. Yohji turned and smirked at him before grabbing his shoes.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yohji was disappointed that Aya hadn't ogled him when he'd left wearing nothing but pants. He'd been hoping that Aya would practically jump him.

So now was part two of the plan he'd come up with while plastered. He'd actually woken up early at the smell of breakfast. He was exhausted, having never been up at the ungodly hour of eight in the morning.

Couldn't breakfast be at noon for once?

So here he was, making sure he was still damp from the shower, wandering down the stairs in nothing but a small towel wrapped around his waist.

There Aya was with Ken, helping the boy cook. There was a cook book sitting out on the counter and Aya was showing Ken how to cut the vegetables into tiny cubes to go into the omelette.

"Like that?" Ken asked, chopping away. Aya just nodded. It was strange, to say the least, to see them getting along. And even stranger to see Ken co-operating with Aya.

"Thanks, man," Ken said, tossing them into the bowl of whipped eggs.

There was already one omelette finished, and Omi was collecting the plate and a large glass of orange juice and heading to the table.

"Teams work together, even if its just cooking," Aya said simply, before turning those intense violet eyes on Yohji.

"Put some clothes on like a decent human being," Aya said, ignoring him.

"Sure thing, Aya," Yohji said, trying to make it look like he accidentally dropped the towel.

"Teaching Ken to cook is a feat in itself, eh?" Yohji snickered, making sure Aya turned to look at him before he leaned down and picked up the towel, wrapping it around his waist.

He'd been hoping he'd at least make Aya's throat dry_. I should've been able to plant the flagpole with that one! _

Yohji headed back upstairs and quickly dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a button down shirt before coming back downstairs. He'd be damned if Ken or Omi got to teach Aya how to work the shop. He wanted to be as close to the man as possible, even if it meant having to do real work in the shop.

He was going to get on Aya's good side even if it killed him!

"Ken, you did an awesome job!" Omi praised while putting his dishes in the dishwasher.

Aya handed a plate to Yohji and then went back to chopping up more vegetables with Ken.

"Hey, Aya. Just so you know, the shop is open today, so I'll show you what needs to be done," Yohji said with a smirk at Ken, who rolled his eyes.

"I can show him," Omi said, glaring at him. Omi knew something was going on, he just wasn't quite sure what. Omi knew they'd made a bet. But he hadn't heard what it was about.

"You're not working today. You're going to relax and let your wounds heal," Aya said, giving Omi a look that was daring him to argue.

"But…"

Aya slammed the heel of his hand on the counter, glaring at Omi.

"Yes, sir," Omi pouted. Aya just nodded at him and went back to chopping.

"What time do you train?" Aya asked, throwing the vegetables into the eggs while Ken did the same.

"Train?" Yohji asked, they didn't need to train. They were professionals.

"Yes, train! You know, that thing that you do to keep missions like the last one from happening again!" Aya snapped.

"That was a fluke, Aya. We're a lot better than that. We were just nervous because we had a new teammate!" Yohji explained.

"Nervousness should never compromise a mission." Aya was watching Ken roll up the omelette to make sure he was doing it right.

Yohji had to admit that it tasted damned good! He couldn't believe that Ken had made it, cook book or not!

Yohji just snorted at that. _As if he's never been nervous before! Pompous ass!_

"Do you find something amusing?" Aya asked, fixing a glare at him.

"Just your holier than thou rants. Its so cute," Yohji grinned. Okay, so it wasn't the best way to get Aya to like him, but he was starting to like Aya's glares. They were somehow endearing.

"I will come over there and kick your ass!" Aya hissed.

"Why, because I won't _kiss_ your ass? Well, I'm not much for ass kissing, but there's a lot of other things I'm good at that involve…"

"Yohji!" Omi shouted, smacking him in the back of the head. "Don't be disgusting!"

"I was just joking. You don't have to take it so seriously." Yohji pouted. Damn! He wanted to fuck Aya so badly right now. That glare was making him hard!

"It wasn't funny!" Aya growled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're a virgin," Yohji grinned.

"He's a what?" Ken asked, looking from one of them to the other.

"Believe what you like," Aya said, brushing him off.

"You know, Aya. If you just went out and got laid you'd be a lot happier. Trust me on this one!" It was true. Yohji always felt better when he took someone home and screwed their brains out before heading home.

"Sex doesn't make life easier, Yohji. It is an unnecessary distraction that leaves you feeling empty when its over." Aya said with a sad resignation on his face.

_Oh. Someone hurt him. Now I feel like an asshole_. It was going to be a lot harder to make Aya his if the man thought that way.

"Whoever she was, she wasn't worth it, Aya. You just need to pick your partners better."

Aya just laughed at that. A sound that startled Yohji with its bitterness. Did Aya ever laugh about something funny or happy? Did he ever look happy? It made Yohji sad to think about.

How could someone go on living if nothing ever made them think about anything but pain?

"And what exactly do you think the perfect partner is, Yohji? A one night stand with someone you'll never see again?" Aya asked, raising an eyebrow at him while his jaw hardened.

"What about someone you know? Someone that just wants to have fun without any strings attached, but thinks about your needs as well as their own." _As in me, you idiot!_

"Naïve," Aya said to him before turning around and going back to work helping Ken with the last omelette.

"Well, I don't think anyone's ever called me _that_!"

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aya was getting sick of the giggling squealing schoolgirls that invaded his space. He was trying to learn the ways of the shop for god sake!

"So what's your blood type?" One of the excited girls asked, him, giving him bright doe eyes.

"My blood type is none of your business!" Aya snarled. The girl didn't leave, she just giggled that he was 'scary!'

"If you're not buying anything, get out!" he shouted at the girls.

"Aya!" Omi cried with exasperation.

"Its hard to get any work done with these pests, isn't it," Ken snickered while working on one of the Orchid arrangements.

Aya hoped he was doing this right. It didn't look as good as what the other guys were doing.

He was too rough with the flowers, leaving them slightly mangled. They looked like hell and he knew it. But he had to learn how to co-ordinate the colours and whatnot, and that wasn't his specialty.

"Ouch, Aya. That's all I have to say," Yohji snorted, coming over to him and taking the flowers away, throwing them in the trash.

"Flowers are delicate. You have to hold them gently while you put them in the vase. And pick the leaves off."

Aya did as Yohji told him to the lilies that he was working on. They did look better without the leaves.

"Now get your greens." Yohji handed him some soft greenery. "Start with them. Cut the bottom straight."

Aya nodded, doing that before putting the four lilies together with the greens. Yohji stopped him.

"You have to add the other flowers gradually."

"And don't forget the baby's breath. Now give them a light twist to keep them together." Aya nodded, carefully twisting them. He cut the bottom stems to make them even.

"Now add the next Lilly, and give it a light twist with the others." Aya did that. He was catching on. He added a third flower, twisting.

"You're getting the hang of it," Yohji said, slapping him on the butt.

Aya turned and punched him as hard in the stomach as he could. How dare he!

"Ow! Aya! I do that to everyone!" Yohji growled as he climbed back to his feet.

"Well you won't do it to me!" Aya warned. Yohji had better not try anything like that again!

He turned back to his flowers and clipped the ends again.

"Tie it with the wire," Yohji told him, pointing to the roll of wire on the counter. Aya nodded, wrapping it around before grabbing the ribbon.

"No, the plastic wrap first." Yohji pointed to the pretty wrapping.

Aya nodded, setting the ribbon down and wrapping up the flowers carefully before tying it off with ribbon.

"See, it wasn't that hard. Now I'm going to show you how to de-thorn the roses." Yohji grabbed him by the arm and tugged him toward another work station.

Aya let him, still feeling out of his element.

"Aya, what's your favourite flower?" One of the girls asked, still chasing after him.

"My favourite is the leave me the hell alone flower!" Aya snapped before turning his attention back to the roses that Yohji set in front of him.

"Now now, Aya. That kind of behaviour is bad for business," Yohji chided.

"Ask me if I give a damn!"

"Come a bit closer, Aya, so you can see what I'm doing." Yohji's arm looped around his waist, tugging him in so that Aya was pressed against his side.

"Do you mind!" Aya growled, shoving him.

"Nope. I don't mind at all," Yohji snorted

"Okay, so here's what you do. Take this thing," Yohji handed him a small tool and then came around behind him, wrapping his arms around to close his hands over Aya's as Aya picked up a rose.

"Its easier this way," Yohji said.

Aya just prayed that he wasn't blushing as Yohji helped him position the little tool around the first thorn before putting gentle pressure on either side of the thorn.

The thorn slid off easier than Aya had expected. He'd actually been expecting to have to peel the thorns off with his fingernails.

"See, that wasn't so hard, right?" Aya just nodded.

"Just remember, everything about flowers is delicate, even the thorns. So just be careful and your arrangements will turn out perfect every time."

"Thank you," Aya said very quietly. He hated thanking people. It made him feel like he owed them something.

"No problem. Once you're finished de-thorning the roses come over and I'll give you something else to do."

Aya nodded, going to work on the thorns. He was getting the hang of things here. I mean he was still unsure of how to co-ordinate the colours. He'd never been good at that. But he knew that if he screwed it up too badly that someone would stop him.

"Aya, the phone's for you," Ken shouted over the chattering of annoying girls.

"Hello?" Aya said into the phone.

"Hey, love. Just wanted to see how you were fitting in with the new team," Knight said, sounding like he was in the middle of something intimate with Masato.

"First off, don't call me that. And second off, don't call me when you're in the middle of fucking! Its rude!" Aya growled, hanging up.

Yohji was grinning at him.

"What!" Aya snapped.

"Nothing, just…that's fucking hilarious!"

"Shut up," Aya growled, handing the phone back to Ken.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorchid for your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yohji was surprised he'd gotten away with holding Aya to help him de-thorn the roses. Really there'd been no reason he'd had to. He'd just wanted to see if he could. Then he'd gotten hard. He was surprised Aya hadn't noticed and shoved him away.

And all he'd been able to think about was how good Aya felt in his arms, and how much he'd wanted to kiss the side of his neck. But he knew for a fact that Aya would've freaked out, and that would've made it so that he wouldn't be able to feel Aya's warmth against his chest.

What was wrong with him? He'd never ever felt this way about a guy before! It was kind of scaring him a bit. He'd always wondered what Omi and Ken saw in each other. But now he was starting to feel a connection that he knew he wasn't ready for.

But if he wanted to win this bet he'd better get used to it. He could've sworn Aya had been blushing a little bit. But that had to be his imagination. Aya just wasn't the type to blush.

Then there was the phone call. Yohji had barely been able to contain his laughter. Someone had a lot of nerve and Yohji wanted to know who. He could bet he'd enjoy a few drinks with this person.

I mean he knew Aya wasn't into that sort of thing. The man seemed to see sex as some sort of sin from the way he'd talked before. So he'd probably only ever been with one person in his entire life and it had gone badly.

"What do you want?" Aya asked, sounding like he really didn't give a damn anyway as he made his tea.

"A lot of things. But right now I just wanted to know who called you while…"

"None of your business," Aya said, though it wasn't his usual growl.

"Oh come on! I'd tell you if it was me. Don't you trust me?" Yohji put on his best pout.

"Not even a little bit. Tell me why you want to know?" Now Aya was staring at him intently.

"Well, I thought I might give him hell for harassing a teammate." Yohji tried for innocent, but he could tell Aya wasn't buying it for a second.

"I honestly just wanted to know who you know that would have that sort of audacity, that's all. I mean you're so reserved. Its odd to think that anyone would try that shit with you. So I was just curious." Okay, so it was mostly honest.

Aya just stood there staring at him, sipping his tea. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Aya, do you want to go out to eat with me?" Yohji asked. Aya's eyes widened for a second.

"Omi and Ken have gone out to dinner, I thought I might show you a spot that I like, I mean I know you're not from around here or I'd have run into you before. So why don't we go somewhere nice. My treat. I mean I've kinda screwed up all over the place and I know I haven't made things easy for you. So I thought I'd take you out as an apology." Again, it was sort of true. But really he just wanted to go out on a date with Aya whether the other man realized that's what it was or not.

"If Ken and Omi are already out somewhere I suppose it would be logical to eat out," Aya said, nodding to him.

Yohji could've jumped for joy! _Progress!_

"Alright then. Just let me go and get changed. Its not exactly a jeans kind of place. You might want to get changed into something else, too."

His wallet was going to hurt later, but it was worth it. He loved the place, but he saved it only for the best dates.

"You eat in a place where you can't wear jeans?" Aya asked with a snort, shaking his head at him before heading to his room to change.

"Only when I'm in the mood. It's a special place that I save for good occasions. Like welcoming a new member of the team!"

Yohji dashed into his room, pulled out a pair of blue dress pants and a button up shirt with the top three buttons undone.

Aya had already seen him in jeans, and in leather, and the man hadn't seemed to care. So maybe if he saw him dressed up instead of dressed to kill, he might be more impressed. There was always a method to his madness.

He quickly tied his hair back and raced out of the room, running smack right into Aya and bowling the other man over. They fell together in a tangle of limbs. Yohji stared into Aya's eyes as he realized that their bodies were flush against each other.

Aya lay there for a second, stunned, before shoving him off.

"Sorry, Aya. You okay?" Yohji asked as he climbed to his feet. He grabbed Aya's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"If I wasn't you'd know," Aya said.

Yohji looked him up and down. Aya looked good in his black dress pants and white dress shirt that was untucked and slightly too big.

"The shirt is too big to tuck in and look proper," Aya explained like he was embarrassed.

"Why? Not that I mind, but did you lose weight?" Yohji was curious. He couldn't imagine Aya ever overweight.

"No, I stole it," Aya admitted without remorse.

"Why can't I imagine you stuffing a shirt from a clothes rack into your gym bag?" Yohji asked with a grin.

"Because I couldn't be bothered when Yuushi had a dresser full of them. He won't miss one shirt, they all look alike anyway."

Yohji's own shirt was untucked, and once Aya noticed he seemed to relax a little.

"He one of your old team? I can just picture you sneaking into his room like it was a mission." Yohji snickered. He could picture Aya in full mission gear breaking in through the window.

"No. His things were always in my damned room because the idiot couldn't clean up after himself, so I just picked one up and put it in my dresser in case I ever needed it. Now shut up about it."

Oh, Yohji wanted to ask about that one. But he supposed he didn't need Aya to fill in the blanks if all Aya had to do was pick up an article of clothes off his floor for it to be theft. _He's been fucking one of his teammates!_ What Yohji wanted to ask was 'top or bottom'. He needed to know so he knew what to research. But he didn't dare.

"Are we leaving or are we just going to stand here talking about clothing?" Aya asked.

"Oh. Sorry. Lets go." He walked outside with Aya, grabbing the man's arm when he went toward the Porsche and leading him back to his own car.

"We'll take my car. It'll be easier than me trying to give you directions and meet you there."

Strangely enough, Aya complied without questioning it. He'd been getting tired of being questioned about his motives about everything. Couldn't he get away with _anything_?

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Aya wanted to believe that Yohji was just doing this to start over. But part of him knew that the man was working him for something. He just couldn't quite figure out what.

The hardest part of being on a new team was not being able to predict everything his teammates. And once he predicted their moves he'd be able to predict the reasons behind them. It was difficult to start over.

"Order whatever you want. I only ever come here when I want to splurge." Yohji said cheerfully, ordering red wine. "Do you drink wine, Aya?" Aya shrugged. He didn't give a damn as long as it costed Yohji as much as possible. If he was going to be worked he was going to make it worth while. He was going to order the most expensive meal he could find on the menu even if it was something he hated!

Yohji seemed to take that as incentive enough to order some red wine for him, too.

He fished through the menu, looking for the most expensive dish.

"Want me to recommend something?" Yohji asked.

"I think I can manage to read a menu all by myself," Aya growled at him. He'd let Yohji order his drink for him. He wasn't about to let him take over and order the cheapest thing on the menu.

"Turn the menu to the middle page. That's where the best stuff is," Yohji said, reading his own.

Aya did as he'd said, and found himself staring at the most expensive thing on the menu. Was Yohji trying to go broke?

The seafood pasta was $150. Perfect! And he actually liked seafood.

"You boys ready to order?" the waitress asked as she came back with their wine.

Aya pointed to the seafood pasta on the menu.

"The same for me," Yohji said, surprising Aya. _Damn it! Why isn't he getting pissed off? Why isn't he whining about the cost?_ Aya wanted to kick him for acting so casually about it.

"So, Aya, what was your other team like?" Yohji asked, smiling at him with a strange look in his eye, like he really gave a damn.

"Naru was a spaz. Masato thought he was way funnier than he was, Yuushi thought he was charming and was easy to bait when I was pissed off, and Reiichi was…normal I guess. But differences aside they were professionals." He wasn't going to go into much more than that unless Yohji asked about particular missions.

"There's two guys over there staring at us," Yohji said very quietly. Aya didn't want to look. He already felt out of place here without worrying about people staring at him for a reason that he had no clue.

Regardless, he had to turn and look, to glare at whomever it was and make sure that they turned their damned eyes back to their plates. People could be so fucking nosey!

"They're coming over here. What the fuck do they want!" Yohji growled, his hand going to his watch.

As quickly as possible Aya snatched he knife off the table and prepared himself.

"Why so violent, R…Aya, we came all this way to see you and here we find you out on a date already?" Masato pouted as he took it upon himself to sit down next to him, with Yuushi going to his left side.

"Who the fuck are these people?" Yohji asked, staring at him.

"Assholes who are just leaving!" Aya growled. "And this is not a date! Its dinner! Do you see me holding his fucking hand and playing footsies under the table?"

"No, I think you'd have your hand down his pants already," Masato snorted. He ignored Yohji's startled coughing as he choked on his wine with laughter.

"And here I thought all your firsts except for the kissing thing were already taken. One more opportunity I missed," Knight was starting to really piss him off.

"If you don't leave I'm going to tell Naru that you secretly love it when he sings through the house." Aya warned. At that both Knight and Masato retreated. Good. I'd really hate to have killed them. They're good at their jobs when they're not being assholes!

"That your team?" Yohji asked with a wicked grin.

"No, Weiss is my team. That was my supposed old team leader and his idiot boyfriend. Why the hell did they think this is date?" Aya stared at Yohji, waiting for an answer.

He wasn't feeling very hungry anymore.

"Why were they even down this way? I thought you were from another city."

"They are. They probably followed us here without us noticing. They're good at it." Aya just wanted to beat his head on the table until he went unconscious.

"Aya, have you ever been on a date?"

"When I was twelve I went on one. Just mostly walking and holding hands. Why? You can't tell me that you actually date. I couldn't picture you holding hands and walking down the street with anyone." Aya snorted. The image was absolutely ridiculous, but that didn't make it any less funny.

"Don't you watch any TV, Aya?" Yohji was grinning at him and he didn't like it one bit! The man knew something he didn't!

"I have better things to do than sit around and stare at a television screen." He'd tried once and hadn't been able to get into it. Even when he was a kid he'd rather go out and play sports, or plug in a video game than watch something way too contrived play out before him.

"A lot of times on dates one person takes the other out to dinner at a nice restaurant." Yohji reached over and lay a hand on his.

Aya jerked his hand back, staring at him with wide eyes. _What? How the hell did this happen? I knew he was up to something…but this?_ He found himself confused more than anything.

He'd been a dick to Yohji, and for good reason, too. So why in the hell was the man taking him out on a _date_?

"You don't even know me! Why would you do something like this?" Aya demanded. It hurt more than anything, to know that he'd actually put a bit of trust in Yohji only to be taken advantage of.

"Because I like you. I know there's more to you than…"

Aya hit him as hard as he could in the jaw, sending him toppling backwards. He couldn't handle someone pretending to care, it was too much!

He could feel his eyes watering, and quickly looked away when Yohji seemed to notice.

"Shit, Aya, I'm really sorry, I just…"

"Save it, Kudou!" Aya snapped. He walked back to where Knight and Masato sat, both of them staring at him with wide eyes.

"Thank you for…warning me," Aya said very quietly, giving Knight's shoulder a squeeze.

"Let me give you a ride home, Ran," Knight offered, catching his wrist when he tried to pass.

"Yeah, you give him a ride home while I go and have a little chat with that asshole," Masato cocked a thumb in Yohji's direction.

Aya nodded. He wanted to protest that he could take care of himself, but right now…he just felt…to be honest he didn't know what to call this brand of hurt. He'd never been betrayed in this way before.

Yuushi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked with him.

"Aya, don't go anywhere, I'll take you…" Yohji called.

"You, my friend, won't be taking Aya anywhere. You see, he's pretty sensitive about these things, and you have no idea what you've done!" Aya heard Masato growl as he blocked Yohji from running toward him.

"Yeah, well, when we saw you over here with him we knew something was wrong. Otherwise we wouldn't have bothered you on a date, I swear."

"I know." Knight might be an asshole sometimes, but he was a trustworthy asshole.

Author's notes:I know its way out of Aya's character to get all emotional about things like this, but it makes it easier to manipulate the plot if i can be OOC sometimes. :D

Thanks JollyBigSis for your review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You'd better lay the fuck off," Masato said as he sat down across from Yohji, glaring at him.

"Oh please, I was just having a bit of fun…"

"Well have it with someone else! Leave R…Aya the hell alone. I might tease him a little bit, but I know his boundaries. What I didn't figure out myself Yuushi let me in on. And fucking with him with things like dating, kissing, touching his face, and things like that are just off limits! I know your type, and I won't put up with you laying a fucking hand on him. It wouldn't mean anything to you. But it would mean something to him." Masato looked like a guy that he would normally party with, but right now he was dangerous.

"Are we talking about the same guy here? Aya hardly strikes me as the sensitive type. I mean he practically attacked Ken with a knife for asking him about his name." Yohji meant it as a joke, but he couldn't laugh right now. It didn't take an idiot to realize something was way worse than he'd realized.

"Why don't you let me in on his boundaries then! It'll make things a hell of a lot easier."

"And what things would they make easier? Are you in it because you _care_, or because you want to fuck him? I can bet it's the latter. And there's nothing wrong with that. But if you think you can fuck him and then not give a shit about him one way or the other then there's a problem."

The waitress walked over with the two dinner plates, and then looked at them with confusion.

"Its okay, honey, his date left, but I'm still here. I'd love whatever that is you've got there," Masato said with a wicked little grin.

"Looks like I'm your dinner date," Masato snorted.

"I'm not sure about anything right now." Yohji admitted. "I mean I was in it to fuck him. I know that. I mean hell, I attacked him when he came in the door thinking that our teammate was going to be a woman. I didn't even look, I just…"

"What did you do?" Masato asked, and although he was smiling, Yohji knew he really wasn't.

"I kissed him, that's all. And he fucking flipped out and beat the shit out of me. I think he would've killed me had Manx not put a gun to his head. I mean he had his sword out and…" Yohji wasn't prepared for the punch in the mouth, or he'd have been able to at least try to dodge. He was getting damned sick of getting hit in the face!

"You stupid fucker! And then you trick him into a date with you for shits and giggles after you stole a kiss…I always thought it was just an intimacy thing with him. But there's something more to it that I just can't put my finger on. The same with dates. You could've just asked him out. He might've even said yes."

"This is the same Aya we're talking about, right? He barely says a thing. You can only tell you've fucked up when he flips out and tries to stab you in the hand!"

"He's never tried to stab me, and I pick on him all the time. He's never tried to stab Yuushi, either. And we'd both have heard if he tried that shit with the others. Of course he's picked fights, he seems to have a knack for pissing people off. But he can also be a lot of fun. The difference is that Yuushi and I were always upfront on what we wanted from him. We never played tricks. We never did anything to betray his trust. You've just royally fucked up. And as I've heard he's been appointed your team leader you're really going to have a fight on your hands."

Yohji nodded. He'd kinda figured as much. I mean Aya was probably at home already thinking of things to do to him. Either that or the man was calling in to get transferred. He hoped not. He actually liked Aya. He genuinely liked his company, he just didn't know if he had feelings for him or not. Part of him wanted to just leave Aya alone until he figured out those feelings, but he didn't want to lose the bet, and damned if he didn't want to fuck him.

"I get it that he's hot, okay. I mean damn, I couldn't keep my hands off him the second Yuushi said he was heading into his room."

"But if he's that reserved, how did you know Yuushi wasn't seeing him?"

"Because Yuushi's mine. He wouldn't have a relationship with someone else. But I hadn't been around so he'd needed to take the edge off. Aya was a lot of fun, too. Could do just about anything to that boy…but back to business!" Yohji tried not to smirk when Masato realized he'd been actually enjoying talking with him for a moment.

"I get it. You want me to keep my hands to myself. Well, I don't know if I can do that. What I do know is that I won't hurt him on purpose. I was trying to get a foot in the door. Get him to open up a bit so I could get to know him a little. But you two royally fucked that up for me. Thanks for that." Yohji kept his eyes locked on Masato's. He wouldn't let his guard down enough to start eating. The second he looked away the man might attack him. He looked like he was barely holding back.

"No problem." Masato said in between bites. "You're just lucky we did before you tried something stupid ass like touching him."

"And what if I told you I cared about him?"

"I'd say you're full of shit," Masato polished off the rest of the pasta. "I hope you know you're paying for that. Think of it as payment for not putting you in the hospital right now."

"You sound like a pissed off older brother that takes bribes," Yohji snorted. Masato grinned at him. His eyes were still pissed off, but the comparison had made him smile.

"Look. I'm not in it to hurt him. Okay? I have no reason to hurt him."

"Then don't. If you want him then let him know. If you don't then leave him alone."

"If you would've asked me a week ago I never ever in a million years would've thought it was even possible for me to want a man. I'm…trying. But I don't have a fucking clue what I'm doing." Yohji raked his hands through his hair with frustration. Who better to vent it to than someone who could actually give him advice on how to get Aya's attention. Maybe if Masato understood where he was coming from he'd be a bit helpful.

"So that's why you're fucking with his head? Because you're sexually confused? That's not my business. I don't know you and right now I don't care to. But don't turn to Aya because he's the first hot gay single that you meet. It won't fly with him. He won't give you instructions. And he'll beat the shit out of you if you even ask for it. You'd better start renting some good pornos and then you'll know what to do. But if Ran calls us and is ever hurt because of you I'll deal with what's left of you. Do you understand? You don't seem like a bad person. But even so, we take care of our own, and it doesn't matter how long he's with your team, he's still one of ours. If you do anything…"

"I got it already. No hurting Aya. I'll do my best. Now I'd really like to get home so I can apologise. I know I've fucked up. I knew that before you decided to have this chat with me. The second he walked out I knew how bad I'd fucked up. I don't know why what I did is so bad. But the only way to know is to ask. No more tricks."

"Good. Now give me a ride to your place. My ride left with your _date_. I can guarantee he's still there."

Great, just what I need. To deal with both of these guys and Aya at the same time. This sounds like about as much fun as putting a cigarette out in my eyes!

Yohji waved the waitress over and paid the tab, leaving a large tip for her like he always did at this place.

The ride home was tense with silence. He was glad when he arrived at home. He practically ran inside with Masato hot on his heels. He locked the door behind the man.

"Ken, where's Aya?" Yohji asked as he pulled off his boots.

"He and his friend went upstairs to talk. Or at least that's what they said, but it sure as hell doesn't sound like talking to me."

"Well, lets go and say hi, shall we?" Masato gave him a light shove.

"Everything okay, Yohji?" Ken asked, looking at Masato wearily.

"Yeah, I just really fucked up and Aya's team came to confront me." It was basically the truth.

"Don't worry, little man, we're just here to talk and make sure things don't get out of hand." Following him when he walked up the stairs. He felt like he was walking to his death.

"He's probably cooled down quite a bit. Yuushi has been talking to him all this time. So he should be a little bit reasonable." Masato said.

Yohji's eyes widened when Masato knocked on the door.

"You two almost done in there? I want to come in, but I have company," Masato said in a cheerful voice. _How the hell did he go from pissed off to happy that fast?_

"Almost. Just give me a …oh fuck!" Yuushi's voice growled.

"Get some clothes on, boys, or we're coming in regardless." Masato warned with a laugh.

Yohji had to admit he wished they wouldn't stop and Masato would just fling the door open so he could see what they were doing. He could feel himself getting hard just from the sounds.

"You're easy," Masato snorted at him.

"I've been called worse." Yohji wouldn't deny being easy. It was what he was known for after all.

"I'm opening it now," Masato warned when they heard the sound of clothing rustling.

Yohji had to admit disappointment when he just barely caught Aya zipping up his pants. Yuushi was taking his own sweet time, on the other hand, grinning as he gave them a show.

"Get your fucking clothes on!" Aya snapped. Yuushi laughed as he yanked his pants up and zipped them.

"Happy?"

"Immensely." Aya droned.

Author's notes: Okay, so Yuushi is way out of character. But I've had him play the immensenly nice guy so many times that I think he deserves a break and can have some fun this time.

As for the reason Aya was so upset in the last chapter, other than being humiliated and feeling like an idiot, that's in the next chapter.

Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and Evalita for your reviews


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aya glared at Yuushi and Masato as they stood there staring at him and Yohji.

"Do you mind!" he finally snapped.

"Not one bit," Masato said with a wink. Aya rolled his eyes. This was beyond awkward. Someone on his new team knew that he'd had a fuck buddy or two. That definitely wasn't going to earn him any respect.

"I don't need you two here babysitting me. Go home!" Aya snarled. He would beat them out of the fucking room if they didn't! Either that or he would just leave himself, go for a walk, or go and get something to eat. But he was so drowsy that he really didn't want to go anywhere. Sex always made him sleepy afterwards.

"We're here strictly as damage control. I promise we won't interfere unless we think one of you is going to die," Yuushi assured, holding his hands up harmlessly.

"I don't give a shit why you're here. Thank you for earlier, now get the fuck out before I use force!"

"You really should be nicer to us, Aya. I mean we are your friends." Masato chided, crossing his arms over his chest to mirror Yuushi.

"Are you sure you want us to leave, R…Aya?" Yuushi asked, holding up a hand when Masato went to protest.

"I am sure. I have to deal with my own problems." He glared out of the corner of his eye at Yohji, his biggest problem.

"Just don't kill him. We don't want to have to deal with a kill order being put on you. Okay? If you promise you won't kill him we'll leave." Yuushi said, holding out his hand.

"Leave!" Aya warned, smacking his hand away. He wasn't going to promise not to kill Yohji, because if the idiot tried to fuck with his head again tonight he really would kill him!

He didn't want to fight them, especially two on one. He knew he couldn't beat them both at the same time. And he didn't want to be humiliated even further in front of Yohji. The man would probably get off on it.

"We'll call you later to make sure everything's okay," Masato said, taking Yuushi by the arm and leading him out of the room.

"Aya, I know I really fucked up. I'm sorry. I just…"

"You made me break two vows and I haven't even been here a week. There is no excuse for what you did!"

"Vows?" Yohji asked, looking at him quizzically, then looking at the door where the other two had left.

"Its not like you're a monk or anything. I mean you were just in here with that guy and I know you're not in love with him. I can tell when someone is in love, and that's not what that was." Yohji said, looking well and truly confused.

"Sex doesn't mean anything. Any whore can fuck for a dollar, does it mean something to them? Does it mean something to you when you go out every night with a different partner?" Aya snapped. He didn't want to go over this with Yohji. Not with someone who didn't give a shit, only wanted to satisfy his own curiosity. The man wanted nothing more than to humiliate him every chance he got!

"So what did you make vows about? And to who?"

"Just know that you had better watch your step! Now get out! I'm tired of you!"

"Alright, shit! I'm going. But I really meant it when I said I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to humiliate you. I was just trying to get to know you." That caught Aya off guard. Who the hell wanted to get to know him? The Crashers had ended up with him and had gotten to know him over time. This was different than understanding someone over time. Yohji wanted to pry into his business for his own gain!

"Close the door behind you." Aya waved him off. What he really wanted to do was haul off and beat him to death. It was the only reason he hadn't gone after him the second Yuushi and Masato were gone. Because he knew he wouldn't stop until there was nothing left. He felt raw on the inside.

He'd kept his promises to Aya-Chan for so long. It hurt to have them broken against his will.

Aya closed his eyes and imagined her smile when he'd come to her, worried that a girl at school was going to ask him out on a date. Back then that was the scariest thing in the world to him. She was his little sister, but she was far wiser than he was when it came to this sort of thing.

"Just remember, Ran, that love means giving that person something that you haven't given anyone else. There should be some things that are only his." Aya-Chan knew he was gay. She'd known it before he had.

"What sorts of things? You mean like sex?"

"No. I mean like kissing. You can have sex with anyone. I mean you're a boy, so when the right person comes around you want to be skilled. But kissing is more intimate, because you have to really care about the person to do it. And you wouldn't hold hands with just anyone. Would you caress the cheek of someone that you didn't like? Would you take them on dates or tell them that you love them? The answer to all those questions is no. So just tell her no. Say that you're seeing someone who doesn't go to our school. That's all. Its what I do," she giggled, hugging him.

"Okay, I guess. That sort of makes sense." The more he'd thought about it the more it made perfect sense. I mean prostitutes had the no kissing rule, too.

"Promise me you won't do any of those things unless you're in love. And I mean _really_ promise!" she said, catching his arm when he made to bolt from the room.

"I promise. I swear I won't do any of those things. Now let go! I was in the middle of reading when Dan called and told me that girl is coming after me."

"You make it sound like a death sentence." Aya-Chan giggled, letting him go.

"It is! She's popular, that's dangerous! I mean any guy at school would kill to go out with her except me. If I screw it up everyone'll know!"

He smiled when he thought about how everything felt like the end of the world when he was that age. And now here he was and his world had already ended. Now what was left was being shit on by someone who was practically a stranger.

He was going to have to be harder on Kudou now, or the man would keep up this behaviour. He couldn't deal with this becoming a regular occurrence. Not much could seriously hurt him emotionally anymore. Nothing but things involving his sister. And breaking his promises to her was at the top of that list whether it was intentional or not.

He'd never been kissed before. He wasn't even sure he knew how. I mean that stolen kiss was hardly educational. And he'd never been on a date. And once again that first date had been stolen as well.

He was both physically and emotionally drained. He'd just been glad Yuushi had followed him upstairs and had helped him deal with the brunt of his anger. The man had a knack for wearing him out.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and Cat70 for your reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You ready to pay up yet?" Ken asked with a snicker.

"No. I just wish I knew how to right things with him." Yohji was frustrated. Okay, so he knew that he'd really crossed the line with Aya, but he hadn't meant any harm. The kiss was uncalled for, he knew that. But the date…he'd really been enjoying some one on one time with Aya. They'd finally been getting along. And he'd seen something in Aya that he hadn't expected to be there. He couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but whenever he thought of Aya's eyes when he'd been at ease his heart did a little flutter.

"Yeah, good luck with that. He's in the kitchen if you feel like dying," Ken snorted, walking away.

Yohji went into the kitchen to find Aya checking over Omi's wound, which looked like it was starting to heal properly.

"Well?" Omi asked, looking worried. Omi had never had a wound like that one before, so Yohji didn't blame the kid for being a bit scared.

"It looks fine. Just keep taking it easy and I'll be able to pull the stitches in a couple weeks," Aya said, standing moving aside and helping Omi down off the counter.

"Okay," Omi said cheerfully.

"Looks good, Chibi, mine never heal up that fast," Yohji said as he walked in the room, offering the boy a wink before starting up the coffee maker.

"Stupid people heal slower," Aya said as he poured himself some tea. Omi giggled like crazy as he rummaged through the fridge.

"That was really mean, Aya. I'm not stupid," Yohji laughed it off. Aya was talking to him at least.

Yohji looked at the clock. It was already two pm. He was surprised he'd slept at all much less enough to take half the day away.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Chibi?" Yohji asked with frustration. He was supposed to go and tell his date…what was her name? that they were done. He'd meant to do it before, but he kept forgetting. Now he had to rush. He wanted all of the girlfriends gone. There was no way he could keep going after Aya and have girlfriends on the side. It wasn't right to play that game with the man after all he'd already done.

"I'm sorry, Yohji, I…"

"Because he's not your damned alarm clock!" Aya snapped, glaring at him. "You want to be woken up in the morning? I'll do it! And I guarantee you won't like it!"

"Come on, Aya, don't be like that."

"I had to cover your shift today. And I didn't mind, you know why? Because I was hoping you weren't coming down because you were dead!" Aya shoved past him.

"I already said I'm sorry! What more do you want?" Yohji followed him. They couldn't function as a team like this. He watched curiously as Aya set down his tea.

"Saying your sorry doesn't always fix things, Kudou! Especially when you don't mean it!" Aya shoved him into the wall and pinned him there by the wrists, glaring at him.

"If I broke your wrists right now would saying I'm sorry make it better? It wouldn't because the damage would already have been done! The difference is that if I broke your wrists they would heal eventually. But even if they did you still would hate me for it. You made me break a promise and that is why I hate you. Because promises should never be broken, especially when they're made to her!" Yohji could see the tremors in his body. Aya was freaking out.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Aya?" Yohji asked, confused. He'd thought Aya was gay. Damn, did he have a girlfriend and was pissed at Yohji for making him cheat? But wait, if that were true he wouldn't be fucking those two other guys.

"And you say you're not stupid!" Aya pulled away from him. Aya's breathing was ragged, his shoulders slumped. The man looked exhausted both physically and mentally.

"I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy spending time with you last night before it all went to hell. And I was having fun because we were getting to know each other, I swear I wasn't doing it to make fun of you or hurt your pride."

"Yohji, stop it!" Aya snarled.

"No! Because I want to be perfectly clear with you, Aya. It had nothing to do with what you thought. The only reason I did it underhandedly like that was because I knew you'd never agree to it if I asked you outright!" Aya looked startled for a second, but quickly hid it behind another glare.

"What do you think you're going to gain from this? You have a motive. Everyone always does, so what is it that you want?" He couldn't look away from that intense stare. It was like Aya was seeing right through him.

"What do I honestly want from you? Right now I want a clean start with you. But other than that I really don't know," Yohji admitted. "I really like you, and I want to get to know you…"

"Wrong answer! The only thing you want from me is what you know for a fact Yuushi got from me yesterday. Don't pretend for a second that you want more than that!" Aya hissed at him. Yohji felt like he was drowning and it didn't matter how much he flailed around he wasn't getting to the surface.

"If I give you what you want, do you promise to leave me alone from now on? Go about dating whomever the fuck you want and never bother me again?" Yohji did a double take at that one. If he said yes right now Ken would have to pay up and he could fuck Aya into oblivion. He could tell that Aya was very serious about his offer. _This will probably be the only chance I have with him!_

"No. I won't promise that, because I want more than a taste of you," Yohji said before he even thought it. Part of him was screaming at him to take it back, to grab Aya and take him right there on the floor! That part of his brain was seriously pissed off at the loss. But the rational part of his brain knew that if he slept with Aya it would mean something to him, and he'd never be able to let go. He wouldn't be able to handle Aya walking away from him like he always did to the women he dated.

"Let me be perfectly honest with you, Aya. At first I just wanted to have sex with you. Honest to God that's all I wanted! And before I even knew you were a man Ken made a bet with me. If I kissed you the second you walked in the door he'd give me fifty dollars, and another fifty if I fucked you within the week. I know that will piss you off. But that isn't what I want anymore. It isn't a crime to want to get to know you."

"At least I know why you did it." Aya said, looking a bit relieved and disappointed at the same time. Yohji didn't quite know what to make of that.

"You can watch me pay Ken now and laugh at me if you want." Yohji smiled at him.

"A little early, isn't it?" Aya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want you to know that's not the reason I want to be with you. Not because of a bet. So yeah, a couple days early."

"I…have somewhere to be," Aya said, looking incredibly confused and troubled as he headed for the door.

"I can't believe you just did that! Or is that your way of getting in his pants?" Ken asked with a snort.

"Its not about that anymore, Ken." Yohji said quietly as he watched Aya throw on his coat and boots.

"You can't actually mean…"

"I mean it," Yohji cut Ken off, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

"You're just going to want it back if you do manage to nail him. I know you, Yohji." Ken laughed as Yohji handed him the money.

"Go and take Omi out somewhere tonight, okay?" he added an extra twenty. It was a bribe. If Ken and Omi weren't in the house at least he might have a chance at spending some time with Aya.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and Cat70 for your reviews. :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you in two days. Things have been hectic and…there's no excuse for it. I was upset and confused and didn't want to bring my negativity to your bedside. But now I've come to you selfishly needing your advice, Aya-Chan." Aya said very softly.

"You don't have to be sorry, Ran. I know that you can't always be here. I'm just glad you visit when you can. It gets lonely in here with just the beeping of the machines." Aya stared at her. He knew he was dreaming, but for some reason whenever he was dreaming near her it was always of things that helped him.

"Someone kissed me the other day, and he didn't love me…"

"Ran!" Aya-Chan scolded.

"I know. I wasn't expecting it. I hadn't even made it in the door and this guy launched at me and kissed me! Then he tricked me into a date with him. I didn't even know it was a date until a friend told me. I stormed out and I was so angry that I was afraid if I came here I would taint you with it. But he keeps saying he wants to get to know me, and I don't know what to do! No one wants to know me! You know that!"

"Don't be like that, Ran. You're a good person. You deserve to be happy. Maybe you should give him a chance," she suggested.

"Out of the question! No! Not with him!" Aya adamantly shook his head back and forth.

"Why not? I mean he said he wants to get to know you. Isn't that a good thing?" she offered him that same sweet smile that he always missed.

"I don't know what he wants! I offered him sex and he said no! He's always screwing someone different every night! But he said no! I don't know what to do then! He won't like what he sees if I open up. He'll lose what little respect he does have for me if I let him walk all over me! I can't reward him for…"

"Maybe there is something there that should tell you what you should do. I mean he said no, and you and I both know that no one has ever turned you down before…"

"I've only ever instigated it twice, they usually come after me. It doesn't matter what I think or how I feel, they don't care as long as I don't push them away. Some of them could tell that I didn't want to, but because I didn't push them away they didn't give a damn. And some of them take more than I want to give."

"That's because when it comes to sex you don't even know how to protest because you don't think anyone will listen. Go back and talk to him. Maybe you can make that kiss mean something by trying to make it work with him."

"I don't want to!" Aya felt like a child again.

"Now you're just being stubborn. And when have I ever been wrong? You don't have to jump into it with him. But try to give him a chance. At least give him the time of day. I want you to be happy."

"I'll be happy when this isn't a dream. When you finally open your eyes and smile at me I'll have everything I'll ever need."

"You're so silly, Ran. There are other people that you have to meet. People that you have to let into your heart. Maybe he's one of those people! Of course I'm going to wake up as soon as I can and then I'll want to meet your boyfriend! And obviously I don't have any embarrassing photos of you anymore, but I do have stories to tell!" she giggled. Aya couldn't help but smile at her. She was exactly how he remembered her, down to the last detail.

Aya's eyes slid open. He raised his head up off the bed where he'd fallen asleep holding Aya-Chan's hand. He kissed her forehead before leaving. He'd always made a habit of visiting her every day except on mission days, brushing and braiding her hair, and working her hands open and closed just in case they might ache from always being in the same position. He felt like a useless brother.

He scrubbed his hands over his face before slipping out the window he had come in through after they'd kicked him out once visiting hours were over.

The drive home was way faster than he wanted it to be. He wanted delays in traffic, he'd let his car run on fumes in hopes of having to walk home. None of it was working. Of course he could always go and see the Crashers. But he figured he'd better just go home and face the demon head on. He wasn't about to swoon into Yohji's arms. He wasn't a teenage girl. But he could try to be nice to him. Right? Or at least try not to kill him or maybe try not to glare at him. _Yeah right!_

Before going inside he made sure to roll his sleeves down to hide the teeth marks on his wrists from where he'd tried to silence himself while Yuushi had taken him. He didn't want his team to know what he was doing, so he'd bitten hard enough that it had bled quite a bit. He didn't like doing that, but he knew for a fact that he couldn't keep quiet during sex, so he always bit to muffle it. He didn't want to disturb anyone and he didn't like everyone to know his business.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming back." Yohji was smiling at him, a genuinely warm smile. He wasn't used to seeing that from anyone except for the youngest members of both teams, Naru and Omi. Ken smiled, but it was always more of a smirk, and Yohji always had that smug grin. But to see Yohji actually really smiling at him caught him off guard.

"I had somewhere I needed to go. I wasn't lying." Aya wanted to make that perfectly clear. Hell yes he'd run off like a little kid, but he hadn't just run off and driven around all night. He'd genuinely had to go and visit Aya-Chan. He just hadn't expected to be there for eight hours. Sometimes time flew by when he was with her. And more and more often he would leave when the nurses told him to, only to sneak in the window when they weren't watching.

"I never said you were. I'm just glad you came back." Yohji was still smiling at him. Why did that unnerve him so much?

"What are you reading?" Aya knew he was changing the subject, but the sight of a book in Yohji's hands was amusing.

"A library book."

"I'm just going to make it sound smart and say it's a book on the male anatomy," Yohji said with a snort.

"it's a porn book, isn't it?" Aya smirked at him and made a grab for it. Yohji laughed and pulled it out of his reach.

"Not quite. I mean there's definitely some interesting pictures in here, but its all I have to go on."

"You mean you don't know _how_?" he felt like his world had just suddenly been turned upside down. _How does someone like Yohji not know how?_

"Well, I've only ever desired one man, so no, no one has ever told me how. You could always tell me what to do though."

"Out of the question." He wasn't an expert. And he didn't like to think while having sex, thinking meant doubts and hurtful thoughts. Thinking during sex made him go over a thousand times that he was just someone else's trash. They'd use him and then leave. He'd never had it any other way. The first time he'd been approached it was by an older boy in school, someone who pretended to care. Deep down Aya had known he really didn't care, which is why he'd never let the boy kiss him, but he'd just needed to belong to someone, to be held in someone's arms and he'd thought he could make the boy love him. The boy wouldn't even acknowledge his existence afterward. Aya had never looked for anyone to care after that.

"I thought as much, which is why I stole the book." Aya was surprised he hadn't just checked it out like normal people. And scarily enough, there was a bookmark three quarters of the way through. _He read that much in one sitting?_

"You could always ask Masato and Yuushi for some lessons. I'm sure they wouldn't mind one bit." Masato and Yuushi would be all too eager to throw Yohji down. He'd seen them staring at him when they thought no one was looking.

"I told you there's only one man I want. And it isn't someone who's taken, and definitely not either one of those two. I want you and I won't settle for less."

"You don't think Yuushi and Masato are hot? Everyone else does."

"I told you the only man I've ever looked at is you. Do you think they're hot?" Aya never really thought about it. I mean yes, they were definitely good looking, but he never thought about sex with them until they opened his door late at night. And even then during the day he went back to thinking of them as nothing but teammates. When they sat outside in the sun with their shirts off Aya didn't even think to look. He hadn't really looked at anyone in a very long time.

Aya quickly took off his coat and boots, putting them in the closet.

"Well, I made us dinner, but I sort of charred it. So I figured we might eat out again. No false pretences this time, I want to take you on a date."

Aya just stood there stock still, staring at him with wide eyes.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid for your reviews. I'm glad everyone seems to be liking it so far :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yohji's heart was beating a mile a minute while Aya just stood there staring at him. He'd never been afraid of rejection before, but now he was absolutely terrified!

"Aya?" Yohji's heart was sinking. He'd read so much today about what to do with another man that he wanted to try those things on Aya, but he also didn't want to rush into things. He wanted Aya to be his, not just some one night stand. He wanted to wake up next to him every morning. To kiss him whenever Aya needed any sort of comfort. To be romantic with him and hold his hand. To brush the hair out of those beautiful violet eyes. But he needed to start slow. He needed to show Aya that he cared. He didn't know if it was love, as he'd never really loved anyone but Asuka. But he knew that his heart was desperate for this man before him. If Aya rejected him he was going to be crushed.

"I…" Aya looked petrified. He'd never thought he'd see Aya look so much like the innocent boy he knew Aya had once been. They had all been innocent at one point. But it had been taken away from them. Aya looked so beautiful with the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Its okay if you don't want to. I'm not going to push you. I just want to get to know you. I want to keep you, Aya."

"You what? Why? No one wants to get to know me, Yohji. I'm dead. Do you want to date a walking corpse?"

"Yeah. If that walking corpse is as gentle as you are then I do. You try to hide it behind a glare, behind your hard ass attitude. But I've seen what you really are, and I find myself needing to know more." He wasn't going to lie about it this time. He was going to be perfectly honest about his intentions.

"I…yes." Yohji could've jumped for joy. Aya had accepted the offer! "Just not to that place again. I don't want to remember what happened."

"Thank you, Aya."

Aya just nodded as he put his knee high boots and long black coat back on. Yohji quickly threw his on, and clasped his hand with Aya's. The redhead just gasped with surprise.

"Am I crossing any barriers, Aya?" Yohji had to ask. He didn't want to make Aya uncomfortable.

"I…Yes, but…its okay." He could feel the swordsman's hand trembling in his own. It was so amazing, the feel of Aya's calloused hand slowly returning the hold. He was on cloud nine. It was obvious that Aya had never let anyone do this by the way the redhead refused to look at him as they walked to the car.

He only released Aya's hand to climb into the driver's seat, and once Aya was inside Yohji caught his hand again. He would drive one handed just to have this connection with Aya. What seemed like something insignificant with so many others felt so intense with Aya.

"Do you care this much about a stranger?" Aya asked, his face still looked so young as he kept eye contact with him.

"It doesn't feel like you're a stranger, Aya. It feels like I've been searching for you my entire life," Yohji started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Aya didn't say another word the entire drive to the restaurant. It was more of a general place with a lot of different things on the menu. He wanted there to be a variety so that it was perfect. If Aya had choices maybe he would relax and let his guard down a bit.

"Is this place okay?"

"I've never been here, so I don't know," Aya let go of his hand and climbed out of the car. Yohji took a deep breath and followed Aya out to the front doors.

"I haven't been here before either, but I was told the food is awesome and the atmosphere is nice and romantic."

"Do men do romantic?" Aya asked as they waited to be seated.

"Only with partners worthwhile. Or at least that's how I do things. I've only ever been on real dates with two people. The others I just find at the bar."

"Who were they?" Aya asked quietly as the waitress led them to a private booth. Yohji knew Aya would be uncomfortable if he was sitting out in the open, so a booth was perfect.

"My first love was a woman I worked with when I was a detective. Her name was Asuka. She was murdered. And the second date I've been on was with you."

"So the last date was worthwhile to you? Even after what happened at the end? It didn't exactly go smoothly." Yohji had to laugh at that. _No shit it didn't go smoothly, Aya!_

"It was amazing until your friends showed up. I've never felt this way about a man before, but I feel like I need you in my life."

"Can I get any drinks for you gentlemen?" the waitress asked, giving them both a once over.

"Water," Aya said very quietly.

"Wine please, for both of us, whatever's the best you have." Yohji said, grinning at Aya who was looking at him like he thought Yohji was going to bite him. _Tempting, Aya, very tempting! _His eyes trailed to the juncture between Aya's neck and shoulder and wondered what it would be like to kiss that spot. Would Aya let him? Or would he shove him away and march right out of there? He was betting on the latter. Besides, he'd have to lean across the tabletop to do it, which would give Aya the chance to shove him away.

"When you said you want to keep me, what did you mean? I don't…I don't know what it is you want from me. How am I supposed to act in this situation?"

"Just be yourself." Yohji smiled. It was so like Aya to ask something like that. He was trying to analyze a situation that he didn't understand. "And if I do something that makes you uncomfortable or breaks one of your vows you have to tell me. I don't ever want to hurt you."

"Do you mean that?" Aya asked, his eyes looked so lost and hopeful at the same time. He could tell that Aya's heart was beating as fast as his just by the look on the redhead's eyes.

"I mean it." Yohji took Aya's hand and brought it to his cheek, feeling the warmth of his touch before kissing his palm. When he released Aya's hand Aya didn't pull it away, he moved his trembling hand over his cheek, then curled his fingers to brush it with his knuckles before tracing his thumb across Yohji's lips. Yohji opened his mouth a little and ran his tongue across the pad of Aya's thumb. The redhead jerked his hand away, startled.

"Is this what a date is like? Am I supposed to touch you again?" Yohji chuckled at that. It was so cute!

"Only if you want to. I want to touch you back, Aya. Will you let me?" He forced himself not to laugh as Aya quickly picked up the menu and held it up so that he couldn't see him.

"I'll take that as a no." Yohji opened his own menu and found a nice steak dinner with potatoes that looked promising.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" The waitress asked as she set the drinks down for them.

"The steak and potatoes," Yohji told her. "Aya? Do you know what you want?"

"The penne noodles in tomato sauce." Yohji was going to pay attention to every detail of the date, including what Aya ordered. He wanted to know Aya's likes and dislikes even if it was just food choices. He was determined! He couldn't claim Aya as his if he didn't know the man.

"Did I do something wrong?" Aya asked, his trademark glare taking over his face to hide the vulnerability that Yohji knew was right beneath the surface.

"No. Nothing at all. I just like looking at you. You're beautiful."

"Trash isn't beautiful. You'll learn that quickly."

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aya wanted to reach up and touch Yohji's cheek again, but he didn't dare. He was still out of his element and it scared the hell out of him to touch him again. Especially after Yohji had licked his finger. He'd felt a jolt through his body when Yohji had done that. He'd actually become hard from that small gesture. Aya-Chan was right. He had to try to make something special of that unexpected first kiss.

"What do we do now?" Aya asked as the waitress set the plates down in front of him.

"We eat of course," Yohji was smiling at him still. For some reason that put him at ease.

Aya started delicately eating his penne noodles. He was surprised that they tasted this good. In a little restaurant like this he was expecting second rate food. But he knew that shouldn't have surprised him being that Yohji was determined to make everything perfect down to the last detail.

He briefly wondered who would win in a fight, Yohji or himself. He knew those thoughts were inappropriate when on a date, so he shut them out.

"How do you know if you're in love with someone? I mean you loved that woman, right? So how did you know that she was the one?" He'd been curious about this sort of love ever since he'd talked to Aya-Chan about it the first time.

"I don't know how to describe it, really. Its like that person is everything to you. You can't stop thinking about them and every time you do think of them you feel this inner warmth."

"Oh, okay." Aya watched Yohji eat. This was his first real date and he wanted to remember everything so that he could tell Aya-Chan what it was like to spend some time with someone who actually genuinely cared.

"So, Aya, if you don't mind my asking, why were you with Yuushi and Masato? I meant they didn't love you, and I know you care a lot about being loved. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Yohji reached out and lay his hand over Aya's. It was strange to have this open moment where he didn't have to worry about being betrayed.

"I just…needed to pretend that someone cared about me, I guess. I needed to be held in someone's arms, even if I felt like I was their trash, I just needed to belong somewhere," Aya admitted. He could feel the blush stealing over his face. It was hard to admit to these things. He wished he'd just snapped at Yohji that it was none of his damned business!

"You're not trash, Aya. You've just been treated like a plaything when all you wanted was for someone to treasure every moment with you. I don't know what I would do in your situation. But then again, I used to leave the house every night and go home with a different person each time. I think that made me lonely, because if even for those short moments I could be distracted from the way I felt inside, I was always seeking someone to belong with. I think we're a lot alike in that sense." Aya nodded. He had to admit that he didn't feel like trash when Yohji looked at him like that.

"I intend to be that person, the one that holds you in his arms and eases your pain and loneliness." Aya's eyes widened. Yohji couldn't mean that, could he? I mean no one really wanted him. No one ever had wanted him for anything but sex. He was torn between wanting to give in and wanting to challenge Yohji to see if he could catch him in a lie. He would have to trust that Aya-Chan knew what she was doing!

"I want to touch you, Aya. I want more than anything to trace my fingers over your cheek, to slide through your hair and lean forward to kiss you. I want to taste you again. Do you remember what I taste like? I'll never forget how you felt in my arms for that brief moment." Aya's breath hitched at the images flooding his mind. Yohji's arm around his waist and the other in his hair while he'd kissed him. The feel of Yohji's tongue sliding against his own.

Aya knew he was going to regret this later but he carefully clasped Yohji's hand in both of his own and, with trembling hands, guided it to his cheek.

"Thank you, Aya." Yohji said in a husky voice as he caressed his cheek. Aya almost groaned at how good it felt. He would have to tell Aya-Chan right away what it felt like. It felt warm and soft, it felt…like Yohji gave a damn about him.

"Kissing you is still too early, right?" Yohji asked. And since when did anyone ever ask for anything? They always just assumed that he'd be willing. And he'd let them do just about anything to him as long as there wasn't the false pretence of love.

Aya nodded. He wasn't ready to be kissed again. It was…too much to take in at once. He'd already let Yohji hold his hand, take him on a date, and touch his face like they were lovers. He couldn't give in to that last request.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Forget I asked." Yohji still hadn't pulled his hand away from his face, he was still touching him like he meant to memorize every detail of his face.

"I'm not upset, its just too much right now."

"How many vows have I made you break tonight?" Yohji looked a bit worried.

"Three, but…its okay," Aya kept his eyes locked on his plate, not wanting to look up at Yohji. He didn't want to see the disgust on the man's face at his admission. At his age he should've already done these things. He knew that. It was pitiful, but he had to keep his promise not to do these things unless he was one hundred percent sure that he wasn't just being used. Yohji had gone as far as doing research just to learn how to handle him. Aya was grateful for that.

"I'm sorry, Aya. I wasn't doing these things to make you uncomfortable, I just want to get to know you, I want to feel how soft your skin is. I want to look into your eyes and show you that its not fake. I want to kiss you, I've wanted to kiss you again ever since the first one."

Aya looked up at Yohji, the man's eyes were completely honest, laid bare for him to see the truth of his words.

"Aya, have you ever gone out dancing before?"

"only for missions. I don't really like to do it otherwise, because I don't like strangers touching me." the last mission he'd had to dance for he'd felt humiliated as he lured the target into the back rooms to kill him. He'd done his best to keep anyone from touching him, but a few stray hands in the crowd had touched him and it made him feel disgusting.

"I want to take you dancing if you'll let me have a second date. I won't let anyone else touch you, I promise." Aya nodded. If Yohji would keep everyone else away Aya was intrigued about going with him. He wondered how Yohji danced, slow and sensual, or fast to a good beat?

Aya half wondered if he'd lost his bloody mind. Since when did agreeing to these things feel so normal? If Yuushi had asked him if he wanted to do half the things he and Masato had done to him he would've said no. So why was he agreeing to meaningful things with Yohji of all people. _Because she told me he might really care. She told me that he might be able to love me._

"Aya, are you alright?"

Aya gasped when Yohji's fingers traced over his lips. He felt panicked. _What am I supposed to do? What does he want me to do?_

"I'm sorry," Yohji pulled his hand back quickly. Aya wished he hadn't panicked. He wished he'd known what Yohji had wanted him to do! He wanted things to be perfect, damnit!

"Have I ruined things?" Aya asked. He figured the best way to find out was just to ask.

"Why do you think you've screwed up? I'm the one who's been pushing you too hard. I'm sorry. I just…I don't know how to put this into words, but…I think I just need to feel connected to you in a way that no one else has been. I want you to look at me like I'm the only person in the world. I want to be worth your time." Yohji shook his head with frustration.

"So then it hasn't been ruined. Because I…liked today." Yohji's head shot up, staring at him like he'd grown another head. Aya met his stare head on. He wasn't going to be swayed into thinking he had done something wrong if Yohji had already said he hadn't. He wouldn't be able to take back that answer.

"I'm glad. I've really liked being out with you, Aya."

"I would like to go home now. People are staring at us and I want to hurt them." Aya said. Turning and glaring at the gawkers.

Author's notes: Yay! A fluffy chapter for a change! And no one got hurt or anything! I'm on a role! Pfffftttt!I'm such a dork!

Okay, so I can't have them on a date without Aya getting pissed at others for staring at them(if you've read my other stories you'll know what I mean, LOL!) but who wouldn't stare, if two hot guys were getting all cute together in a restaurant! I would definitely be staring out of the corner of my eye(probably whispering 'get him!' under my breath in hopes that they would kiss! Muwahahaha!

Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Get your ass out of bed before I kick it!" Aya shouted, yanking the blankets off of Yohji.

Yohji fell out of the bed when the blanket rolled him. The air around him was freezing!

"Ow! Aya! What the hell!" Yohji shouted.

"You said you wanted an alarm clock." Aya said and left the room.

"Dick!" Yohji growled under his breath before pulling on a pair of jeans and a button up blue shirt.

Omi usually just gave him a gentle nudge while saying his name. He hoped to hell that he didn't have to wake up to this every morning! He'd much rather wake to Aya sleeping soundly in his arms.

He threw his hair back into a ponytail and headed downstairs. Well, at least there was breakfast ready. He wondered who was cooking? He was starting to get intrigued by Ken's cooking. Aya was whipping that boy into shape with his knowledge of the kitchen. He still refused to let Omi cook until the boy was completely healed.

He walked into the kitchen only to see Aya at the stove. _Even better! He's a kick ass cook! _He was in the clear for cooking tonight, as he'd tried to make dinner last night. But taking Aya out for dinner made up for his bad cooking skills.

"Make yourself useful and bring Omi's juice and breakfast to him." Aya growled, pointing to the plate of latkes that were sitting next to a glass of orange juice.

"Yes master," Yohji chuckled, walking over and grabbing the plate and glass. He walked them over to where the little blonde was sitting. Aya was really taking it overboard with Omi. He could even see the little blonde's frustration at the situation. Omi was used to being more independent. He probably felt like he was being held prisoner.

"There you go, Chibi," Yohji chuckled.

"Thank you, Yohji," Omi gave him that sunny smile that always seemed to brighten the room.

"Omi, you're working cash again," Aya dared the boy to argue with him.

"But Aya, we have way too many orders for us to have even one of us just at the cash. We're even opening late so that we can get more done!" Omi cried.

Yohji winced as Aya slammed his hand down on the counter, turning to glare at the little blonde.

"We'll manage!" Aya growled. Omi shrank down into his seat.

"Aya, you can't be serious! Omi is our best florist! He can do it faster and more efficiently than we can!" Yohji groaned. This day was already getting frustrating and he hadn't even been awake for more than ten minutes!

"Deal with it!"

"But you suck at flowers, Aya! You should be behind the cash!"_ Does Ken have a death wish? _Yohji shook his head and backed off, there was no way in hell he was going to take the blame for what Ken had just said, even if it was the truth.

"I don't care about the flowers! I care about the missions! They should be the only thing you're thinking about! And if Omi pulls his stitches while doing something like exerting himself in the shop then the mission is in jeopardy! We will deal with the flower shop, and if we can't finish it then to hell with it!" Aya snarled, stalking toward Ken like a wild animal hunting its prey.

"In that case, we should just keep the shop closed today." Aya made it sound like it was the easiest thing in the world!

"Aya, we can't do that! The shop is our cover! It would look odd if it were just suddenly closed for a day!" Omi protested.

"If anyone asks say that one of us has something contagious. I don't care if we all have to wear masks to prove it!" Aya growled.

"Yeah, but we'll still be working in the shop, there's no way that people won't be knocking on the door." Omi had a valid point, but so did Aya. They did need to be at their best for the missions, which is part of why Yohji made sure he didn't work too hard at the shop. Some might see it as laziness, but it was practical. Of course that logic didn't apply when he ran out drunk every night sleeping with any skank that he could find at the bar.

"You heard Aya, he said we get to take it easy today. Nothing sounds better to me," Yohji stretched with a yawn, only to get his stomach slapped hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Its not an excuse to be lazy, you sloth!" Aya hissed at him, glaring at him with violet eyes that had been so gentle last night. Yohji wondered if he could get away with laying his hand against Aya's cheek right now, maybe it would bring that soft look back. _Maybe not! _Yohji wasn't suicidal, and right now Aya was being a dick! If he tried to touch him he'd probably end up with his arm wrenched out of the socket.

"Quit staring at me!" Aya snapped, turning that glare up a notch. Yohji had to stop himself from taking a step back.

"Whatever, Aya. I'm going out for a smoke. Gimme a shout when its done," he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"If you're not here when its finished then its going to get cold. I'm not your servant!"

"Whatever, Aya. Do us all a favour and take your Prozac while I'm out back," Yohji knew what effect that would have on the man, but right now he didn't really care. If Aya was going to be a jerk then so was he.

He turned to walk outside, only to have his wrist grabbed and twisted until his arm was locked behind his back.

"Fuck, Aya! Let go!" Yohji shouted. Ken was on his feet immediately, ready to rush to his aid.

"Don't _ever_ presume to know anything about me!" Aya's voice was dripping with hate. Yohji had heard him pissed off before, but never like this!

"Do you think this is a game, Yohji? You want my trust? This isn't the way to gain it!" Aya shoved him forward.

"No wonder your last team got rid of you! You're a fucking psycho!" Yohji shouted back. How dare Aya say things like that to him! He'd been trying his best! He'd' been as attentive as he'd known how! Every moment he'd spent with Aya last night had felt like the most meaningful of his entire life! And Aya was pissing on him now!

Aya dropped everything he was doing and walked away. Yohji followed him. He didn't know what to do as Aya threw on his coat and boots.

"Aya, wait! I didn't mean that! You know I didn't!" Yohji caught his arm when Aya went to leave.

"Do I, Yohji?" Aya's voice sounded so defeated. His words sounded so final.

"I don't want you to leave, Aya. I want you to stay here with me. With us! Please!"

"I'm going out for a while," Aya was giving him a look that made him feel stupid. He'd immediately thought that Aya was leaving them for good when the man just needed some space.

"Just…promise you'll come back?" Yohji wasn't going to let him leave without the promise.

"I won't be driven out by any of you. I'm not a coward," Aya said, though this time it wasn't with hatred.

"Thank you," he reached out to touch Aya's cheek, only to have the redhead smack his hand away and walk out the door.

Author's notes: yeah, you can all hate me now for making them argue, but really, its not like either one of them are going to change their personalities even if they are trying at a relationship.

thanks JollyBigSis for your review. :D


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Are you absolutely sure this is what I should be doing?" Aya asked Aya-Chan. He ran his hands through his hair with frustration.

"Ran, you're making things harder than they need to be. Sometimes you just have to let go. You just have to feel your way through a relationship. It won't happen if you don't work at it. There is no fairy godmother, Ran. No one is going to wave a magic wand and have everything fall into place." Aya-Chan giggled, leaning in and kissing him on the forehead the way he did to her all the time.

"Things feel right, and then they don't. Its hard for me to be nice in front of others. I'm supposed to hold things together, how can I do that if I try to be gentle and kind all the time. They will walk all over me!"

"You've spoken of teams for a while now. I'm not going to ask you what it is, because it seems like something I'm not supposed to know about. Just know that there's times to be gentle, and there's times to put your foot down. You just need to focus enough to know which approach to take in each situation. You seem to forget that the people around you are only human. They can't read your mind, and they can't be perfect. You need to separate your own ideals from what they might feel." She was right, as usual. He knew that. But it was hard for him. He had a feeling it always would be. When he was with the Crashers he'd been walked over even when he'd put his foot down. At least in Weiss they listened when he gave them orders. But he couldn't assume that it was right to always give orders. Sometimes he had to learn to take orders himself, or everything was going to go to hell.

"So, how did the date go?"

"How did you know I went on a date?" Aya laughed.

"Women's intuition, of course. Part of you is sad and disturbed, the other part is glowing." she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick hug.

"It was…I enjoyed myself. He…I let him hold my hand." he watched her eyes brighten right up.

"What did it feel like, Ran?"

"Warm. He felt warm. He wouldn't let go for more than a few seconds before we arrived at the restaurant. I felt like he needed me, but I also was so confused. I didn't know what to do every time he touched me. I panicked when he touched my lips. His hand was so gentle when he touched my face. It felt like he genuinely cared about me. But when his fingers touched my lips I felt like there was something he wanted from me that I didn't know anything about. He quickly pulled away and apologised." he knew he was blushing bright red just remembering how intimate it had felt.

"You see? So you know who you belong with. He might be the one, Ran. The one you've been waiting for, searching for! Go back to him. Hold on to him! Don't let him fade into the crowd of the ones that hurt you over the years. I don't think he'll ever hurt you on purpose!"

"He and I argued this morning. We both acted like children. It was shameful." he bowed his head, it had felt so wrong.

"So then be the bigger man and apologise."

"Its not that easy, Aya-Chan."

"It is that easy! Swallow your pride for once and go and talk to him. You'll feel a lot better if you do. I promise. Now go on. There's no need to hesitate. And you can't stay here with me forever. I love your company, but you have to live, too. Live for the both of us."

Aya hugged her tightly before opening his eyes. He climbed to his feet. His cheek had the rumpled creases from the sheets and his hair was mussed.

He quickly combed his fingers through it and then climbed out the window. He didn't know if he wanted to go back to Weiss just yet, or if he wanted to spend the night with the Crashers. It was probably a bad idea to go back to the Crashers. I mean if he was dating Yohji it would be wrong to let Masato and Yuushi climb into bed with him. Besides, he was sick and tired of double penetration. It hurt like hell and the two of them didn't seem to give a damn. They obviously had to see that it hurt, and that he didn't want to do it.

No, he was going to have to go back to the place he'd started thinking of as home. In all honesty, he liked the boys. He liked Ken's honesty and Omi's cheerfulness. He liked the way Yohji always watched him out of the corner of his eye when he thought Aya wasn't looking. He liked the way Yohji treated him in the shop, helping him without embarrassing him. He knew he was awful at the flowers. But he was trying his hardest to learn and Yohji seemed to know that.

Aya reluctantly headed back to Weiss. He was going to have to face Yohji sometime. He just…did Yohji hate him? He had to be hard so that he could lead the team. He wanted to make sure that his team was safe, and in order to do that he had to make sure their reflexes were faster. He had to make sure they were covering each other properly. And he had to make sure they were responsible. He wouldn't be able to do that if he looked weak to the team.

He didn't know how to be the happy medium. He supposed he was going to have to take Aya-Chan at her word and work for it.

Aya quickly drove back home. He knocked on the door, hating the fact that he still didn't have a key.

The door swung open and he immediately found himself yanked into Yohji's arms for a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry, Aya," Yohji said, squeezing him tighter.

"Let go of me!" Aya growled. That was another vow broken! And he hadn't had a choice!

"oh, shit, sorry, Aya!" Yohji leapt away from him, eyes wide.

"Its…fine, I just don't hug much. I'm sorry," Aya knew he was blushing, he quickly pulled off his coat and boots, putting them neatly in the closet. He'd apologised. He'd actually apologised, and he didn't feel like an idiot because of it.

"Can we…go somewhere tonight, Yohji?" Aya asked. "I just…thought that maybe you might…"

"Hell yeah we can go somewhere tonight. I want to take you dancing." Aya gasped when Yohji traced his fingers over his cheek. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his touch.

"I'll get changed then. I should have something from one of my missions. And don't forget your promise to keep their hands off me."

"Aya, I won't ever let anyone touch you. I plan to keep you, and I don't like to share."

"Gag me!" Ken snorted as he walked by.

"Shut up, Ken!" Yohji shouted.

Omi just giggled and latched onto Ken's arm.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Yohji wished that Aya didn't have so many vows. He wanted nothing more than to pin him to the wall and kiss the hell out of him. And Aya looked so needy as they entered the club.

Yohji slid an arm around Aya's waist. He knew it was breaking a vow, but it was the only way to keep perverts from touching the swordsman. If Aya wasn't close Yohji couldn't slap the hands away from him. Aya stiffened at the touch, but didn't pull away or complain.

"So, what kind of dancing are you used to?" Yohji asked, curious about Aya letting loose in a crowd.

Aya pointed to the stage where there were two men stripping. Yohji tried not to laugh at the adorable blush that stole over Aya's face. _So this is Aya's first time really dancing with someone! _Yohji felt privileged to be allowed to hold Aya in his arms.

"Aya, to dance with you I have to put my arms around you. Is that alright?" He didn't want to force Aya into something he wasn't ready for.

"I…guess so." Aya looked up into his eyes, and Yohji could see the trust in those violet depths.

"Turn around, Aya." Aya reluctantly did as he said. Yohji wrapped his arms around the swordsman, one arm around his waist, and the other one around his chest, holding him close as he swayed to the music that blared through the room. Aya was taking the hint and moving with him.

"I can't stop thinking about you, every minute of every day. All I can think about are those honest eyes, and how it feels to touch you." Yohji whispered in his ear before planting a kiss at the nape of his neck. He'd wanted to do that for a while now.

Aya's breath hitched, but he didn't push him away, instead he leaned into his arms, giving himself over completely to the rhythm Yohji had set.

Yohji sucked up a mark on the side of Aya's neck, making the swordsman groan, tilting his head back more in invitation.

"How do you feel when I hold you like this?" Yohji wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Warm," Aya whispered so quietly that Yohji almost missed it.

"Can you feel how much I care about you, how much I desperately need to keep you in my arms?"

"I…think so," Aya reached his arm back around to loop around Yohji's shoulders. Everything was perfect, except for the fact that he couldn't lean down and press his lips to Aya's. God, he wanted to so badly_! I think I might be falling for you completely, Aya_. He didn't dare voice it out loud. He didn't want to spook Aya with the proclamation.

"You are so beautiful. The feel of your back against my chest, feeling your own chest heave. The feel of your body through the leather. I can barely hold back from kissing you."

"Yohji, I just…"

"Its okay. I told you I won't take advantage of you. It doesn't matter how badly I want to kiss you, I won't do it without your permission. It won't be like the last time, I promise!"

"Thank you," Aya said, staring him in the eye.

When a more upbeat song started Yohji turned Aya in his arms and kept his hands on the swordsman's hips, guiding him to the beat of the music, and rubbing their erections together with nothing but leather between them.

Aya's eyes were glazed over as he stared at him.

"Do you like how I feel when I rub against you? Do you like how I touch you?" Aya nodded without a word.

When the swordsman rested his head against his shoulder Yohji could've cried at how intimate it felt to have Aya relaxing in his arms, even if it killed the beat of the music. Holding Aya like this was something he had thought would never happen. They were just so different that it had felt hopeless to care about the man.

Aya raised his head, staring him in the eye before depositing a chaste kiss on the lips. Yohji wished he could take Aya's face in his hands and pull him in for a fierce, devouring kiss that would render the redhead breathless!

Instead he just kept holding him, refusing to make the moment end. It might've been a chaste kiss, but it still made Yohji's heart beat a mile a minute. Aya had kissed him of his own free will. There weren't any tricks, no dishonesty, just the feel of Aya sinking into his arms.

He tucked one of Aya's ear tails out of the way and planted another kiss to the side of his neck.

He was painfully hard, imagining what it would feel like to pin Aya beneath him and enter his body. Would Aya let him top? He hoped so. Because just the thought of stretching Aya, getting him ready, and pressing inside had him feeling like he was going to explode.

He knew that it wasn't going to happen yet, but that didn't stop him from picturing the scene, imagining Aya's face flushed, his eyes glazed over, and his body undulating beneath him. He could almost hear Aya's soft cries.

He shook his head, trying to clear the image. He didn't want to scare Aya with his desires. No, he wanted to work at things slowly, so that they were more meaningful than the deceitful ways he'd already tried with Aya.

He could bet that the swordsman had no idea how badly he desired him.

His eyes widened when Aya's lips touched the side of his neck like he'd just been doing earlier. But instead of sucking up a mark, he bit down hard. Yohji winced. He wondered if he was bleeding when Aya's teeth released him. That was damned sure to leave a mark for the whole world to see.

He actually felt himself warmed by the idea. People would see that Aya had marked him. And they would see the telltale marks on Aya's neck as well.

"I wish I could just hold you like this forever," Yohji whispered in his ear as he ran one of his hands through Aya' hair.

He smiled as Aya's trembling hand met his cheek, just touching like a blind man trying to memorize what a person felt like.

He guided Aya's hand down toward his mouth, taking one of Aya's fingers into his mouth, he sucked on it lightly, playing his tongue over the trembling digit.

Aya looked so needy right now. He knew exactly what the gesture mimicked to the swordsman.

"Yohji, I…"

"I know, Aya. Believe me I know." he whispered as he released Aya's hand.

"Do you want to go home, Aya?" he knew exactly what implications he was making. He wasn't going to take advantage, but he did want to know what Aya tasted like.

Once they were in the car Yohji sped as fast as it could go in order to get home before Aya wasn't in the mood.

Aya followed him quickly into the house, hot on his heels. Once they were upstairs Yohji grabbed Aya's hand and yanked him into his bedroom.

"Yohji, I don't think…"

"Just let me do this one thing for you, Aya," Yohji whispered, briefly touching his lips to Aya's before kissing down his chest which was only covered in a mesh shirt.

He slid to his knees, unbuttoning Aya's pants. He wasn't talented in this area, as he'd never done this before, but he was determined to make Aya feel good.

He slid his mouth over Aya's shaft, not wasting any time. He didn't want Aya to have a chance to protest. He sucked hard, making Aya gasp, those calloused fingers sliding into his hair and gripping so tightly that it almost hurt.

He hoped he was doing this right, and that he wasn't breaking any of the rules.

Yohji choked when Aya came. He hadn't been expecting it. Hell, he hadn't even remembered that it was what happened while doing this, as he'd never ever given a blowjob before. He wondered how his girlfriends did this on a regular basis. He quickly re-dressed Aya.

He wondered if Aya would ever return the favour. Right now that didn't matter. What mattered the most was that he'd been able to share something with Aya that he'd never ever in a million years thought he would ever do.

Aya was still panting for his breath when Yohji stood up and pulled him into his arms, just holding him tightly.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.

and there it is, just for you, Jolly and Blackorcid, some yaoi. ;D


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aya didn't know how he should be acting right now. He and Yohji had shared something incredible. He'd opened up as much as he could, and things had actually turned out well. Yohji hadn't treated him like a whore. Yes, they'd really had an intense night, but Yohji hadn't treated him like the others over the years had. He'd still been so…warm. Aya didn't know why that was the word he'd come up with to describe Yohji. Maybe it was because Aya had always felt like he'd had to put up a layer of ice to make sure no one cared about him. He'd been successful over the years on making his own life miserable, punishing himself for her loss.

Aya-Chan was making him question his life. Yohji was making him question his own heart.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Yohji asked while burning some pancakes.

Aya took the pan out of his hands and dumped the contents into the garbage.

"No one wants to eat charcoal. Let me show you how to do this."

"Hey! I would've eaten that!" Ken protested, pouting as he looked toward the garbage can.

"Then pick it out and help yourself," Aya droned while helping Yohji whip the ingredients together for some homemade pancakes instead of the boxed mix Yohji had been using.

"Your biggest problem is that you're not paying attention. Your eyes wander too much while you're cooking. Being observant comes in handy, as I know its your specialty, but sometimes you have to be observant in what you're cooking rather than everything that's happening around you," Aya moved aside to let him pour the pancake mix into the pan.

"If you don't make them that big they look nicer." Aya pointed out to the large L shaped pancakes.

"Yeah, but its faster this way. And I'm hungry." Yohji pouted at him.

"Then make large pancakes that take up the entire pan. You have two spatulas, therefore you will still be able to flip them." Yohji quickly dumped more mix into the pan to fill up the bottom.

"Thanks, Aya," Yohji leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Aya stood stock still, unsure of what to do.

"Manx called earlier, she wanted to let us know there's a mission tonight. She came yesterday, but apparently none of us were home when she showed up," Omi told them, smiling as he watched Aya teach Yohji how to cook.

Aya walked to Omi with the first plate and a glass or orange juice. The blonde blushed at still being treated like an invalid.

Next Aya placed a container of syrup down in front of him.

"Aya, sit down. Its my morning to cook, you should be relaxing." Yohji waved him off.

"I have to make sure you do it right." Aya blushed when he realized Yohji was wearing his shirt open and the collar pulled down enough to show the bite marks on his neck.

"I'll be fine, Aya." Yohji was all but sulking now.

"Once we're done eating we are going to train. Be ready, because I'm not going to warn you when I'm coming. Treat me like you would the target. I won't show you any mercy, as you shouldn't show any to me."

"Can we at least wait until our stomachs settle?" Ken asked with a groan.

"We'll see," Aya wasn't about to tell them the exact moment that he was going to go all out on them. He'd hidden his sword in the closet last night after Yohji had gone to bed. He was going to attack them full on using the back of the sword to remind them each time they would've died.

He also had a paint ball gun hidden under on him under his housecoat. He ate his pancakes without a word, as the others did the same, each one watching him like a hawk. He wasn't stupid, he was going to wait until they had put their dishes in the dishwasher. He wasn't going to risk actually harming them with broken glass. Also, he was going to have to be hard on Omi, being that the kid was going to have to pull his own in the mission.

Aya finished quickly, placing his dish in the dishwasher. Omi was next, followed by Ken, and lastly Yohji.

Aya paused, having a better idea.

"Ken, Omi, leave the room." Aya pointed to the hallway.

"What's up, Aya?" Yohji asked as the boys left the room.

"You are going to have to cover me, and Ken and Omi are going to have to cover each other."

"Okay. How exactly are we going to do this?" Yohji asked.

"Easily, we are going to start at the far corner of the house. The drapes are still all closed, and we are going to turn the lights off. We'll be fighting in the dark."

"Did you boys get all that?" Aya asked, looking toward where Ken and Omi had disappeared while pulling his sword out of the closet..

"Uh…yeah. Where do we start?" Ken asked.

"You start at the front door. Turn the lights out as you go," Aya pulled Yohji with him toward the back door, flicking the lights off.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Yohji asked, looking at the sword in his hand.

"I have enough self-control to not kill them or even wound them other than a few bruises. Show no mercy, treat it like a mission, just…don't kill them." Aya drew the paintball gun out of his housecoat and started stalking through the house, keeping to the shadows as he went, with Yohji preparing his wires.

The boys needed more training, that was a given. Yohji did, as well, but not as much as the boys did.

Aya listened carefully, noting the sound of their breathing as he neared. He held his hand up for Yohji to stop, and pointed to the far corner before shooting a paintball in the direction he could hear the breathing.

Omi screamed, but it wasn't a scream of pain, it was surprise. _I missed! _He shot again and again until the gun was empty before lunging into the room.

He swung his sword and caught someone in the middle with the back end.

He could hear the second Yohji unleashed his wires a second before he heard an 'oh, shit!' from Yohji.

Aya swung his sword in the direction of Yohji's voice, making sure the sword swung forward rather than straight across, before swinging it to the side, catching someone else by the waist.

"Who's still alive? " Aya asked, flicking on the lights.

"Uh, you are?" Yohji snickered.

"I'm not," Aya had felt Ken's fist just barely graze his stomach before he'd swung his sword at the boy.

"We are all dead. If Ken had his claws on I would've been taking him down while he was killing me. I hit Omi with the sword first, and someone killed you."

"That was Omi. Something hit me just as I was catching Omi with the wires."

Aya looked down at the fork that Omi had thrown. It would've been a dart in a real mission. It was true, they were all dead.

"Very good, all of you. If you keep this up we will have no problems. Lets do this again. This time I'll be paired with Ken, and Omi with you." Aya clapped a hand on Yohji's shoulder before turning the lights back out.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Yohji looked at Aya across the room. The redhead had taken up position at the far corner while waiting for the target. It worried Yohji, as he wasn't sure if he could get to Aya in time if the man was in trouble.

Yohji barely breathed as he watched two men walk into the room. One of them was the target, the other one…Yohji wasn't sure.

Yohji's heart stopped when he saw the target pull a gun and start shooting in Aya's direction. The other man continued to shoot while the target ran from the room.

They'd get the target later! Right now he had to get to Aya!

"The target, Balinese!" Aya shouted at him. "I have this under control!"

"But…"

"Move your ass!" Aya shouted, followed by the sound of the other man dropping to the floor in a heap.

Yohji didn't have to be told twice! He lunged into the hallway, only to find seven guards all shooting at him. He ducked back into the room.

"You hit?" Aya asked, grabbing him by the arm.

"No."

"Then keep moving before they trap us in here!" Aya ran out into the hallway and started slicing his way through the guards.

Yohji unleashed his wires into one of the beams before further aiming at the guards. He managing to catch two guards at once, yanking them painfully up off their feet, holding them as they gurgled and struggled, only managing to slit their own throats on the wire.

Aya was already ahead of him, racing through the hall. Yohji caught up to him quickly, throwing his wires at another hidden guard, taking the woman down easily.

_Target eliminated! _Omi's voice rang out in their comm. Now it was just a case of escaping with their lives.

Yohji opened a window and flung his wires at a nearby tree, grabbing Aya around the waist and swinging them down to the ground.

"You hit anywhere?" Yohji asked, checking him over on the way back to the car.

"I'm fine. It barely grazed me," Aya climbed into the car. Yohji grabbed his hand immediately. He was getting used to being able to do this, and he was going to do it every chance he had.

Omi and Ken clamoured into the backseat, panting for their breath as they locked their doors and threw on their seatbelts.

"You two are improving quite a bit, and you as well, Yohji. I think the drills from this morning mixed with the abilities you already had are paying off. We are going to do those drills every day from now on."

Yohji was glad. He'd actually enjoyed the drills, it was like a game of laser tag, and he'd always loved that game. Hell, he'd taken Omi and Ken out to play it on more than one occasion and they'd always had fun.

"No objections here," Yohji tightened his hand around Aya's, smiling as the redhead's breath caught for a split second before the man gained control of his emotions and plastered the icy mask on his face again. Regardless, Aya didn't pull away. And the boys, thankfully, said nothing about it.

He wished they were riding in the backseat right now, that way he could kiss that but that didn't stop him from wanting to fry the swordsman's brain with need.

He snuck a peek at Aya, only to find him sleeping soundly. He looked so cute in his sleep, so innocent like his world hadn't been ripped apart.

"Aya-Chan, why do you…?" Aya mumbled in his sleep before curling up as tightly as the seatbelt would allow.

_So that's not his real name. I wonder what he was called before he took on the name of the woman he's speaking to. Who was she? _And who had Aya once been? Yohji could feel himself choking up at just the thought. He'd known that Aya's mind was filled with a darkness that would consume him if Yohji didn't take care of it immediately. Aya was in pain, and Yohji wanted to be the one to alleviate it.

"Is he sleeping?" Ken whispered, trying to get a peek at Aya.

"Yeah," Yohji wanted to reach over and wipe the hair out of Aya's eyes, to touch his cheek. And then there were the dirty thoughts. He wondered what it would be like to wake Aya with a kiss, or wake him to being stretched or to have his mouth on him.

Either one sounded like a great way to wake up. But he knew that Aya wouldn't see it that way. Aya would run for the hills if he ever tried to do something like that.

When they arrived back at the house Yohji carefully picked Aya up and carried him into the house. Aya didn't even stir.

That was when Yohji realized that the arm he had wrapped around Aya's shoulders was wet with blood.

"Shit! He's not sleeping!" Yohji shouted, shoving Aya back into the car, giving the boys barely enough time to climb in, he sped down to the Magic Bus hospital.

Yohji drove as fast as he could, all the while keeping one of his hands on Aya's neck to feel the thready pulse.

"Just a graze, my ass! Are you out of your goddamned mind!" Yohji shouted as he pulled up in front of the hospital and ran Aya inside.

"I need some help!" Yohji shouted, shoving Aya into one of the wheelchairs and wheeling him toward the nearest doctor.

After about an hour of waiting Yohji decided to go to the receptionist.

"Can we visit Aya Fujimiya?" Yohji asked, he knew he looked desperate, his breathing was fast, his eyes were wide.

"Yes, she's in room 112 down the hall there." The woman pointed to the hall on the left.

"Thank you." Yohji was puzzled. Did they think Aya was a girl? Or was it…?

Yohji ran down the hall. He had to figure this out!

He barged into the room and found a young girl laying there, hooked up to various machines.

"Uh, hello. My name is Yohji Kudou. I don't know if you can even hear me, but the person you care about, the other Fujimiya, he's in the hospital right now. I don't know if he was your brother, your cousin, or even an older husband. I have no idea what's going on. All I can say is that I love him, and he's hurt pretty bad." Yohji took her hand in his own, and paused as something fell out of it.

He looked at the earring that lay on the bed. The mate to Aya's earring. "Older husband it is," Yohji felt bad now. Here he was, stealing her husband, even if he was way too old for her.

Yohji sat there with her for what must've been an hour before he fell asleep.

"So you're the one that has my brother confused. I must say, I've been hoping you would visit me soon. I just have one thing to say to you. If you hurt my brother I'll hurt you. But now that that's out of the way." _Brother! Thank God!_

"So, you love him? From the bottom of your heart, do you mean what you said? I hope so, because Ran really needs someone to take care of him. And I'm in no position to be able to do more than give him some advice. Stay by his side, and help him get through the tough times he's been having.

"Now you should really go and check on him to make sure he's alright. It was nice meeting you," she said with a giggle.

Yohji's eyes snapped open. He stared at the pretty girl that still lay comatose in the bed. He picked up the earring and placed it back in her hand, closing her fingers around it to make sure that it didn't get lost.

Yohji wandered back to the receptionist.

"Is Ran Fujimiya ready for guests?" he was going to have to trust that he'd really heard her voice. It was all he had to go by!

The receptionist pulled up the files on the computer, before nodding at him.

"He's upstairs in room 809. According to the records he's recovering just fine. But the doctors want to keep him overnight for observation."

Yohji knew that a doctor wasn't going to come out and say anything to them unless Aya was dead. The hospital was busy with doctors running around like someone had lit a fire under their asses.

He motioned for Ken and Omi to follow him. He took the elevator in order to get there faster.

He needed to know that Aya was alright!

He raced toward the room of Ran Fujimiya and briskly walked in. Aya turned his head to look at him.

"Just a graze my ass! You almost died, you stubborn ass!" Yohji all but shouted.

"If I hadn't passed out I could've stitched it myself without being on the record as incompetent," Aya said in a quiet voice, reaching his hand out.

Yohji quickly grasped it in both hands, kissing the knuckles.

"I met your sister downstairs."

author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D

okay. so I know I've made Aya get shot and stuff over and over, but right now he had to so that Yohji could meet Aya-Chan!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Aya felt like shit. He'd known that getting the man to shoot him was a stupid ass idea, but it was the only way for Yohji to meet Aya-Chan without his influence. Aya-Chan would make answers that he wanted to hear instead of the advice she should be giving Yohji.

He'd purposely scraped his sword on the wall to get the target's attention. What he hadn't expected was for the man to have good enough aim to nearly hit his heart.

"Crazy bastard," Yohji snorted, obviously knowing what he had done.

"Come over here, Yohji," Aya patted the bed. Yohji didn't need to be told twice, he sat down on the bed beside him.

Aya shifted over to lay his head in Yohji's lap.

"I thought you were going to die. My heart was going to beat right out of my chest! Don't you know how I feel about you?" Yohji's hand was petting through his hair. It felt so nice to be touched by someone that cared about him.

"I don't know," Aya said very softly, half hoping that Yohji wouldn't hear him. He couldn't wish for Yohji to love him. It wouldn't ever happen, and he knew that.

"I know you won't believe me, and you'll probably run for the hills. But I love you." Aya's eyes widened. Yohji couldn't possibly mean that, could he?

Aya searched his own heart and wasn't sure how he felt about Yohji. I mean he felt warm whenever Yohji was near him. He had also found himself longing for Yohji when the man wasn't around.

"Would you lay with me?" Aya asked. Aya-Chan knew best, and if she thought he was in love with Yohji then there was no doubt in his mind that it was the truth.

"I don't want to hurt you, Aya." Yohji slowly and carefully slid Aya out of his lap and lay down beside him, careful of his injury.

"Do you still plan on keeping me, Yohji?" Aya looked into his eyes, which were so full of love that it couldn't be faked.

They were just a hairs breath away from kissing. Yohji looked so beautiful at that moment.

Aya slid a hand over Yohji's cheek.

"How do I do this, Yohji?" Aya asked. He had no idea how to initiate a kiss like the one Yohji had given him on that first day.

"Do what, Aya?" Yohji looked confused.

"Would you…kiss me?" he continued to caress Yohji's cheek while looking into his eyes.

"I thought you would never let me kiss you. Close your eyes, Aya, and just feel," Yohji's lips touched his. Aya's brain was frying as Yohji nudged his mouth open and slid his tongue inside. Aya gasped into his mouth, leaning into the kiss. He had denied himself true affection for so long that he felt like a virgin again.

Yohji's lips sliding around his, pushing his tongue deeper until Aya kissed back. Still unsure of what he was doing, Aya pushed his tongue against Yohji's. He was breathless as the man started to kiss him harder, plundering his mouth with a kiss that was skilled and loving.

Aya pulled away for a second, just to catch his breath before kissing Yohji again, this time initiating it himself. He slid his hand down Yohji's chest as Yohji rolled over to lay on top of him. His stitches hurt at the sudden movement, but he wasn't about to complain as Yohji started to rub against him through their clothes.

Aya slid his arms around Yohji's neck, keeping him from pulling away while Yohji kissed him senseless. He'd expected on kiss, but the feeling of drowning in Yohji's arms was amazing. He took Yohji's advice and just let himself feel.

"I've waited for so long to kiss you. You're mine as much as I'm yours. I won't ever let you go."

"Do you promise that?" Aya asked, looking him in the eye for any signs of betrayal. Yohji's eyes were so easy to read. He could see nothing but honesty in his gaze.

"Hell yeah, I promise that. No one else is allowed to touch you. And no one else will touch me."

"I love you, too," Aya admitted, expecting Yohji to pull away and take off. Aya-Chan had made him accept those feelings with her simple words of advice. She helped him learn to feel again.

"Stay with me?" Aya knew he was blushing, but he wanted Yohji to stay overnight with him. He didn't want to be left alone.

"Baby, you won't ever be able to get away from me. As long as the doctors let me stay I'll be yours."

"They'll kick you out, but just do what I do, I wait until the doctors leave and sneak in the window." Aya leaned his head up and bit lightly on Yohji's neck. He could feel Yohji's hardness pressing against his own.

"Yohji, do you want to have sex with me right now?" Aya knew he was being blunt, and was actually shocked by the startled look on Yohji's face.

'Not right now, baby. I want our first time together to be romantic, not just a rut in the hospital. I want it to be special." No one had ever said anything like that to him. No one had ever cared. No one had wanted to know him, or make him feel good. Everyone just took what they could get from him without even asking how he felt about it. Knight and Masato were the worst, because they liked pain more than he did. They had done a lot of things that he'd hated. Tying him down and whipping him, or taking him together. He had enjoyed parts of it. I mean he'd been so long without any sort of human contact that he hadn't fought at all or said a word as they tested his limits.

"Right now I'm wishing that you didn't want romantic, that you would just undress and take me right here. Your self control is a lot stronger than mine."

"You have no idea how badly I want to take you up on that offer. But I can't . You have no idea how much that kiss meant to me. But I love you too much to take advantage of you."

"How long did they say I have to stay here?" Aya asked. He wanted to go home, then Yohji could plan whatever romantic thing he had in mind, and then Aya would be able to show Yohji how much he cared.

"Just overnight. I'm bringing you home tomorrow morning."

"Do the others know that I was shot on purpose? I dragged my sword against the wall to get the target's attention. Do they know?" Aya hoped they didn't. They already thought he was a psychopath. He didn't want to add to the title.

"Yeah, they know what you did. I didn't tell them why though. I figured if you wanted them to know you would tell them yourself." Thank God! He didn't want the others to know about Aya-Chan just yet.

Aya smiled as Yohji climbed off him and lay close to him, gently pulling him into his arms.

Author's notes: Yay! Finally the kiss!

Thanks JollybigSis and BLackorcid for your reviews. :D


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Yohji nearly jumped out of his skin when the doctor entered the private room Aya was staying in. There was no way he could escape in time, so he just lay there with Aya sleeping softly in his arms.

"Visiting hours are closed, Mr. Kudou," the doctor glared at him.

"I know that. But I couldn't leave him alone to rot in the hospital even if was just for a day." Yohji wasn't about to get into a fight about it. He'd said his piece, now the doctor could go to hell!

Yohji gently shook Aya awake.

"Wake up, baby, the doctor is here to check on you," he kissed Aya's forehead, smiling as Aya's violet eyes slid open. Aya turned a glare on the doctor before stretching and yawning.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Fujimiya?" the doctor asked, checking his pupils.

"I feel fine."

Yohji wasn't really paying too much attention to the doctor. He was too busy looking at Aya while the doctor spewed some medical jargon that ended with him telling Aya to take iron pills and take it easy.

"Can I take him home now?" Yohji knew Aya didn't want to be there for another second. He looked uncomfortable and pissed off.

"Yes, just make sure he doesn't exert himself." Yohji nodded. Aya wouldn't be good on missions until he was healed. He wondered how the man was going to react to the babying he'd been giving Omi. _Probably best to not do that_.

"Come on, baby, lets get out of here." Yohji leaned in and kissed him gently. A small smile crossed Aya's lips. It was so rare to see Aya smile. Yohji was transfixed by the gentle look on the swordsman's face.

Aya slid out of the bed. He looked worse for wear, but Yohji knew that was because of the injury. He quickly helped Aya dress in a pair of blue jeans and that orange sweater that he wasn't too fond of.

"Baby, I could carry you if you want." Aya couldn't be that heavy.

"And I could choke you if you want." Aya chuckled, accepting Yohji's help walking as the blonde placed an arm underneath his, wrapping around his back to keep him steady.

"Remind me why you thought getting shot was a good idea again?"

"It was worth it. You were able to speak to her, and I was able to kiss you."

"Yeah, that sister of yours is wise beyond her years. She truly wants you to be happy, and she knows that I want to be the one who makes you happy." Yohji wanted to hug him, to hold him close, but that wasn`t how Aya would want to be treated right now. He would get upset if he thought he was being treated like an invalid.

"Aya-Chan has always had the answers for everything. She is so loving and kind. Some days I can't bear to be near her because I have a hard time accepting that this really happened to her. That bastard Takatori took everything from me. But even if its painful, I always make a point of visiting her. She needs someone to talk to." Yohji knew exactly what he meant. When he'd met Aya-Chan she'd been glowing from having someone to talk to.

"Will you…also make a point of visiting her? I think she needs more than just myself to talk to. There are so many things that she might never experience, so many people that she is going to miss out on meeting."

"I'll visit her whenever I can, I promise." Yohji hoped that Aya knew that he meant it. He was going to need the girl's advice, as well. And besides that, he actually liked her company. She wasn't annoying like the fan girls that hung out at the shop. She was a genuine person, and he was glad that Aya had someone like her to hang onto.

"How are Ken and Omi?" Aya asked as he watched Yohji fill out the discharge papers. He hoped the boys hadn't been hurt during the mission.

"They're worried sick, but otherwise fine. You scared us all to death. Ken and Omi were sure that you wouldn't recover. They've been shaken up ever since. And I'm sure they're going to grill you about why you would purposely get shot. If I didn't know the answer to that question I'd have smacked some sense into you."

Aya chuckled and walked as best as he could out to the car with Yohji, who helped him into the seat and buckled his seatbelt. He could see the embarrassment in Aya's glare. He was beginning to understand Aya's different glares.

"Do you know what I want to do to you right now?" Aya asked, giving him a wicked look.

"Something I've already said no to. You're going to have to wait until I show you what a nice romantic night is like." he could feel his member rising to the thought of pinning Aya against the seat and taking him right there. It was all he could do to stop himself from jumping the redhead.

"We already went out for dinner. Wasn't that what romantic is? A date?" Aya looked puzzled.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a home cooked meal," Yohji reached over and grasped Aya's hand while keeping the other one on the wheel.

"Cooking is romantic? Should I be careful when cooking for the boys? Do you think they have the wrong impression…"

"No, its not like that. Its going to be a night with just the two of us."

"You bribing the boys to go out for dinner again?" Aya snorted. Yohji hadn't realized that Aya had caught on to that. He should've known better, he had seen the way Aya looked at everything suspicious. He had to know what was going on at all times.

"Yeah, you've got a better idea?" Yohji gave his hand a light squeeze.

"No. I just find it amusing that you have to pay them to leave the house." Okay, he had a point there.

Yohji pulled up into the driveway, only to get Aya crawling into his lap, straddling him. Aya's lips crushed against his while he undulated against him.

"We could do this right now," Aya whispered in his ear before kissing him again. Yohji wrapped his arms around Aya's waist, kissing back.

Careful of Aya's injury, Yohji drew away from him.

"Aya, please. Let me have you in a romantic way. I want something that no one else has had. I want it to be special for the both of us."

Aya grumbled, but climbed off of him. Yohji sighed at the loss. He wanted nothing more than to pull Aya closer, rip off his clothes and take him up on that offer!

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and ShonenAISorcerer for your reviews! :D


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Aya tapped his nails on the table as he watched Yohji cook. There were so many comments he wanted to make. He wanted to give Yohji tips so that the meal wouldn't be ruined. But he also didn't want to hurt Yohji's pride by pointing out that he was letting the noodles boil for too long and not stirring up the white cheese sauce.

He knew Yohji was doing his best, but…but he was doing it WRONG! He could smell the sauce starting to burn.

"How the hell did that happen?" Yohji cried, pulling off the stove.

"Because you weren't stirring it," Aya finally said, rolling his eyes.

"You could've said something!" Yohji pouted at him.

"Sometimes we have to learn by example. Maybe it will be in your memory now so that you don't burn the next one."

"Yeah, but what do I do now! We don't have enough of anything to make the sauce!"

"Then grab one of the ones that Omi picked up with groceries. And take the pot off the burner, you're turning the noodles into mush."

"Shit!" Yohji pulled it off the burner and strained it.

"You weren't going to tell me that either? Aya! I was trying to make a romantic dinner. Now its soggy noodles and microwave spaghetti sauce."

"Its fine, Yohji." Aya watched him put the sauce in the microwave. He didn't care either way right now. Yohji was the one who wanted to do the romantic thing. The only thing that made Aya care about it was the fact that no one had ever done anything like this for him. No one had cared enough to even bother. I mean Yohji knew that he could have him without any of this, and yet the man was still trying to make things as special for them as possible.

To tell the truth, Aya wasn't all that hungry to begin with, he'd just pretended to be so that things still felt like they were on his terms. He didn't know why that was so important to him even now. Even so, he wouldn't tell Yohji that.

He ate without a word. He didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to say anything?

Yohji was smiling at him.

"Its too bad you work in a flower shop, or I would've brought you flowers." Yohji chuckled.

"And there's also the fact that I'm male." Aya quickly put his hand over his cup when Yohji moved to pour him some wine.

"It won't kill you, Aya," Yohji snorted.

"I would like to keep all of my brain cells, thank you."

"Okay, keep drinking water then," Yohji smirked at him. Aya had every intention of continuing to drink water. He wasn't a huge fan of any sort of alcohol. He'd been known to have the odd glass of wine, but only if he'd really been in the mood for it, which wasn't very often.

"And by the way, some guys do like flowers."

Aya finished off and rinsed his dish before putting it in the dishwasher. He stood there and waited for Yohji to finish. The blonde seemed to get the point and hurry up.

This was as special for Aya as it was for Yohji. It was special for Yohji simply because he loved him. And for Aya? Well, Aya wanted to know what it would be like to be with someone that he loved. Both reasons amounted to the same thing.

Aya walked toward the stairs, holding out his hand to Yohji, who was quick to take it.

"Well, I sort of tried to make my room a bit romantic, too. I hope you like it," Yohji said, and Aya could swear he saw a touch of self-consciousness in Yohji's eyes before it was quickly replaced with a smile.

Aya was intrigued about what Yohji's idea of a romantic room was. _Did he pick up his clothes off the floor?_

Yohji pushed his door open to reveal what almost looked like a different room. The porn on his walls had been taken down, the clothes were put away, the bed was made, and there were candles surrounding the entire room.

"Yohji! You left candles burning up here while you were cooking downstairs?" Aya growled. His eyes narrowed at the rose petals sprinkled across the white sheets.

"they're fake. I know you don't like the smell of flowers."

Aya smiled at him, but walked over to the bed and shook out the top sheet. He knew what fake flowers felt like, and it wasn't something he wanted stuck to his body.

"they're too rough. Besides, they look better down there," Aya said quickly, hoping that he hadn't hurt Yohji's feelings.

"However you like it, Aya."

Aya pulled his shirt up over his head, folded it neatly, and set it on Yohji's dresser.

"Why don't you dance for me, Aya?"

"Not going to happen," he'd done it a few times for missions, and he'd hated it.

"Want me to dance for you?"

"I want you to quit wasting time." Aya caught the way Yohji was staring at him. He wasn't used to being looked at like that. I mean whenever he'd been with anyone else they had barely looked at him at all until he was out of his clothes. Yohji was staring at his chest. Aya looked down to try to see what Yohji was looking at, but shrugged it off.

"Never seen a man's chest before? I find that hard to believe."

"None worth looking at, well, other than my own that is," Yohji was smirking at him.

"No one said you have to stay over there with your clothes on looking like a virgin schoolboy," Aya grinned when Yohji barked out a surprised laugh.

"I don't think anyone would ever describe me like that!"

"Then come here!" Aya grabbed Yohji around the waist and jerked him into his arms. He didn't bother with the buttons on Yohji's shirt, he just ripped it open instead and folded it, setting on top of his own.

He bit lightly at Yohji's collarbone, making the blonde gasp before trailing a kiss down to his nipple, taking it in his mouth.

"Damn! I never thought that…"

"quiet," Aya couldn't concentrate if Yohji kept talking.

He steered Yohji toward the bed, pushing him down onto it.

He made quick work of his own pants before climbing ontop of Yohji. He wanted to tease the blonde a bit first. He knew what to do. He'd never tried to tease anyone before. He hadn't ever cared enough to.

He nibbled the flesh around Yohji's bellybutton as he started drawing down the blonde's zipper.

Yohji's eyes were intense when Aya looked up at him. He grinned as he climbed off of Yohji and rid the blonde of his pants, folding them with his own.

Aya gasped with surprise as Yohji reached over, grabbed onto him, and yanked him back down onto the bed.

"How do you like it, Aya?" Yohji asked. Aya paused. He wanted to lay on his back and stare up at Yohji.

"That depends on you, Yohji. It depends on what you already know." he didn't know how to word it better. He was pretty sure that, knowing Yohji was still new to desiring a man, that he should probably do all the work by riding him. But he also wanted Yohji to have some semblance of control.

"What I mean is, do you like to top or bottom?"

"Oh, I can do either or, but I prefer to bottom. Do you know what to do?"

"I think so."

"My only rule is that I refuse to turn my back to someone during sex. You can choose the position from there."

"Okay."

Yohji kissed him. He still couldn't get over how nice a kiss really felt. When he was younger and heard somewhat of what a real kiss entailed he'd been grossed out. He never would've guessed that it would feel like a deep connection between them. Even when Aya-Chan had told him, he supposed he'd still thought it would feel gross. He rested his head on Yohji's chest for a second, trying to think of what he would need to do to keep Yohji comfortable with the situation. Yohji usually liked women, he knew that. But he also wasn't about to act like a damned woman! Regardless, he wanted this to be easy for Yohji when he knew the man had never tried this before.

Aya didn't open his eyes and look as he heard Yohji popping the cap off the tube. It wasn't long before he felt Yohji's fingers at his entrance. He winced when he felt the first one slide in. He'd expected it to sting like it always had with everyone else. But he supposed it was because Yohji had used a decent enough amount of lubricant, instead of thinking things like hand cream or spit did the trick.

"You okay, Aya?" Yohji asked. Aya lifted his head from Yohji's chest and looked up at him.

"I'm fine. I'll let you know if I'm not." which was a lie and he well knew it. If Yohji hurt him he wouldn't say anything. He never said anything with the others.

"I want you to keep your eyes locked with mine so I can see if I'm hurting you." Yohji reached his free hand up and cupped Aya's cheek.

Aya rolled his eyes, but nodded, keeping his eyes locked as Yohji's second finger pushed in, scissoring inside.

"Am I doing this right, Aya?" Yohji asked.

Aya nodded, and then winced when the third finger pressed in.

"Shit, I'm so…"

Aya grabbed Yohji's wrist when the blonde made to pull his hand away.

"Its not painful, its just uncomfortable. Its normal. It has to be done." Aya said. There was no way in hell a man as big as Yohji was going to get inside of him without proper stretching.

"How do you want me, Yohji?" Aya asked, pushing Yohji's hand away when the blonde made to add another finger. He didn't need that many unless he was taking two at a time.

"You can have me over you or under you and still be seme. You just have to tell me what you want."

"What about what you want?"

"What I want?" Aya paused at that.

"Yeah, lets do things your way this time."

"Okay." Aya grabbed the tube of lubricant from Yohji and slathered it onto the blonde's member before lowering himself onto it, feeling it push inside, spreading the muscles and tissues as he fought to take it to the hilt. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead as he forced himself to take it all.

"I thought I was supposed to start shallow and carefully move on. The book said…"

"The book wasn't written by a man who needed this like I do right now!" Aya growled, leaning down and kissing Yohji vigorously on the mouth before moving down to his neck while he waited for his body to adjust.

As soon as the pain was gone he started to move. He wanted it to be so intense that Yohji would want it again. He didn't think he would be able to handle Yohji getting bored with him.

"You are so beautiful like this," Yohji panted, planting his feet against the bed and surging up to keep pace with him.

Aya's back straightened and he threw his head back, feeling the pressure starting as Yohji hammered into him. One of Yohji's hands stayed on his hip while the other one trailed over his chest.

Aya cried out as he came, collapsing down onto his chest as the blonde came.

"Will you stay in here with me tonight, Aya?" Yohji's clean hand was running through his hair, moving against his scalp and over his ear with each brush.

"Yes." Aya let his eyes droop shut.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis for your review


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Yohji woke with a start when someone smacked him in the face. "Wha…" he looked up at the culprit.

"Aya? What the hell…"

"Expecting to wake up beside someone else?" Aya's eyes bore into his, demanding an answer.

"No, baby. I just wasn't expecting you to belt me first thing in the morning. Was I really that bad at it?" Yohji still felt like he was lost with Aya. He'd hoped that being with him once would make him more confident for the next time. Right now he was more worried that it had been a one night thing. He wanted to keep Aya, damnit!

"I hardly touched you, you big baby. I let you sleep in for four extra hours. Its time to get up."

"There are much better ways to wake me up, Aya," Yohji snorted, sitting up and stretching.

"Not and actually get you out of the bed. Move your ass." Aya was already showered and dressed, wearing that orange sweater of his.

"Can I burn it, Aya?" Yohji asked, fingering the sleeve to Aya's sweater.

"If you hate it so much why did you bring it to the hospital?" Aya grabbed his hand and used it to tug him to his feet.

"Because I know you like it and I wanted you to have something comforting. You know?" he'd been worried about Aya, and had done what he could to try to make the other man comfortable, even if it meant letting loose the beast of bad fashion.

"Then you know why I won't let you burn it. Aya-Chan liked it so you'd better get used to it because its not going anywhere."

"So what's the big deal about hitting me awake anyway? I don't have a shift today." his jaw still hurt.

"I barely touched you. And you can't honestly tell me that it was the first time anyone has ever slapped you."

"Yeah, well, those were girls. You're a lot stronger than them. But anyway, why am I awake? Its not even ten yet!"

"I just thought you and I could go out to eat and I would formally introduce you to Aya-Chan. But if you don't want to…"

"I want to! Of course I do!" truth be told, he actually liked Aya's little sister. When he'd met her she'd been sweet and gentle without being obnoxious. And he was thrilled that Aya was bringing him to her to get her blessings. I mean he knew that Aya-Chan wanted what was best for her brother, wanted him to be happy. Now she had met him and had been given time to decide whether or not them being together really was for the best.

Yohji had never ever been introduced to someone's family before. The only other person he'd loved was Asuka, and even with her he'd never met her family.

"Then make yourself presentable and meet me downstairs."

"Don't I at least get a kiss for good behaviour?" Yohji pouted at him.

"When you've brushed your teeth you can give me all the kisses you want. But nothing's worse than having just brushed your teeth and then kissing someone who hasn't."

"Okay, but I'm taking you up on the offer to kiss the hell out of you today!" and he meant it, too. If Aya thought he was getting out of it he was sadly mistaken!

Yohji darted into the bathroom and had the fastest shower of his life. He kept the water bordering on cold so that he wouldn't have a reason to linger.

Once he was dressed and his hair thrown back into an elastic, he brushed his teeth and raced down the stairs, knocking Aya over when they collided. He was quick to catch the redhead to keep him from hitting the floor.

"A little eager, aren't you?" Aya snorted.

Yohji kept his arms around Aya's waist. Aya, taking the hint, leaned in and kissed him carefully.

"Aw, aren't they cute," Ken teased as he wandered into the room.

Yohji had to keep a tight hold on Aya to keep the redhead from murdering him.

"Ken, I swear to God you're an idiot! I told you to leave them alone!" Omi barked, grabbing Ken's ear and dragging him out of the room.

"Sorry," Omi gave them an apologetic look as he shoved Ken down the hall.

"You have to stop apologising for everyone, Omi. You're not responsible for everyone around you." Aya waved him away.

"So, where to first?" Yohji took Aya's hand in his own, feeling the sword calluses scratch lightly against his palm.

"I think we should visit Aya-Chan first. I think she would like that. Besides, if we eat first you're likely to spill something on yourself." Aya smirked at him. Yohji wanted to spill on Aya as a joke_. I might spill on who? _Yohji let go of his hand only long enough for them to get their shoes off and then grabbed it again. He liked this, being able to walk hand in hand with Aya.

Who the hell would've guessed that Aya of all people, whom he had to strive to impress(or at the very least not look like an ass in front of) would be the one he could see himself spending the rest of his life with? When they walked out to the Porsche Aya didn't let go of his hand until they actually started getting into the car.

Yohji climbed into the passenger seat and tried to grab his hand, but Aya pushed his hand away.

"I need both hands to drive. You'll have to settle for putting your hand on my arm until we get there." Aya gave him a warning look before starting the car.

"What if I put my hand here instead?" he slid his hand high up on Aya's thigh.

"Doesn't matter as long as I have both hands on the wheel and you don't get any ideas about unzipping my pants. I don't want to crash." he'd been hoping for a reaction out of Aya, maybe a blush? Maybe indignation? Anything but being ignored.

"I promise I won't undo your pants, Aya," Yohji had to try to keep from grinning from ear to ear as he slid his hand around to touch Aya's member through his pants, rubbing firmly against it.

"Stop it!" Aya snapped, glaring at him.

"Why? Come on. Let me have a little fun," Yohji pouted, trying to keep his face somewhat innocent.

"You can have fun after we visit my sister. I don't want to visit her smelling like sex. It wouldn't be right."

"Oh, sorry," he hadn't thought of that. What if he'd gone too far and made Aya come? He was pretty sure Aya would turn the car around and get changed before leaving again, only he'd be leaving without him.

"Its not your fault that your circulation is always cut off from the thinking head." Aya smirked at him before quickly turning his eyes back to the road.

Author's notes: So here i was, writing the chapter, and my laptop ran out of juice and turned off. I had to re-write it. XP

so if there's spelling mistakes or anything I'm sorry, I kind of re-wrote it as fast as possible.

Thanks JollyBigSis and Cat70 for your reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Aya looked at Yohji, taking the blonde's hand in his own, he led him into Aya-Chan's room. They had both taken sleeping pills and now that they were feeling the effects.

He didn't know what to say to Yohji in preparation. In truth, he himself was in the dark. He'd never introduced anyone to his sister before, even if she had already met Yohji.

They walked to Aya-Chan's bed and pulled up two chairs.

"I've brought Yohji here, Aya-Chan," Aya smiled, he took her hand in his own, keeping a hold of Yohji's with the other. He didn't know if the connection only worked while holding her hand, as he had never tried before.

Aya smiled when he heard his sister giggle.

"Its about time you two stubborn boys came to visit me! I've been waiting here wondering what happened! I was so worried!" she threw her arms around Aya's neck, hugging him tight.

Aya laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

"I've been told you've been meddling in my love life, Aya-Chan," Aya chuckled.

"Well of course I did! You weren't going to do it on your own! Just because you're cute doesn't mean you don't need my help!" she giggled, ducking the feigned swat at her head.

"I think she said it well A…Ran," Yohji laughed, kissing Aya's cheek.

"And me without my camera! Being in a coma sucks! But then again, its not like I have anyone to show pictures to anymore. So I guess it doesn't really matter. I mean I'll remember the smile on your face, Ran. And I'll remember that you put that look there, Yohji. And as long as you take care of my brother I won't staple your balls to the floor," she laughed.

Yohji choked at that.

"Aya-Chan! You shouldn't say things like that.! You're too young!" Aya had never heard her talk like that, even though she was giggling like it was just a joke.

"Oh please! A good sister has to say these things! And as long as he's good to you then its just words." she winked at Yohji.

"If I ever hurt your brother I'll let you, okay? But just so you know, I plan on keeping him."

"That's what I like to hear! Go team!"

Aya couldn't help but laugh at her antics. She was genuinely happy for him, and felt comfortable enough around Yohji to joke around in front of him. He hadn't been sure how she would act.

"I approve of your choice, Ran. You two look good together. And you're both at ease. I don't get to see you at ease much these days, Ran. There's always something darker in your eyes. It worries me. Yohji, promise me you'll chase those shadows away?" she held out her pinkie to him.

"I promise to try my hardest," Yohji linked his finger with hers. "Thanks, Aya-Chan."

"Its settled then! Now shouldn't you two be on a date or something? As much as I love the company, I don't want to take up your whole day. Go and do something fun. Or something romantic…or there are other things…"

"Aya-Chan!" Aya cried, mortified that she would have any idea of what exactly it is that they 'do'.

"Have fun, boys!"

Aya's eyes slid open. He turned just in time to see Yohji sitting up, stretching his back.

"She's a character," Yohji snorted.

"Oh, she is that alright." Aya stood up, pulling Yohji up by the hand.

"Well, I guess we should leave then."

The staff was staring at them as Aya led Yohji down the hall. He supposed it was probably because his hand was still linked with Yohji's. But he wasn't going to let go just because of that.

Of course that didn't mean he was beyond kicking their asses if they actually made any comments.

He watched one of the nurse's head into Aya-Chan's room to check on her like they always did after anyone visited her. He was glad, too. It meant that if anyone hurt his sister the nurses would know who it was.

"So, where do you want to go, Yohji?" Aya asked as they climbed into the car. He swatted Yohji's hand away as the man made to molest him while he was starting up the car.

"I'm sure we can find us a nice secluded place," Yohji smirked at him, leaning in and kissing the side of his neck.

"Wait until I find a place, you idiot! You're going to make me crash!" Aya shoved him back into his own seat. Driving was something he would always pay close attention to. The person who put Aya-Chan in a coma had done it on purpose, and he'd be damned if he'd hurt someone that way even by accident if it wasn't on a mission!

"Can't multi-task?" Yohji snickered.

"I will not put someone innocent in Aya-Chan's situation."

"Oh, she was in a car accident?" Yohji looked guilty now.

"Something like that." He didn't want to think about the details right now. Right now he really just wanted to enjoy some time with Yohji.

He pulled off the main roads and drove to a field nearby. He liked to go there sometimes to think when he didn't want any distractions. He could let go out here and no one would hear him.

He opened the car door and climbed out.

"Okay, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but it'll do. But why are we doing it out here? Why not go back in the car?"

"You are _not_ getting stains in my car!" Aya growled.

"Whatever, Aya. Now get that sexy body over here now!" Yohji was laughing as he pulled him into his arms.

Aya leaned in and kissed him, pulling Yohji's shirt open.

"You're going to start buying me new ones if you keep ripping them all!" Yohji laughed, kissing him back.

Aya undid the top three buttons of his own and pulled it up over his head.

"Oh sure, you'll rip mine but not yours."

"Because you have more. I don't."

"Yeah, I know, and if I didn't think you looked adorable with the cuffs of your shirt covering your knuckles I would complain about you wearing another man's shirt."

"Want me to get rid of it?" it didn't really mean that much to him. I mean its not like he'd gone to a store and chosen one he liked, he stole it when Knight hadn't cleaned up after himself. And he hadn't stolen it because he gave two shitts about Knight, either, he'd just thought he might need one.

"Please."

Aya handed it to Yohji, who ripped the shirt right down the middle.

"We could've donated it."

"I am a firm believer that someone who kills others shouldn't donate their belongings, it will bring our darkness into their lives. Now if you want to donate money then go for it."

"No more talking," Aya shoved Yohji down and climbed on top of him. Yohji's hands were everywhere immediately, touching him like he wanted to memorize the feel of him.

Aya drew back only to remove his pants while Yohji did the same. Aya kissed him again while Yohji started to stretch him.

"You ready?" Yohji asked. Aya nodded, staring into Yohji's eyes while the blonde started to push up into him.

Once he was adjusted he started to move, riding Yohji hard while the blonde shoved up into him again and again. He could feel himself close. He let Yohji see in his eyes what he was feeling right now. How much he needed him, and how much he loved him.

Aya gasped as he came. And a few short thrusts later Yohji came. Aya rolled off him to lay at his side in the grass, just enjoying the feel of the air on his body and Yohji's arms wrapped around him.

"We definitely have to come here again," Yohji kissed his forehead.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews. :D


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Yohji wanted to get home as quickly as possible. There had been two missions, one for him one for Aya. Ken had told him that he and Omi were going to be out.

Yohji hadn't seen Aya all day except for first thing in the morning when Aya had pointed to a page in Yohji's stolen book and had told him it was his homework before the redhead had taken off.

Yohji had just stared at the pages for the longest time without reading them. More than anything he was staring at the picture.

When he got home he was going to shower and then show Aya what he had learned. He just hoped to hell he knew what he was doing. I mean it seemed simple enough, but it was more the fact that Yohji knew Aya had been doing all the work. It was time to find out if he had learned anything at all. He wondered what it would feel like to cover Aya with his body and make love to him while being in control of things on his own. Would Aya even say anything if he screwed it up? The dynamics seemed simple enough. But then everything always did until you had to do it for the first time.

He'd always wondered exactly what he and Aya could do if Aya didn't want to turn his back to him. He knew there had to be other ways than just Aya taking complete control of things.

I mean he'd take Aya any way he could get him. What he really wanted to ask Aya was why he didn't trust anyone to turn his back on them.

He took a peek in his mirror as he pulled up in the driveway. He had blood on his face, and in his hair. Yeah, he would definitely need a shower before he pounced on his favourite redhead.

He grinned as he wondered if Aya were already in the shower. That could be fun. But then again, Aya probably wouldn't want to have sex in the shower, as the only way to do that without them getting hurt was to do it from behind. And hell yeah he wanted him like that, too.

His mind had already been going over the possibilities, trying to come up with his own unique takes on it, but there were really only a few ways that he could actually make work, and those were from the book he'd been reading.

He walked into the house from the garage, making a B-line for the basement. He was going to do what they all did after a mission, go downstairs and hose down his clothes and body, hang his clothes up to dry, and then head upstairs to have a real shower.

He paused as he walked into what Ken had named the 'cold ass hosing room' only to find Aya sitting there still in his mission gear, with splashes of blood on his face and hair. The redhead wasn't even moving to clean himself up. He sat on the ledge with one knee drawn up and both arms folded around it, staring at him over his arm.

"You okay, Aya?" Yohji asked, trying to read those violet eyes. He wasn't sure what was there, but it was definitely dark, and scary as hell.

Yohji didn't know if he should approach him right now, so he stood on the other side of the room just keeping eye contact, as if blinking for an instant would have Aya attack him like a wild animal.

Aya gloved hand raised, crooking a finger at him to come closer. Yohji didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should just walk away right now. He was pretty sure that any moves toward the door would have Aya chase him down. The longer he stood there the more darkness grew in Aya's eyes.

Yohji did the only thing he could do, he walked over to him and took his hand.

"We should get you cleaned up, Aya," Yohji gave the redhead a reassuring smile and tugged at his hand. The redhead didn't budge.

"What do you want, Aya? I can't read you right now." A direct approach, that was best.

"I don't know what's wrong, baby. A bad mission?" still that stare. He moved to drop Aya's hand, but the redhead held excruciatingly tight immediately.

"Fuck, Aya! Let go!" Yohji shouted, trying to pull his hand free.

"Is that what you want?" Aya asked. Yohji had a feeling that Aya wasn't just talking about his hand.

"Did I do something to piss you off? Whatever it is I'm sorry!" Yohji was starting to feel desperate.

Yohji sat down beside Aya and did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him. He knew Aya was going to hit him, or bite him, but he couldn't just stand there and do nothing while Aya was going through…whatever the hell that was.

Aya's hand wrapped around the back of his neck tightly, but he didn't push him away, he was holding him in place so he couldn't move away.

Yohji had meant it as a gentle gesture to ease the other man, but there was nothing gentle about this kiss, not when Aya was calling the shots.

Yohji wondered what it was exactly that Aya wanted. He opened his eyes and stared into Aya's, which hadn't softened even a fraction.

Aya's other hand slid up his side, before grasping the zipper on his coat and dragging it down.

Yohji tried to pull away. Aya couldn't possibly want…but then again, Aya wasn't like anyone he had ever met before, so he didn't really have anything to compare this to. All he knew was that right now his lover was dangerous. It was best to just give in to whatever the hell the man wanted right now. He knew he could wrap his wires around the redhead and force him away, but he had a feeling that this was important for some reason. Whatever this was, he had to prove to Aya that he was whatever he needed. That he would take care of him even when he was like this.

He wondered if this was what Aya-Chan had seen. She had asked him to chase the shadows from Aya's eyes. She wasn't a stupid girl, not even close. Aya did a good job hiding this from everyone. He wondered how long a part of the redhead was like this? How long was there something like this living inside of him?

Yohji followed Aya's lead and started to unbuckle the swordsman's coat. He tried to keep from showing his surprise when Aya's hand started to work on the fastenings to his pants. _He's serious!_

Yohji couldn't deny that he was turned on right now. Seeing Aya in all that leather was fucking hot! But he had to play this one out without the gentleness that he had been showing to Aya.

He had to let Aya see his own demons. Had to let his lover see everything that was wrong with him. He took every horrible thing he had done over the years and let them break over the surface. He would meet Aya's shadows head on with his own.

Aya gasped into his mouth, a sound that had no fear, just need. He shoved Aya backwards and pinned him against the ledge, holding Aya's wrists down as hard as he could in one of his own.

Aya arched into him, throwing his head back. Yohji was fast at work with the fastenings on Aya's pants, releasing Aya's wrists only to jerk Aya's pants down over his hips. He drew back and pulled them all the way off. Aya leaned up and bit into his shoulder.

Yohji shoved him back down, pinning him again. He pushed his fingers into Aya's mouth, expecting to get bitten. The redhead wet them with his tongue, those deadly eyes still intense as the redhead lapped at his fingers.

He pushed one of those fingers into Aya, making sure the man understood what he was doing. He couldn't falter. This is what Aya wanted, there was no denying that anymore. He'd just wished he could've done this gentler, instead of shoving his fingers into Aya like he didn't give a damn about him. Aya was already leaking a small trail of come on his stomach. Yohji used that to slick himself before shoving up one of Aya's legs and pressing into him.

Aya shoved his hips against him, pushing him in further than he'd meant to go right away. He caught his hip to keep him from doing that again before he carefully pressed in the rest of the way. Just because he was doing things this way didn't mean he was going to risk tearing him.

Aya arched up into him and kissed him full on the mouth. Yohji released Aya's wrists and used one arm to brace himself before giving in to Aya's thrashing and started to pound into him hard.

Aya clung to him, like he was trying to pull him in further. Yohji was already coming, feeling Aya's body so tight around him. Aya groaned and Yohji felt the telltale wetness spreading across his stomach. Those violet eyes were starting to calm down. _Thank God! _

Yohji had no idea what he would've done if Aya had tried to go upstairs near the boys like this. It would be a disaster, especially with the stupid ass things Ken was always saying.

"You okay now, baby?" Yohji asked, just holding him.

"Hn," Aya's voice sounded so tired. His eyes widened when he heard Aya snoring softly.

"I'll take care of you, baby." Yohji whispered. He carefully stripped what was left of Aya's clothes and started washing them down while Aya slept on the ledge.

He did the same to his own before taking a gentle cloth and started to slowly clean the blood off his sleeping lover. There was no way he was going to wake him after that. Aya seemed to need the sleep. He didn't even flinch as Yohji cleaned his face.

Once Aya was clean he quickly did the same to himself before sliding his arms around the redhead and lifted him up into his arms. Aya muttered something in his sleep. It sounded something like 'My sin.'

Was that what Aya had been showing him? His sin? He supposed that made sense, as the only way to control the swordsman had been to show him his own darkness, his own sin.

He'd just never thought of it enough as being almost like a persona. He'd taken his own dark thoughts and every bad thing he had ever done since he'd become a killer, no matter how small, and had shown it to Aya as almost like another personality. He couldn't describe it any better. But when he had let the beast loose on Aya it had been met head on. He'd never thought that was possible. He actually felt lighter, like he hadn't just been out killing someone.

He wouldn't need any alcohol tonight. Aya had given him something better, and something even better than absolution, it was an understanding of himself and Aya, a connection that no one else would ever have.

Author's notes: Okay, yes, I'm a sick and twisted person, but you have to admit that sex in mission clothes kicks ass! ;P

thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D

,


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Aya's eyes slid open. Sitting up, he looked down at Yohji's sleeping face. It was still early. He knew that much, because he could smell breakfast cooking.

He wasn't going to wake Yohji up in the devious way he had planned early yesterday morning. He would save that bit of fun for another day. He'd even gone shopping, looking for the most irritating thing he could think of to wake the man.

No, this morning was different than the others. Because Yohji had understood what he had been trying to show him last night. Something that he had never showed to anyone else for fear of terrifying them. He'd taken a huge chance, but there was no way he could've stayed with Yohji without showing him. And best to show him as soon as possible before things went too far. It would've killed him if Yohji had walked away now, but it would be even worse if it was down the road.

He reached up and slid his fingers along his cheek before leaning down and kissing him. Yohji's arms wrapped around his waist, startling him. He'd expected Yohji's eyes to open first.

Yohji rolled with him until he was on top, grinning at him before initiating the next kiss.

"I love you, baby," Yohji whispered against his lips before trailing kisses down his neck.

"Hurry up, breakfast is going to be ready soon," Aya informed him. He knew that if he didn't say anything the boys would come to wake them up, and that was the last thing he wanted. The boys might be old enough for each other, but they were _not_ old enough to walk in on them having sex. He didn't want things to be awkward between them.

"You sore at all?" Yohji asked, looking him in the eye while reaching into the drawer for the lubricant.

"No," he lied. He sure as hell was sore. But that had never stopped him before. Besides, he knew that if he admitted to it that Yohji would be too careful with him, and might not meet his sin head on again.

He wasn't going to hide from Yohji anymore, even if that meant hiding his pain. What Yohji didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"You know, baby, you really had me worried at first last night. But I think I understood what you were showing me. And I'm glad you did."

While he was talking he was stretching him. Aya had to force himself not to wince.

Instead he leaned up and kissed Yohji.

The bedroom door whipped open. Aya sat up, staring at Yuushi and Masato, who were staring at him like he'd grown another head. Then their eyes turned to Yohji, looking murderous.

"Get out!" Aya snarled.

"Get off of him, Yohji! Now!" Masato snarled, glaring at him.

"He's not going anywhere, its you who had best back off!" Aya stood up, pulling on a pair of pants.

Yohji followed his lead, reaching over and linking his fingers with Aya's to give him a reassuring squeeze.

"He's using you, Ran! He's just going to hurt you!" Yuushi pleaded, reaching for his arm.

Aya smacked his hand away.

"Using me? That's a funny thing to hear _you_ say," Aya wasn't about to let them try to take the higher ground. They had used him, and hurt him, so how dare they accuse someone else of it!

"We didn't pretend to love you. You knew upfront what…"

"I didn't know anything upfront because no one asked me anything. Did you ask me if I wanted either one of you much less both? Did you ask me what I thought about any of it at all?" Okay, now he was getting pissed. This had been bottling for a while. So many things he'd wanted to say while he was with them. How many things he hadn't liked? And what he had? A lot of the things they had done he really had liked, but the emptiness always came back afterwards. And then there was that one day where everything changed.

"You loved it, Ran. You would've said something if you hadn't…"

"He wouldn't have," Yohji interrupted. Aya looked at him. When had Yohji figured that out?

"Haven't you noticed that he doesn't like to actually talk about sex. He doesn't like to talk about what he liked and what he didn't?" Yohji had noticed all that? I mean when it came to what he had wanted, he'd just barely been able to hand Yohji the book that showed him the position he liked. Then he'd bolted from the house and had an inward panic. He'd only come back to get the mission details before heading out again, and even then he'd hidden from Yohji, creeping in the shadows and dodging around corners until he was in the clear.

"I guess the real question is just how badly did _you_ hurt him, that he won't turn his back in the bedroom." Aya's eyes widened. Yohji actually asked that! How the hell had he put it together that it was those two!

"We had something go a bit wrong, and ever since things were…a bit off with us." Yuushi admitted.

"What did you do to him?" Yohji looked murderous.

Aya shut his eyes tightly. He wanted to leave. He didn't want to think about it much less talk about it! He'd never expected them to do something like that without at least telling him about it. It was one thing he would've refused.

"Masato, that's enough. He doesn't need to know…" Yuushi pleaded.

"Did you know that Ran can take two at a time? He let us every night and never complained. But we wanted to make sure things were good for him. We liked to push his senses to the brink. We liked to make him nothing but sensations. So we decided to intensify things for him. So I had a belt ready, and when he didn't expect anything I wrapped it around his neck and choked him. Yuushi held him still while we kept going. We wanted him to come while being strangled."

"You sick fucking bastards!" Yohji shouted. Aya caught Yohji's arm before the man could attack them. He had to force himself to stay in the room. If he left he knew that there would be a fight. And while Yohji could take out one of them, he wasn't sure that the other one wouldn't get him from behind.

"We made a mistake, we'll admit to that. And we made sure to never make it again. When he came to…"

"You knocked him out? Didn't you time yourselves or anything? What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"When he came to he didn't do anything, he just curled in on himself…"

"Then you two both know why you should go." Aya finally said. He hadn't wanted to hear it. But then again, the two had admitted out loud that they'd fucked up. That way they had no ground to stand on while judging Yohji.

"I belong with Yohji, someone who understands me and doesn't judge me for my faults."

"When he hurts you, Ran, you know you can come home. We won't touch you, I promise," Yuushi looked apologetic.

All in all, regardless of his embarrassment, making them say it out loud had done more good than anything else. They were actually seeing him now, and not just as something to fuck or someone who was helpful on missions. They were actually looking at him and seeing a person looking back, someone that they had hurt. It would keep them from pulling this shit again.

"I think you two had best not come back here. Because if Aya isn't here when you visit then I'll be burying the bodies in the backyard. Get the fuck out!" Yohji barked.

"We'll go, if that's what you want. Ran. Just…take care of yourself. And if you ever need someplace to run to, you know where we're at." Aya nodded. If he didn't respond they would wait.

"You okay, baby?" Yohji asked, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah," Aya closed his eyes and took the comfort offered.

Today was already taking a shitty start. But at least he and Yohji had the rest of the day to themselves, as they weren't on shift at the flowershop, and Omi had done good at dragging Ken out all the time to give them some alone time.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis for your review :D


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Yohji held onto Aya. He hated that the swordsman had been through something so traumatic. It must've felt like rape when they'd held him still while choking him and pounding into his body.

The very idea of Aya curling into himself made him sick to the stomach. The fact that Aya didn't hate those two men made it even worse. Aya had told them off when he should have been attacking them.

"Is it disappointing that I don't despise them? I mean I hate them in many ways, but I still consider them people and not monsters?" It was like Aya had read his mind.

"Its not. It shows how strong you are that you could forgive someone for that. And I'm not stupid enough to think that they left you alone after that. Most likely they still crawled into your bed, but there had been a new rule put into place where they weren't allowed behind you. Aside from the bedroom they do consider you friends. And as much as I hate to say this, you shouldn't break all ties with them. You might need them one day." He felt like an asshole even suggesting it. He wanted them as far away from the redhead as possible.

I mean when they'd found out that Yohji was taking advantage of him that first day they had warned him that they would descend upon him if he hurt Aya. So in a way they did care.

What did bother him was that Yuushi had claimed Aya the second they were alone together. He hadn't said anything to comfort him, he had just jumped on him.

"I'll protect you from everything, including them. You're mine and I'm yours. I'll do anything for you, baby," he slid his fingers under Aya's chin and tilted his head back for a kiss. Aya melted in his arms, kissing back. It was a soft kiss, so different from last night. He treasured moments like this as much as he did the moments where they were aggressive.

"We should head downstairs, I can smell breakfast," Aya said, drawing away from him, but still holding his hand.

Yohji followed Aya down the stairs to where Omi was fast at work setting breakfast on the plates. Eggs Benedict, one of Yohji's favourites. Omi always knew how to make it just right.

"You're friends left pretty damned quick. They walk in on you two naked?" Ken asked with a wide grin. "You know, Aya, I saw you naked the other day, and damn!" Ken quickly ran around the table to put some space between them.

"Jealous?" Yohji teased. Aya was going bright red. "That's what a real man looks like, Ken. Pray that one day you'll look that good." When Yohji had carried Aya to bed last night they'd both been naked. Ken and Omi had been staring at them while Yohji carried his burden upstairs.

He still couldn't stop thinking about the intensity of last night. It had been the most important thing in his life ever since she had died. Of course the second time he'd kissed Aya was still on his list of most intense things.

He'd never in a million years have suspected that he would meet his soul mate after he'd killed so many people. He knew he didn't deserve happiness, but that didn't stop him from clinging to the warmth he felt in his heart every time he looked at Aya.

He tried to keep from looking at the scars on Aya's back, long white puckered lines down his upper and lower back. He wondered what they were from. He wouldn't dare ask in front of the boys.

He leaned in and kissed the nape of Aya's neck as he walked over and grabbed his plate.

"Thank you, Omi," Aya patted the boy on the head before grabbing his own plate.

"I haven't had this since…" Aya paused. Yohji knew what the 'since' was. It was his sister's car crash. He wondered if it was Aya-Chan that had done all the cooking. Had she taught Aya…no Ran, how to cook? It was still hard to look at Aya and think that his name was Ran. But whenever he thought of Aya in a past tense it was the name Ran that he put together with the images. He was Aya now, but he had once been a gentle boy named Ran who had relied on his sister to help him with his problems. He was just glad that Aya and the boy he had once been had someone to rely on, even if she was comatose. He had seen living proof that the girl could still take care of some of Aya's problems. She loved him more than anything. He supposed that was why he got along with her so well.

He found himself wanting to visit her again. She had made Aya carefree, laughing like he wasn't the hard ass man that commanded them in missions. She was in tune with the boy he had once been. It had been amazing to see Aya act like someone that wasn't haunted by both the past and present. He found himself addicted to that kind laughter that Aya hadn't been able to hide from him in front of his sister.

Yohji slowly ate Omi's creation. It was awesome. The boy had really outdone himself this time. He could tell that Omi was glad to be useful again.

"Hey, Yohji, could you spot me a couple bucks? Omi and I wanted to go to the movies tonight," Ken smiled at him. Ken was getting away with taking a lot of his money lately. But it was the only way to have some real alone time with Aya. He would pay anything to just hold Aya in his arms without any interruptions.

"Sure, but you'll have to take my shift tomorrow morning to make up for it." It was a good compromise.

"Yeah, sure," Ken grinned from ear to ear while turning his eyes on Omi, who had finished cleaning up the dishes and was now sitting at the table eating with them.

He wanted to lean over and kiss Aya, pull the redhead into his lap and grind up against him. Aya looked so good in his blue jeans. Yohji knew it didn't matter what Aya wore, he would always see it as the sexiest thing in the world, even if it was that hideous orange sweater. All he could think of was the smooth skin underneath that had small scars on his hips and a few on his belly. He wondered what that was from. Was it from those idiots that had taken advantage of him? Or was it something else. He would have to ask tonight. He just hoped that Aya wouldn't be a dick about it.

"What are you two seeing?" He could already guess it was…

"There's a new 3-D slasher movie playing tonight. It looks really awesome! And it doesn't look cliché in the least!" Yohji could well remember the last one they had all gone to together. It was funny watching Omi squeak and cling to Ken like the monster was going to come right out of the screen at him.

"Aya, do you want to go out or stay in?"

"Your choice," Aya droned, turning his attention back to his food.

"Dancing it is! Then we'll come home and you know the rest," Yohji was grinning from ear to ear as he leaned in and kissed Aya's cheek.

"I'm sure we can find something to do with out spare time," Aya's words startled him. Normally when he made comments like that Aya just ignored him.

Author's notes: Okay, so another halfways fluffy chappie. hope you liked it.

thanks JollyBigSis for your review :D


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Aya was dancing in Yohji's arms, their hips pressed tightly together while moving in Sync with each other. It felt so good to have those strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Want to play a game?" Aya asked, leaning in and brushing his lips against Yohji's.

"What kind of game," Yohji was definitely intrigued

"Its called don't get us kicked out of here," Aya purred while drawing Yohji's zipper down and then his own. With their bodies tight against each other Aya grasped their members together and started to stroke.

"Goddamn, baby, you feel so good," Yohji whispered, leaning in and catching his lips in a fierce kiss. No one seemed to notice. Aya continued the kiss, feeling the pressure starting to build in his hand.

"I'm so close," Yohji growled before kissing him again. What Aya really wanted to do was drop to his knees and take him in his mouth, but that would be a bad idea.

He wished that he wasn't afraid of having anyone behind him. He would love to head into the bathroom and let Yohji take him. Or go home and have some beautiful moments in the shower. But he was still shaken up from before. He felt bad because of it, as he wanted to give Yohji all of himself.

Aya grinned as they both came at the same time. Everything of themselves seemed to be in sync with each other.

He quickly wiped his hands on his pants. It was all he had to clean up with. He couldn't very well dance with his hands like that.

"You are so beautiful," Yohji whispered, his hands sliding around to cup his ass and crush him even tighter in his arms.

"Do you know what I want to do to you right now?" Yohji whispered, nipping at the outer shell of his ear.

"I think I have a few ideas. I would like to try something new with you, if that's alright," Aya took his hand and led him out of the club.

He wanted to show Yohji both sides of love making. He wanted Yohji to understand what it felt like.

Once they were in the car they drove to the same secluded field that they had been at before.

Aya climbed out of the car and shucked off his clothes, throwing them on his seat. Yohji took his lead, stripping down.

Aya dropped to his knees in front of Yohji and took him in his mouth for a second before pulling back, pressing his tongue into the slit before licking at the large vein at the side of his member.

"Don't tease me, baby," Yohji whimpered. Aya supposed he should give the man what he needed. He took him in his mouth again, sucking hard while licking.

Yohji was breathing heavily, Aya could tell that he was almost there. He drew back, only to have Yohji gasp.

"Not yet, Yohji." Aya opened the little container of lube that he'd stolen from Yohji's dresser.

"Will you let me top you, show you what it feels like from the other side?" He wanted to try this. As much as he loved the feel of Yohji inside of him, rubbing at his prostate, he wanted to feel Yohji wrapped around him.

"I guess so. Just…be gentle," Yohji was looking at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in his life.

"Turn around," Aya gave him a light push. Yohji complied. Aya leaned in and traced his tongue across the puckered entrance before pushing in. Yohji gasped at the intrusion.

Aya pushed his tongue in as far as it would go before drawing back. He slicked his fingers with the lube and pressed one in carefully. Yohji jolted like he'd been shocked by electricity.

"Are you alright?" Aya asked, sliding in a second finger and stretching him carefully.

"Are you in any pain?" Aya didn't want to hurt him, but he knew it would sting, especially for someone who was a virgin. He slipped a third finger inside.

"A little, but keep going." Aya felt around, finally finding Yohji's prostate. Yohji all but screamed at the contact.

"What the hell was that?" Yohji gasped.

"That was why I like being on the bottom. I want to show you how good it can be." Aya guided Yohji to lay in the grass and then covered him with his body, laying between Yohji's thighs.

"Are you okay with this?" He didn't want Yohji to feel like he was being forced.

"Anything for you, baby," Yohji panted. Aya started to slowly push inside, making sure that Yohji could adjust to him. Once he was all the way inside he waited.

"Tell me when, Yohji," Aya whispered, sucking up a mark on his neck before taking his nipple in his mouth and sucking before moving on to the next one.

Yohji was arching into him, gasping and groaning.

"Okay," Yohji whispered.

Aya lifted one of Yohji's thighs up over his shoulder before he started to move slowly, making sure to rub up against his prostate while taking his own pleasure in that tight heat.

What he really wanted to do was pound into him, but he didn't want to hurt him or betray his trust, so he kept his slow rhythm.

He fastened his lips to Yohji's, kissing him tenderly. Yohji's arms encircled his waist, pulling him closer.

Aya sped up a fraction, gasping as he drew out only to plunge back in. he wasn't used to this. He was used to being the one on the bottom begging to be taken harder.

Yohji wasn't begging for harder, which was why Aya kept a steady slow pace. Yohji tightened around him as he came. The tight squeeze pulled the orgasm out of him. He carefully pulled out of Yohji's body before collapsing down into his arms. He closed his eyes to get some sleep. He was always tired after sex no matter how gentle or rough it was.

"I love you," Aya whispered as his eyes drooped shut.

"Love you too, baby," Yohji whispered, picking up Aya's hand and kissing the palm.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Yohji ducked in time to avoid a paintball in the head from Ken. Ever since Aya had shot those paintballs at the boys they'd been asking him if he could get Aya to play paintball with them out in the forest. It wasn't a bad idea, either, as it would still help them train. Or at least that's the way he'd put it to Aya to get the swordsman to agree without a fuss.

It was every man for himself this time. He had no idea where the hell Aya was. Ken was up ahead ducking in behind a tree.

"Damnit!" Ken shouted, having gotten hit by Omi from behind him. The chibi was on the run. Yohji gave chase, if he could take Omi down he'd only have Aya to look for!

Yohji watched Omi turn to the left and run in that direction. He was hot on the kid's tail, shooting at him while he ran. _When the hell did Omi become so fast? _

Yohji barely had a second to yelp before he was grabbed by the arm and slammed against a tree.

"Ow! What the hell Aya! This is a paintball game, not a…" he was cut off when Aya's lips crashed against his own.

"Well, when you put it that way," Yohji smirked, wrapping his arms around Aya. Aya turned them so that his own back was against the tree. Yohji leaned in and kissed the hell out of him. Screw paintball! He had something else in mind now!

Yohji cried out when a paintball hit him in the back.

"And now I've found Omi," Aya grinned and shot at the boy, nailing him in the chest.

"You used me as a diversion!" Yohji all but shouted.

"You work with what you have, and Omi is small and able to hide in ways that we can't."

"I was about to accuse you two of making out while you're supposed to be playing. I didn't realize that was a strategy!" Omi laughed.

Aya's lips twitched in an almost-smile. Yohji wanted to kiss him again, to watch his eyes soften that fraction…or maybe to see his sin again.

"Looks like I'm the last one standing," Aya made to move away only to get struck with a paintball in the back. Yohji barked out a laugh, stepping far enough away from Aya to avoid getting smacked in the back of his head.

"Ken! You're already dead, why the hell…" Aya growled.

"I'm a zombie!" Ken defended with a laugh.

"So you're saying I have to shoot you in the head?" Aya raised the gun, pointing it at Ken. It would leave one hell of a bruise.

Ken squeaked and ran behind a tree. Damn! Yohji wanted to see him with a gargantuan bruise in the middle of his forehead! He could just picture the fangirls' horror! He supposed they probably should've worn proper gear, but Aya had refused, saying that this was going to be like a mission. He'd even made them all put on mission clothes.

"You're cooking dinner, Ken!" Aya called to him.

"But I cooked yesterday!"

"Zombies have to cook twice," Aya stretched his arms up over his head. Yohji laughed. He was glad Aya was finding his place with the boys. The man was so damned awkward sometimes that it was hard to accept him right away. Hell, even Yohji had a hard time at first.

"On teams now." Aya startled them. Yohji wasn't the only one that had thought the game was over. The boys were staring.

"I'll be on Omi's side. Yohji, you get the zombie," Aya grabbed Omi's arm and pulled the boy into a sprint.

"Just make sure you're not too busy looking at Aya's ass to shoot." Ken snorted.

"Well, it just so happens that Aya has a long coat, so I won't be able to stare at his ass…or other things."

"Ken, I want you to run out into the open where you're an easy shot. Omi will take the bait. Aya won't. I'll shoot Omi and then you backtrack and we can get Aya."

"Do you really think it will be that easy?"

"Yeah, I do. Because although Aya's damned near silent, Omi isn't, he'll be easy to find. We can't afford to have them both firing at us, so we have to do it one at a time."

"Okay, as long as I get to eat his brains we're all good." Yohji snorted at that.

Ken took off at a run out into the open, looking around.

"Yohji? Where the hell did you go?" Ken called in a whisper like he was hoping Omi wouldn't hear him.

Aya's gun pressed into his back.

"Get up," Aya dragged him to his feet.

"This is hardly how you play paintball, Aya! I can't believe you're seriously taking me hostage!" Yohji was laughing quietly as Aya held him in place.

"Ken, give it up!" Aya shouted. What Aya didn't know was that Ken was behind him, not in front of him.

"Too bad we're out with the boys, I could have some real fun with you right now."

"We could always roleplay a hostage situation later," Yohji had to keep Aya occupied.

"We could do that," Aya purred in his ear, trailing a kiss down the side of his neck. Aya whipped them around suddenly…and Yohji got shot by Ken.

"Damnit!" Yohji cried. He'd been tricked again!

"You've shot your own teammate, Ken," Aya snorted, levelling his gun at Ken.

"I'm a turncoat!" Omi shouted a second before Aya got shot in the back.

Aya laughed, surprising Yohji. Aya was actually laughing in front of the boys and it wasn't a mean laugh.

"Let's pack it in, boys," Yohji said when the rain started to drizzle down onto them.

"This shit is going to take forever to get out of my clothes," Ken griped as they climbed into Yohji's car. (Aya had refused to let them take his car, knowing that they were going to get covered in paint)

"So, what are you making for dinner, Ken?" Yohji asked, laughing as he turned the car on.

"Brains!"

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Aya smiled as he looked down at Aya-Chan, who was chatting amiably with Yohji.

"You know, a girl could get spoiled this way." She giggled, grabbing Aya's hand and tugging him down to sit with her and Yohji.

"By the way, Yohji, you seem to be doing a good job taking care of Ran. His eyes are clear right now. Its not like he's thinking of dark things anymore. He looks…happy." Aya kissed the top of her head. What he wouldn't give to see her well again. To see her eyes open. He'd have to teach her to walk again, and show her everything she'd missed over the years. But could he do that without her finding out about Weiss?

"Ran, please don't do that. You're thinking sad things again. You need to be happy. You two need an outing or something where you can just kick back and relax. A time where you can really get to know each other. Something that doesn't involve the team, it just involves the two of you." She grabbed Aya's hand and pushed it against Yohji's.

"You two have to take care of each other .I can see the shadows in both of you, but I can also see those shadows receding whenever you two hold each other. Its like the light and darkness coming together and finding a happy medium."

"It was nice seeing you again, Aya-Chan, we will be back soon," Aya kissed her forehead like he always did.

"Just make sure you don't get so wrapped up in me that you don't spend your time together. You both have found the person that you need in this life. Make sure you hold each other tight and refuse to let go under any circumstances. You'll break my heart if something happens between you two."

"Thank you, Aya-Chan. I'm grateful that you've accepted me as your brother's lover." And Aya could tell that Yohji meant what he'd said. He seemed to care about Aya-Chan's thoughts as much as he did. It made him feel elated to see them getting along famously.

"I'm surprised we were able to get the paint out of our clothes," Yohji opened the car door for him. Aya rolled his eyes, but climbed in anyway.

"Our shift starts in five minutes, think we'll make it?" Yohji asked, linking their hands together.

"No, but it doesn't really matter. I'm sure the zombie and the turncoat aren't having any problems," Aya snorted. He still found it hilarious that Ken had pulled the zombie crap and that Omi had gone turncoat. It had been unexpected, but for some reason it made him feel closer to them.

"Have you learned anything about co-ordinating the colours together?" Yohji leaned in and kissed the side of his neck.

"No, Omi hands me the right colours and lets me do the rest. I can't co-ordinate to save my life." Aya was expecting a crack about his sweater, but Yohji didn't say a thing as he led him to the car that was parked in an alley. Yohji hated parking out in the open where anyone might recognize him.

Aya quirked an eyebrow as Yohji led him into the back seat. Why did he have to ride back there…Oh! Yohji was climbing into the back seat with him!

Aya wriggled underneath him, trying to get comfortable while Yohji pulled his jeans off. Yohji drew his own pants down just enough to release himself.

Aya wrapped his legs around him, tilting his hips to make it easier for Yohji to slide his lubricated fingers into him. Aya's back arched as he stared into Yohji's eyes.

He paused, feeling the darkness inside of him welling up. Did he deserve to be loved after all he had been through? He could feel the moment his sin was unleashed.

He suddenly dug his nails into Yohji's hips like claws.

"Fuck!" Yohji shouted with surprise. Then Yohji's eyes met his and the man swallowed hard, looking panicked for a split second before he started to focus on his own sin.

Aya thrashed against him while Yohji pulled his own sin to the surface. Yohji shoved his wrists down and held them together with one hand while Aya shrieked and clung to him.

"You're mine!" Yohji growled, using his free hand to scratch down Aya's belly before grasping his member and pushing it into the redhead as hard as he could.

Aya's back arched up against him with a sharp cry, a sound so full of need that Yohji almost came right there.

Aya hissed at him, shoving his hips up against Yohji's to speed up the movements.

"This how you want it?" Yohji snarled at him before pounding into him mercilessly, slamming against his prostate over and over. Aya felt like he was going to bubble over! All too soon he was coming, his body squeezing down against Yohji to milk the orgasm out of him.

Aya took a deep breath and lay back against the seat.

"Damn, baby, you bring out the beast in me," Yohji whispered against his lips before drawing out of his body.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," Aya grinned at him while pulling on his pants.

"Baby, I'll take you however I can get you."

"I think we're more than a little late for work," Aya climbed through the middle of the car and made his way to the passenger seat while Yohji stepped out of the car to go to the drivers' side.

Yohji drove blissfully slow. Aya didn't care how long the boys had to wait for them right now. He'd needed Yohji and the man had delivered.

Aya raised an eyebrow at all the ruckus as he and Yohji walked into the flower shop. Aya grimaced at the sight of Naru singing off key at the top of his lungs while the fangirls giggled and squealed about how cute and happy he was. Omi was finally getting a break.

Aya rolled his eyes, wishing he had some earplugs to block out the voice he'd always struggled to escape with the Crashers.

"When did he get here?" Aya asked Ken.

"An hour ago when the shop opened he was waiting outside and just started singing for no reason."

"Naru, shut it!" Aya growled.

Naru pouted at him and ran toward him.

"But Yuushi said you love my singing and that it would brighten up your day!"

"It did, but now it isn't anymore. Thanks for coming, now go home," Aya patted him on the shoulder and kept going.

"Okay, I'll see you later! I've learned five new songs! Five!" Naru squealed happily as he skipped out of the shop with a bevy of fangirls chasing after him.

Author's notes: This chapter is written by requests from JollyBigSis(who wanted a singing Naru) and Blackorcid(who wanted car sex).

thank for your reviews, and I hope you liked my portrayals of the requests you sent my way. :D


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Yohji grinned as he noticed Aya listening in from around the corner to Ken telling Omi that Aya wasn't scary at all once you get to know him.

Aya winked at Yohji with a devious smirk before heading into the room and motioned for Yohji to hide better.

"Hey, Aya," Ken was grinning like a fool.

"Good morning, Aya. Is Yohji up yet?" Omi asked, beaming as usual.

"No, I thought I would let him sleep. Omi, I need to talk to Ken in private," Aya patted Omi on the shoulder while the confused boy left the room.

Yohji grabbed Omi by the arm and covered his mouth while yanking him into the shadows.

"Aya is pulling a prank of some sort on Ken. Lets just listen in," Yohji snickered softly.

"Ken, did you think I wouldn't find out?" Aya demanded in a tight voice.

"Wha…what did I do this time? I haven't done anything!" Ken was protesting.

"There's fake blood all over my bed with a fake rubber brain! Did you think I wouldn't know it was you? Do I look stupid to you?"

"Honestly, man, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about! I'm not that stupid! If I was going to trash your room I'd probably just hide all of your stuff. I wouldn't go wrecking your bed!" Ken sounded panicked.

Yohji was trying so hard not to laugh, and Omi wasn't faring much better. It was just too damned hilarious to watch Ken flounder.

"If I ever catch you in my room again it will be your brain on the bed!" Aya hissed. _Damn, he really sounds convincing!_

"By the way, Ken, would you be helpful and bring my laundry up for me later?" Aya asked as he walked out of the room.

Yohji barked out a laugh, he couldn't help it. He stepped into view with Omi in tow, the two of them laughing hysterically.

"You guys are mean," Ken laughed, slapping Aya on the back before going back to cooking.

"I was going to accuse you of sleeping with Yohji, but it just didn't fit." Aya mused.

"Damned right it doesn't fit, you jackass, Ken is waaaaay too young for me. Besides, why would I even look at anyone else when I have you," Yohji hugged up against him from behind, kissing the side of his neck.

"No love in the kitchen!" Ken pleaded, and then paused at his own wording.

"Love in the kitchen makes the food taste better," Yohji grinned at him over Aya's shoulder.

"Okay, that can take on two meanings. One is true, the other is….gross!" Ken laughed, flipping the homemade hash browns.

"That should be a rule, while holding and kissing is alright, no DNA in the kitchen," Yohji snickered. He soooo didn't want to think of Ken and Omi doing it on the countertops. _Nasty!_

"Hey, we should have more outings like the paintball game. Any of you up for a soccer game?" Ken asked.

All three of them left the kitchen quickly before Ken could continue.

"I'm surprised you ran with us, Omi," Yohji snickered.

"Watching Ken play soccer and actually playing it are two different things! At least from far away I can stare at his…"

Aya's hand quickly snapped over Omi's mouth, saving them both from having to hear the rest of that part! _Its like your kids talking to you about their sex lives, its just wrong!_

"Why'd you cover my mouth, Aya?" Omi asked obliviously.

"Because I didn't want to hear what you were about to say, obviously," Aya droned.

"Hey, Aya, wanna leave some DNA in the hallway?" Yohji winked at him, waiting for… Omi ran from the hallway!

"I think that's home team 2, visitors 0," Yohji laughed. Aya nodded.

"Yeah, but you do know they're going to try to get us back, right?" Aya smirked, pulling him in for a kiss. _Like I'd ever say no to that! _

Yohji quickly invaded Aya's space, pressing his body up against the swordsman's, letting him feel the instant erection he'd gotten the second Aya had kissed him.

What he really wanted was to strip down and take him right there, not caring at all that the boys might walk in on them. But Aya wouldn't want to do it right here, for that very reason. Aya might not act like it, but Yohji knew that the man actually did care what the boys thought of him.

"Oops, I dropped it on the floor! I think I'll give this one to Aya," Ken said a little too loud.

Aya walked in and accepted the plate Ken was holding out for him.

"Damnit! You were supposed to spaz out!"

"When you are so obviously saying it out loud so that Aya will hear you? He's not a moron." Yohji snickered. Did Ken really think that was going to work?

"Come on, Omi, let's go and collaborate a scheme!" Ken giggled, grabbing his own plate while Omi picked his up. The little blonde giggled and followed him.

"I wonder what those two will do in retaliation."

"I can guarantee it will be something annoying," Aya moved aside and let him grab his own plate.

Yohji leaned in and caught Aya's lips in another kiss before sitting down to eat. He smiled when the redhead's sat across from him and reached out to skim his fingers down his cheek.

Yohji caught Aya's hand and kissed those calloused hands before going back to his food.

"They've already gotten us back, Yohji," Aya pointed to the counter where there was normally a can of coffee and a package of green tea. Both were gone.

"Ugh, not my coffee," Yohji whimpered, pressing his forehead to the table.

"Don't be a baby," Aya's fingers were sliding through his hair.

Author's notes: thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.

I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story, I'm just enjoying writing it.

I'm glad everyone seems to like it so far. :D


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Aya raised an eyebrow at the eight Kritiker agents that had barged into the basement while he was waiting for Omi to finish cleaning up. He wasn't stupid enough to strip down until Omi was done, as the room was frigid. If they were there about mission details they would've knocked. Instead they'd come in and immediately took up positions around the room.

Aya's eyes widened as he heard Yohji and Ken talking, making their way downstairs.

"Run!" Aya screamed at the top of his lungs. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out how to protect Omi from them as they pointed their guns at him. Omi was standing there naked and weapon less.

Aya launched at the agent that stood next to the door and practically threw Omi through it.

Aya pointed his sword at them, glaring. If he blocked the door for as long as he could while the others escaped then it didn't matter what happened to him.

"We aren't here for the others, Abyssinian," one of them said. Aya glared at her, daring her to shoot.

"And you're here for me because?" he wasn't about to go quietly without knowing why they were after him.

"Don't play dumb!" One of them shouted. One of the others held up his hand to silence him.

"There have been a series of murders, the weapon is a katana. A camera spotted someone with a tall, lean build. Know anyone like that?"

"You idiots! Kritiker gives me missions and then gets pissed when I carry them out?" Aya was beyond angry. He was seriously considering hacking them apart. He knew he'd get hit by at least one bullet, but he might take half of them out before he was hit.

"We're not talking about missions, Abyssinian. We're talking about serial killings!" Aya's eyes widened, but then darkened with rage. He could feel his sin just beneath the surface.

"And you think I have time for something like that because?" Aya looked pointedly at the man that had done all the talking.

"The others will tell you the truth, that I have been with at least one of them at all times since I arrived here. When I'm not at the shop or on missions I've been spending time with my team, training and the like."

"We aren't morons. A good team would never turn in one of their own."

"Are you saying we're on a different 'team'? Last I checked we all worked for Kritiker." Not only did he want to know who the hell had passed judgement on him, but he also needed to buy time to come up with a strategy.

"Killing is strictly for missions! You know that! We aren't about serial killings!"

"Aren't you? So then where do you recruit from? Last I checked you took desperate people and handed them weapons, or was I wrong? And aren't we all serial killers? I mean our victims are chosen with specific criteria."

Aya staggered back a couple steps when a bullet slammed into his shoulder. He didn't know how he'd managed it, but he still held his sword levelled at them.

Aya winced as a gun jammed into his temple.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be! We're taking you in for questioning whether you like it or not!" the man growled in his ear.

Aya drove his elbow back into the man's face.

"No one has the right to judge me for something I haven't even done! If you want to question me then you can do it here!" Aya snarled.

The next bullet sent him sprawling onto his back, clutching the gushing wound on his stomach.

His sword was quickly kicked away from him.

"We should just let you bleed out here. Would serve you right!" one of them growled.

"Then why don't you?" Aya spat at the man as the others were rushing around him trying to staunch the blood flow.

"Because that's not how we operate," answered the man that had been speaking to him before.

"You sure about that?" Aya asked, laughing at how ludicrous that sounded.

"We aren't going to kill you without knowing whether or not you are the culprit. We didn't come here to kill you, but we knew you would put up a fight, and we had to be prepared to take on the whole team if we had to."

Aya's eyes widened as Yohji's wires whipped through the room.

"Don't!" Aya rasped as loud as he could at Yohji. He didn't want Yohji to get killed as well.

"Like hell, Aya!" Yohji growled, catching one of the agents around the neck. Before he could tighten it enough to kill he was shot in the side.

"Help him!" Aya begged. Yohji shouldn't be killed for something_ he'd_ been accused of. He was just glad that Yohji had gotten the boys to safety before rushing down to help him. Omi wouldn't make it far naked and weaponless, so he needed Ken to keep him safe and as hidden as possible so he wouldn't be picked up by the police or perverts.

"He only attacked because….he loves me," Aya's vision was starting to fog, but he didn't miss the stares from the men in the room.

"You can pull up now," one of the men was saying into his cell phone.

"We couldn't exactly have the ambulance waiting in front of the house, it would've alerted you. We knew this was going to end bloody."

"Yohji…"

"One of ours will take him to the hospital. He's not the one who's dying right now." Aya would've laughed at them for handcuffing him, except that he knew that if he had the chance to hit even one of them he would damned well take it.

"Bring the sword, we need to do tests on it," one of the men shouted.

Aya managed to turn his head enough to look at Yohji, who had his wrists pinned to the floor to keep him from fighting back while one of them went to work unfastening his watch so that he couldn't attack them while they dragged the two of them out into the ambulances.

"Take any weapons that you find in here, and make sure you go through the entire house just incase he has a back up sword. Take all of Weiss' weapons to keep them from thinking they can come for him."

Author's notes: Okay, so you had to know that even without a direction to the story that I wouldn't write one that's nothing but fluffy.

Its just not in my evil nature! Muwahahaha!

Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Yohji woke in the hospital. What he'd wished he would find was Aya smiling at him and as healthy as if none of this had happened.

Instead he was surrounded by the Crashers, along with Omi and Ken. He'd dropped Omi and Ken off to one of his contact's houses to be driven to the Crashers to keep them safe.

"How are you feeling?" Omi asked, running to him and grabbing his hand.

"Like I've been shot and lost the person I love more than anything in the world," Yohji rasped. His throat felt like sandpaper.

"From what I understand R…Aya is also being interrogated by Queen and Manx. He at least has a chance to defend himself with those two." Naru said, still looking worried. Yohji didn't know the kid, but a frown just didn't look right on the boy's face.

"They confiscated all of our weapons, even our kitchen knives. Its ridiculous," Ken griped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aya wouldn't go around killing outside of a mission, we know that. Unfortunately Kritiker won't listen to us because they know that we were on the same team," Yuushi explained.

"Where did they take him?"

"That's the thing, we have no idea. If we did we'd be breaking in and saving him," Masato crossed his arms across his chest, looking upset.

"You did the right thing by helping the boys escape before running back for Aya," Naru said, though he still didn't look happy.

"Like hell! If we'd been there we could've saved him! If we'd attacked as a team…"

"Then you would all be dead," Reiichi looked him straight in the eye. "They confiscated our weapons as well."

"They knew that we would do everything in our power to save R…Aya," Naru pouted. Yuushi's arm went around the boy's shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"They even took away our forks. Did they really think that we would break into the place with forks?" Ken snorted.

"I would've," Omi admitted. Yohji raised an eyebrow at that. Omi could throw his darts with crazy accuracy, he could just imagine Omi throwing forks, having them actually cut through flesh.

Yohji laughed at the visual.

"They gave us plastic utensils to use so that we weren't a 'danger' to them," Ken snorted.

"Omi would totally kick their asses with a handful of forks. But I have a feeling that breaking Aya out would only cause more trouble for him. If he doesn't run then he might be able to prove to them that he hasn't done whatever the hell they accused him of. I just hope to hell that he's alive to be able to defend himself," the very idea of Aya bleeding to death because he'd taken the boys to safety was killing him. Aya had lost a lot of blood.

"He's alive. Queen snuck a bit of information for us. He's been given some transfusions to strengthen him for now while they do their interrogation. She said he refuses to speak at all. He just glares at them. So far the sword he usually uses is in the clear from being the murder weapon, but they haven't tested his other swords yet." Yuushi combed his fingers nervously through his hair.

"I didn't know he had more than one," Yohji admitted, wondering where Aya had kept them hidden.

"He had seven of them, plus three short swords," Masato wasn't looking at him right now, rather he was looking out the window like there was something fascinating out there.

"Damn. What the hell did he need so many for?" Ken asked, staring at Masato.

"One of them had no one's blood but his own on it. Some of them were completely unused, but there were three in particular that they're doing tests on to see if they match the marks on the victims."

"His own? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You've never had to stitch up his back before?" Yuushi looked surprised.

"No, not even after missions. Is that what all those scars on his back are from?"

"Mostly. It took us a while to realize the cuts weren't from missions. And once we realized that he would sometimes have us cut his back for him when he just didn't have the energy, but normally he did it himself. And he can actually stitch most of it himself, too. I guess being double jointed comes in handy." Yohji wanted to punch Yuushi right now. How could the man see that his teammate had a problem like that and not try to help him through it? And even worse, to do the cutting himself! No wonder Aya was so fucked up! They weren't just using his body, they were letting him die on the inside without trying to do anything to help.

"You can judge us all you want. But if you saw the dead look in his eyes you would understand! He would look so defeated, like there was nothing left. But once the blood started to flow it was like a spark of life started behind his eyes and he was normal again…well, as normal as he gets," Masato was looking at him like he couldn't give two shitts about his opinion.

"How long do you think they're going to interrogate him for?" Yohji didn't even want to know what they were doing to interrogate Aya. He had a feeling that they weren't just going to ask questions.

"As long as it takes to get to the bottom of this, unfortunately," Naru looked like he was about to cry.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Aya's eyes slid into focus when he heard Queen's voice. He could feel hands cupping his cheeks, tilting his head back a bit to try to get his attention. It wasn't the hands he wanted to have. He wanted Yohji's hands on him, shaking him back into reality.

"Ran, look at me!" Queen pleaded. Aya stared up at her from his shackled position in the uncomfortable chair.

"You need to know that King is doing everything he can to fight for you. He knows that you didn't do this."

"Who is trying to keep me here?" that was what he really wanted to know. Whomever was keeping him here was surely behind this.

"I don't know, one of the higher ups. Manx and I are having the bastard tailed night and day to see if he's behind the murders. Right now that's all we can do."

"Thank you," Aya knew that she was telling the truth, and in all the time he'd known her she hadn't ever let the team down, and he sensed Manx was the same. So he knew that eventually she and Manx would get to the bottom of this. It just pissed him off that he couldn't investigate it himself, or even defend himself against his interrogators. Of course those bastards never attacked him while the women were around. _Cowards!_

"I'd thought we'd lost you for a second there," Manx said from behind. "I stitched up the cut on your face and you didn't even blink."

"Cut?" He didn't remember being cut, but then he had blocked everything out and just thought of nothing but Weiss, and how much he'd been enjoying his time with them. He was even missing Ken's stupid comments. And then there was the Crashers. Heaven's help him, but even thinking of Naru's off key singing was better than thinking about being betrayed by someone in Kritiker, who he had signed his life to.

Queen unshackled his wrists. He knew she was going to have to shackle him back up before she left, but it at least gave him some relief.

She and Manx helped him up out of the chair, getting him to stretch his limbs. His body was so sore from not being able to move. His wrists had been shackled to the arms of the chair and his ankles to the legs. It was beyond uncomfortable.

Manx handed him some painkillers and water while Queen set his food on the table. She always made sure to bring him something good to try to offer him some sort of creature comforts. Everything he was given during the day, if he ate it, was absolutely disgusting.

"Is Yohji alright?" Aya asked for what had to be the hundredth time since he'd been brought here.

"He's still recovering. He's on his feet already though, and as determined as ever to find you," Manx smiled.

Aya stretched his body out, doing a series of high kicks and punches to get his body circulating again. He wasn't about to let himself become weak while he was there. Besides, it really was the best way to stretch, as it targeted all of his muscles.

He stayed on his feet while eating the steamed shrimp and rice that Queen had brought for him. He paused when he saw a small glint of metal in the food. A key? They were giving him something so that if things got out of hand and his life were in danger he could free himself. Careful not to make any suspicious movements he edged the key onto the fork in the middle of the rice so that it couldn't be seen and put it in his mouth, tucking it into his cheek to stay hidden incase of emergency.

He looked at the laptop that Manx set on the table.

"Maybe if you watch the video you can tell us something that we've missed, something that can clear your name."

Aya raised an eyebrow at that. Since when did they have a video of the killer? He locked his eyes onto the screen, watching the man that was his build, wearing a long coat, with red hair, attack the civilian outside of the convenient store.

He saw his own sword style even. But something was off about the stance. The feet weren't wide enough apart to make the cut clean, so it ended up a bit more hacked than slicing right through.

"I'm not that sloppy. My cuts are cleaner than that."

"Okay, well, that's something to start with, anyway." Manx hit a button that flipped to another murder.

"How many of these are on video?"

"All of them, strangely enough," Queen was watching him watch the video.

"Doesn't that seem odd to you? Why would I have them in a place near a camera every single time? I could see it happening by accident once, but over and over?" he shook his head. It was ridiculous.

"Also, look at the moves he's using. it's the exact same two lunges in every single kill. Which means this man hasn't been watching me for very long. He probably saw me once and noted the one kill he did see me do. This is someone either from Kritiker or from one of our missions, a straggler." he set the Styrofoam container down before picking up the green tea.

"I hadn't even noticed that!" Manx played each video one by one and stared as the exact same move was used over and over.

"I've been using my sword long enough to know more than just one way to kill someone. If I was going around killing people for the hell of it I can guarantee you I would want to use every single one of my skills to entertain myself with, not just the same one. Its redundant." Aya had to admit that he had doubted himself after a while, wondering if his sin had taken on a more dominant personality, where even he couldn't control it. But he had always been aware of his sin, and in control of it even when he let it loose. He was relieved that he now had solid proof, even just to himself, that he was innocent of these murders.

"We'll see what we can do with that information…"

"Wait!" Aya cut Manx off, staring at the screen. "Rewind that!"

Manx was more than willing. She wanted to get him the hell out of there.

"That's a wig. Look closely, you can see some of the hair falling loose." he pointed to the side of the man's head where some strands of blonde hair were showing.

"A blonde? I can't believe we missed that!" Queen was grinning at him. He'd never seen her smile that wide before.

"I hate to do this to you, Ran, but I need you to sit back in the chair. At least until we can show this to the higher ups." Manx was holding out the cuffs to him.

Aya obediently sat back down. He wasn't about to give Manx and Queen a hard time when they were doing everything in their power to help him. They seemed to be the only ones that were. He had to take their word that King/Persia was trying to plead his case.

Manx leaned in toward his ear while cuffing him, trying to make it look like she wasn't saying anything at all.

"We've been giving updates to both of your teams to let them know that you're alright. They are keeping their eyes peeled for anyone matching the description of the man in the video. Now that we can tell them he's a blonde it might be a little bit easier. I hate to say it, but I hope he kills one more person really soon to clear your name completely."

Now he just had to wait until the women came back tonight so that he could take a shower. He felt filthy. At least they would turn their backs while he showered. It would've been creepy to be stared at.

Author's notes: Thanks Blackorcid and JollyBigSis for your reviews. :D


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"That's great news! So are they setting Aya loose?" Yohji asked, on the edge of his seat listening to Manx on the phone.

"No, not yet. I think they are trying to make sure that there is no way in hell that Aya is the killer," Manx explained.

"How is he?" he didn't want to think of what a group full of self-righteous men and women would act toward Aya if they thought he would confess. He'd seen Aya on his back, covered in blood. Aya's face had been so pale, he'd looked helpless.

"He's being Aya, for the most part. Refusing to talk to anyone but us, glaring at the others without saying a word. Refusing to eat the food. That sort of thing."

"He's not eating?" _shit! Aya is becoming skeletal over there, dying bit by bit each day? _Yohji was absolutely terrified of the idea. When Aya had needed him the most he'd abandoned him.

"He only eats the food that Queen and I bring him, so we try to bring in food as often as we can while trying to argue his case. He is only co-operating with Queen and myself. He's lost a bit of weight, but not dangerously so."

"How are his wounds? Is he healing properly?" he knew that his own hurt like hell when he moved around too much.

"He's healing fine. We are going to try an experiment. I want you to tell the Crashers that he's been released. We are spreading it through Kritiker. Persia is going to take him out of the interrogation room and videotape him for an entire week. If the killings start again it will be proof that he has been set up."

"I'll call them right away and tell them that he is loose again. I hope to hell this works. I don't like the idea of him being injured and so far away from me." it was killing him to think of Aya hurting without him there to hold him, hide him in his arms. He was just grateful that the women along with Persia were trying an approach that might actually work to prove his innocence.

"Thank you, Manx. You and Queen are the fucking best right now. Keep me updated and I'll let the boys know." he hung up, startled when Ken came running into the room.

"The Crashers are here again," Ken told him. "They're in the other room with Omi."

Yohji leaned over and spoke almost silently, letting Ken know what was going on.

"They let Aya free? Are you sure," Ken asked, making his voice sound excited and very loud.

"Yeah, that was Manx. He's free right now. They aren't even monitoring him. He's helping them look for the killer right now. He'll be back tonight."

"That's great news!" Omi cried, a bright sunny smile stealing over his face. Yohji had started to miss Omi's cheerfulness. The kid had looked so lost since Aya had been taken. Yohji was sure he had been the same.

"Did you say Aya's free?" Yuushi gasped as he practically lunged into the room with Masato, Naru, and Reiichi hot on his tail.

"Yeah. They're pretty sure it isn't him, so they're getting him to help. The person is trying to mimic him, so what better way to flush him out than set the real thing against him." it sounded feasible. _Hell, its what should've been done in the first place!_

"And he already has a mission tonight. A one man job taking down a woman who was killing kids," Ken said. Yohji had to keep himself from doing a double take. Since when did Ken think that well on his feet? He hoped they believed that part. I mean it was too convenient that he would have a mission that would keep him away.

"I see. I'm glad he is finally free. God only knows what they did to him in there," Reiichi smiled at them, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Aw, I wanted to see him when he got out! I have a new song for him to hear!" Naru pouted.

Yohji had to suppress a shudder. _We dodged a bullet there! I've never been happy that Aya wasn't here before! _

"Do you want to hear my song? I think its my best one yet!" Naru was bouncing on his heels like a puppy.

"Not really," Ken snorted.

"Why?" Naru looked totally taken aback.

"Because I've heard dying cats sound better than you."

"Ken!" Omi smacked him upside the head. "You're going to hurt his feelings!"

"My feelings aren't hurt," Naru giggled. "I like to sing because Aya came up to me and told me that Yuushi loves my voice. He said Yuushi does his best to listen in whenever I sing, so I made it so he didn't have to strain to hear me. As long as Yuushi still loves my voice my feelings aren't hurt at all!" he giggled.

Yohji tried not to snicker as Yuushi forced up a smile for Naru. _Aya's way more sadistic than I realized!_

"Right Yuushi? You love my voice!" Naru hugged him.

"Of…of course I do." Yuushi gave Yohji a cringing look as soon as Naru turned back around.

"Especially when I hit the high notes! Aya said those were Yuushi's favourite!"

"Well, little man, why don't you rush on home and sing to him. I'll bet he's just dying for a song now that you reminded him how much he loves your voice," Omi suggested, smiling at him.

"Oh! Good idea! We should go home!" Naru grabbed Yuushi's arm and started to drag him away. Yuushi gave them a suffering look over his shoulder before following Naru.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

To say Aya was bored was putting it mildly. He wasn't in the mood for small talk, and without Yohji there all he could do was train. And although he didn't mind training, it had been three days and he was getting tired of waiting. He was on edge, and ready to attack anything that moved.

He wished he could at least call Yohji. He wanted to visit Aya-Chan, too. He wanted to assure her that he was alright, and to make sure she wasn't getting lonely.

Aya swung his sword again, bringing it down behind his back at the invisible assailant trying to strike him from behind. He paused, looking up at the camera that was focused on him.

He nodded at Manx as she brought another camera over. He'd made this suggestion, and he thought it was a damned good one.

"You ready?" Manx asked. Aya nodded, and she turned it on.

He did random sword strokes, sloppy ones in a specific order that was almost looking like it might be part of some sort of martial art if it weren't for the heavy steps and lunges that weren't long enough to be effective without hacking.

He did this for a good ten minutes, getting it all on camera. He stopped in a form that was, again, fairly off from anything with real discipline. But someone who didn't know what they were doing wouldn't know this until it was tried on a real person.

Manx turned off the camera, smiling at him. He was glad that she was in his corner. She was genuinely glad to help clear his name.

Now all she had to do was bring it up, say that she was comparing the sword style of the person. Then she would leave it there, and they would wait for the next murder.

Aya was almost positive of what they would find. The next murder would have at least one of these crappy moves in it that would cause it to be sloppy. Unfortunately it meant that some poor bastard was going to get hacked up instead of a clean kill, but the person was going to die regardless, at least it would only be one person and not two who would die.

"Thank you, Manx," Aya hated thanking anyone. It made him feel like he owed something.

"No problem. I'll see you in a little while," she took out the videotape, and walked out with it in one hand and the camera in the other.

Aya sheathed his sword and sat down, but he didn't relinquish his hold on it. He didn't know what was going to happen here. For all he knew someone was going to come running into the room to attack him like they had at the house.

Persia made himself scarce. Aya still didn't know what he really looked like, and right now he didn't give a damn. All he cared about was waiting for it to happen. And he was damned tired of that, too.

He was too on edge to really focus on anything but the enemy, and how did you properly focus on someone that you didn't even know the face of.

The cameras had caught everything but the damned man's face!

Aya drummed his fingers on the table, wishing he had a book, but then again, he wouldn't be able to read it anyway. His mind was a wreck. This wasn't like a mission, this was personal.

He wanted to punch the wall in frustration, but then he would probably get kicked out and there wouldn't be another chance like this to clear his name.

"Are you alright?" Queen asked, walking into the room with two containers of soup.

"I know you don't like store bought food, but you'll have to put up with it, because I'm a lousy cook." she set the soup in front of him.

Aya nodded at her. He would take her word for it.

"I'll cook tomorrow," it wasn't an offer. Aya was telling her that was what he was going to do. There was no room for argument.

He couldn't help but think of Yohji, when the man had ruined the pasta. Yohji had thought he could cook, some people should know what their strengths were, and Yohji hadn't had a clue.

Regardless, the man had tried his best, and always had.

"You miss him, right?" Queen said, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he couldn't have heard right.

"I was told you loved one of your teammates. You miss him. Don't worry, you'll be freed soon enough and you can go back."

"I wasn't worried. And I wasn't thinking about anyone other than the person that is trying to frame me. I was trying to think of why someone would do this!" he glared at her. It was none of her damned business!

"If this doesn't work then I don't know what else to do," Queen admitted, looking at him pointedly. "I don't know if they'll be able to find you innocent without it."

"They can't exactly find me guilty without it, either. They will still have to prove my guilt." although he said it like there was no other way it could go down, he knew that it wasn't true. If this didn't work they would just say that no killings had happened when he was contained. If this didn't work he was fucked!

"Can you think of anyone who hates you?" Queen asked. Aya gave her a dry look. There weren't very many people that _did_ like him.

"Good point, you do rub a lot of people the wrong way. But I mean someone who actually hates you with a passion, enough to want to frame you?"

"Nothing comes to mind. It has to be someone in Kritiker though. otherwise the person wouldn't know that I work for people who would know that I run around killing criminals." Aya wasn't really hungry, but he knew he had to eat. There was no sense in letting himself become weak.

"That's a good point. I hadn't thought of that."

"Is there anything I can pick up for you to pass the time with? You look bored to tears."

"I wish there was. I won't be able to focus on anything." there wasn't any point in having her run out to get things that he wouldn't end up using. He was just glad that she and Manx cared enough to do this. They easily could've left him with a stranger, or just sat there like wardens, but the two of them were taking shifts. While one was making appearances for Kritiker the other one was staying with him.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Yohji's libido couldn't take much more of this waiting. He was about ready to start scouring the city for Aya. He'd break down every damned door if he had to! He chuckled at the thought. He could guess Aya was much in the same boat. With Aya being as demanding of a lover he knew Aya had to be hurting.

Yohji spent most of his time over the past week either hunting the streets for the bastard that had framed Aya, or jerking off in the shower while imagining that it was Aya touching him.

He was going to explode if he didn't see Aya soon! What was worse was that he'd had to tell the Crashers to fuck off. They were constantly looking for Aya. He wished that he could pin this on Yuushi or Masato. Let one of those bastards take the blame instead of Aya! But he knew that even though they were assholes, they were showing that they really did care about Aya.

So far there was no sign of the killer. And all he had to go on was Manx's word that Aya was alright. He didn't even have pictures to go by or anything. But he also understood why. Because for all he knew he was being monitored.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang. He fumbled for it, dropping it on the floor.

"Hello?" Yohji all but shouted as he put it against his ear.

"Yohji, Its James, how are you?" It was Aya's voice. He was being cautious in case anyone was listening in.

"How are you?" Yohji tried to make it sound as casual as he could, though his heart was ready to beat out of his chest. He took a deep breath.

"I'm doing my best to keep busy these days. I wish it was the right season for some bear hunting, but there isn't anything I can do about it. What's worse is that my boyfriend lives so far away that I haven't seen him for a while." Aya was doing his best to sound natural, and anyone who wasn't closely knit with him wouldn't notice the slight changes in the tone of his voice that meant he was having a hard time.

"So how's the new job going? Your boss being good to you or do I need to come and get you?" and damned if he wouldn't do it, too! If he thought for a second that Aya was in danger wherever he was he would find him and break him out!

"I'm just not used to being so bored. The accommodations aren't bad, though, and the secretary is making sure to have everything arranged to make me as comfortable as possible." Aya was doing damned good at not sounding like himself, which he knew had to be difficult. Aya wasn't used to talking so much, but if anyone was listening in they wouldn't recognize him because of the casualness of the conversation. He never in a million years would've expected Aya to be this vocal in a simple conversation.

"I'm glad you're adjusting well. I hope you can visit soon, and bring in that kid of yours, too. He's such a troublemaker." Aya had to know what he meant.

"Well, I'll see you soon." Yohji wanted to beg him not to hang up, but that would alert anyone listening in that it was Aya on the phone. Besides, if he stayed on the line much longer it might be able to be traced.

Yohji hung up the phone. Well, at least he'd gotten to talk to Aya, even if it was awkward. He had no doubt that if there was a gun to Aya's head the man would've warned him and died instead of playing along. So he really was alright. It gave Yohji peace of mind to know that Aya wasn't dying in a gutter somewhere, or being tortured.

He threw on his coat and boots, heading out the door without a word. There was someone he had to see.

He drove to the MagicBus hospital as quickly as he could without getting pulled over. He signed in under Ran Fujimiya, so that if anyone looked at the records they would think Aya had been there instead. He'd been visiting Aya-Chan every day, keeping her updated while making sure to not let on what caused him to worry about Aya. She didn't need to know what they did for a living.

Every time he visited he used Aya's real name. He prayed that whomever the target was didn't know about Aya-Chan, but just in case he needed to use his visits to help the target think Aya really was on the loose.

Yohji practically ran into her room, closing the door. He knelt by her bed and took her hand in his own. He was mentally exhausted so it didn't take long to fall asleep.

"Hello, Yohji. How are you?" she hugged him lightly before drawing back.

"I'm a lot better. I just got a phone call from your brother. He's alright. He's just been working so hard that he feels stuck out there. I can't imagine them keeping him there much longer. I think he's just out there because he gave attitude to the wrong person." Yohji chuckled, but then paused. _That has to be it!_

"What kind of work did you say my brother did again?"

"He works in a warehouse, but because it's a chain business he's always being sent to different locations. Right now he's in the middle of nowhere."

"Even though I know they're half truths, thank you for letting me know. I've been so afraid that something had happened to him…but of course he'll be fine. I know its stupid of me to think that someone could take advantage of my brother." she gave him a pointed look before breaking out into laughter.

"I totally took advantage of him. But in the end he liked it, so it was all good." Yohji couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face at the sound of her gentle giggles.

"Ran is kind at heart no matter how he acts. He doesn't seem to want to be nice, but in the long run he is very sweet. I'm glad you're taking good care of him, it just sucks that you two are so far away right now. I'll bet he misses you like crazy." her eyes were sad when she spoke. And Yohji could well understand why. She really didn't know what was going on, and her gentle brother(yeah right) was missing without so much as a phone call. Now she was being told that he was alright, but that the person who is supposed to protect his heart couldn't get to him.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews :D


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Aya brought his sword back over his shoulder and pressed the blade to his back, dragging it along the skin to slice deeply. He didn't feel alive. He had to remind himself that he was alive. It was strange how he had quickly reverted to his old mentality once he was away from Yohji for a week. He was getting bitter and he knew it. Not at Yohji, just in general. All he did was train and cut and obsess.

"Again? How many times are you going to do that?" Queen growled at him. He didn't blame her, she was the one who kept ending up stitching his back.

"As many times as it takes to make me alive again," Aya ran his tongue over one of the fingers that had dragged in the blood, like he was testing to see if it was real

"Or as many times as it takes to kill yourself?" Aya didn't answer to that. He didn't owe her any reasons. She didn't have to stitch him up if she didn't want to. His eyes widened as she pointed a remote at the videocamera and turned it off.

"I just received a call from Manx. The killer struck again, and as predicted, he used a few of the moves from the videotape. Now all we have to do is find him." she was fast at work sewing him up. He should've guessed that she would be expecting him to do it again. I mean he'd already done it six times. His back was like one giant patchwork quilt at this point.

He stood up as soon as she clipped the ends. This time she stopped him to wrap bandages around his torso as well, in case any of the stitches pulled. He'd had to do that for himself a few times before going out on missions when he'd been with the Crashers.

He walked over and grabbed his bags, finding his black turtleneck.

"I'll wait out in the hall to give you a ride home," Queen said, taking the hint.

Aya unfastened his jeans and dropped them on the floor, grabbing his leather pants out of the bag and throwing them on. He was going to start hunting the bastard right away. There was no need to wait. The longer he waited the longer the man would try to trash his name. But the reason he needed to go most of all was revenge.

He wasn't going to let Kritiker sniff the man out and take away his chance to get revenge!

he sheathed his sword and walked over to the closet and pulled out his boots.

"I need you to let me out downtown, and bring my bag to Weiss." he had a small bag that Manx had filled with toiletries and a few pairs of clothes so that he would be more comfortable.

Of course that didn't mean they hadn't followed him with a camera, even in the bathroom. That was awful. There were so many times that he'd wanted to tell them to go to hell, or at least turn the camera away from his face and just use his voice. But they'd told him that voices could be recorded, so they had to have at least a head shot. That was embarrassing to say the least.

"You should let us take care of this, Ran. No sense in the police picking you up for running around with a sword."

"Have the police seen the videos?" he needed to know if they were going to be looking for him specifically.

"No. We were lucky enough that our connections took the videos before the police had a chance."

"Then there isn't a problem. I do know how to hide it. There's more than one reason that I wear long coats."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to insist you wear this until we are far away." Queen held out a mask for him that would make it so he couldn't see. He should've expected as much. I mean this was owned by Persia, whether it was his house or just a house he'd rented, his name was still on it.

Aya pulled on the mask and let Queen usher him out of the house. It was later in the day, that much he knew, so there would be no one to see them.

He had a feeling that he might know who had done it, too. The operative that had cut his cheek had seemed plenty hateful enough. But he'd never seen the man before he'd been dragged in for questioning, so he had no idea what he'd done to piss the man off, if it even was that man. But then again, that man was a bit too muscular to be the bastard. Unless he'd hired someone to do it for him. If that was the case it would be damned near impossible for him to find out who it was.

Every one of them was capable of murder or they wouldn't be in Kritiker in the first place.

Once they had been driving for five minutes Queen reached over and pulled the mask off of him.

Aya fished into his bag for his phone and quickly dialled Yohji.

"Yohji?"

"Yeah?" Yohji's voice was cheerful like he'd played up last time.

"Its okay, they know it wasn't me." A small smile touched his lips at Yohji's breath of relief.

"Its over then?"

"No, he's still out there. I'm about to hunt him right now. Meet me downtown at the café sentiments." Aya hung up and stepped out of the car as Queen pulled over in front of the café he'd just mentioned. It was an abrupt halt that shot him forward into his seatbelt.

"You should've told me where to pull over." she reached out and handed him a twenty. "Get yourself something to eat, just enjoy a little bit of time off…"

"I've had enough time off, but thank you," he placed the twenty back into her hand.

he hid in the shadows outside the diner, waiting for Yohji to make his appearance.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Yohji thanked Manx for the return of their things before he gathered up the boys and brought them out in full mission gear. It would've sucked to have to go and buy weapons on the way out.

She'd arrived before Aya had called. He'd been surprised to see her, to say the least. He'd thought she'd stolen their things back, not that things had been cleared up with Aya.

He'd about had a heart attack when Aya had called again. He'd been on edge at first, wondering if he was supposed to pretend Aya was a friend of his named…damned if he could remember. That was the worst part, if Aya had needed him to pretend again he wouldn't have remembered the name!

So now he was doing his best not to get pulled over for anything when he really just wanted to see how damned fast this car really could go so that he could get to Aya as quickly as possible.

He didn't even know what he would do when he saw Aya. He knew what he'd want to do, but that wasn't a good idea with the boys standing right there. Besides, Aya wasn't likely to let sex interrupt his revenge. Hell, Yohji had been surprised Aya would let waiting for them to arrive interrupt his mission.

So he was damned sure he wasn't going to leave the man waiting any longer than he had to!

Aya hadn't said to leave the boys at home, so Yohji had brought them. They'd need all their eyes to figure this thing out. He wished he could call the Crashers to help, but he hadn't remembered to ask Aya, so he wasn't going to call them without his permission.

Damned if he didn't want all their allies to pound the pavement with them. But he didn't know who Aya suspected, if anyone yet. So he knew to leave everyone else out of it.

He parked in front of the café and ran out to where a shock of light caught his attention. Aya had done that a few times before on missions, tilted his sword to catch the light for a split second, just enough to show Yohji where he was without alerting anyone else.

Yohji shoved Aya up against the wall and kissed him. He needed Aya so badly! He needed to feel that connection. Aya clung to him, pushing his body tightly against him.

"We need to stop," Aya gasped when Yohji released him for a second to breathe.

"I know, I just…had to feel you in my arms." he slid his fingers over Aya's cheek, careful of the stitches, loving the fog in Aya's eyes even as it dissipated.

"I brought the boys. You didn't say not to." Yohji stepped aside. He tried not to smirk at the blush on the boys' faces. Ken and Omi smiled at Aya, they'd been as excited to get Aya back as he had been.

"Good to have you back, Man…what the hell happened to your face?" Ken gasped at Aya.

"We were so worried about you, Aya!" Omi elbowed Ken in the ribs for blurting out a question like that.

"Kritiker wasn't exactly kind to you, were they, baby." Yohji put in before Aya could bark at Ken to shut up.

"Did you think they would be?"

"After I saw them shoot you? No, I didn't have any misconceptions about them being kind to you. But I have to admit that I never expected them to actually leave a cut this deep. Did they hurt you anywhere else?"

Aya didn't answer him. He hadn't really expected the redhead to anyway.

"It will help us back you up if we know what shape you're in," it was true. They needed to know what would and wouldn't slow Aya down.

"I'm fine everywhere," Aya growled at him. Yohji was glad, but then again, the swordsman didn't say he wasn't hurt, he just said he was fine. Which meant that he could possibly be hurt and just not mentioning it. One never knew with Aya.

Yohji would've been saying 'I'm fucking hurt everywhere,' even if it were just painful bruising, which he could see on the little bit of Aya's neck that was visible. And it wasn't because the bruises would slow him down, it was because he would've been pissed about being beaten on.

Yohji didn't press, though. Aya was obviously pissed about it, and Yohji so didn't want to turn that anger on himself. The group of them started walking, trying to make themselves unnoticeable by walking in the shadows as much as possible. Aya had hidden his sword inside his coat and so they didn't really look suspicious as long as they kept to themselves as much as possible, which was easy when the streets were dead like this.

He watched Aya closely, and noted how stiff the man's back was while he was walking. That meant one of two things, either he had some serious torn muscles on his back, or he had a major injury there that he was trying to hide.

When they were alone he was going to give Aya a good massage to ease the cramping. And if it were something else then he would tend to it, as well. Damned if he was going to let his lover hurt unnecessarily!

"Do you know where to start?"

"Yes. I've been following a pattern where this is concerned. One that the person is using to try to make it look like me." They darted into the shadows as a cruiser passed by.

"He's been using a schedule. He makes sure the killings are after 3:00am so that our missions would be over. That way there is no saying that I would've been on a mission unless it was under a rare occasion where we'd be doing a stakeout. Also, he's doing it around places like banks and convenient stores to make sure that there are cameras, but keeping to ones that are somewhat hidden so that the police won't catch him. The flaw is that he can't have them all at banks, or someone would think he was just a thief, and he can't do it around convenient stores that are closed because the likelihood of someone randomly walking through there at 3:00 is a rarity, and he's already hit the only open one that doesn't have security scouring the parking lots for suspicious looking people."

"But then he could always just kill the guard," Ken pointed out.

"No, he is attacking the most innocent looking people he can find, which means that he isn't attacking any sort of authority, whether its police or security. Main reason is he's trying to make it look like he doesn't realize there's anyone watching him. And a place with security always has security cameras, that's just a given."

"So, what's left then?" Yohji asked. He really had no idea.

"If I had lost my mind and just wanted to practice on innocent people I would never do it in the same location twice. I also wouldn't be visiting the same company twice. He's not going to go to another bank, and he's not hitting a convenient store. And he's not at a government building because he hit one of those yesterday."

"Okay, so now we know where he isn't. So where is he?" Ken was begging for an answer, getting frustrated.

"He's at a church."

"Wha…"

"Think about it. He wants something extremely dramatic to shock Kritiker back into thinking its me and that I've gone completely psychotic. One more place where there are cameras outside where he can make it look like he didn't know. And he wants places that are as far away from the other killings as possible. Which leaves us with St. Andrews."

"Aya, are you sure? Because if you aren't then someone's going to die tonight." Omi was pleading with him to think it through again to make sure he hadn't made any wrong turns anywhere.

"I'm almost positive that's where things are going to next. He's trying to get into my head, which makes it that easier for me to get into his. Its logical."

Yohji sure hoped to hell he was right. He knew what Aya was thinking, too. That if the man wanted to make Aya look like he needed to be dealt with right away then he would start killing every night to ensure he would be killed this time instead of just brought in.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Aya took up position in the shadows inside the back doors where the clergy was more likely to be easier prey.

Yohji was around at the other side of the doors hiding behind the greenery. Omi and Ken were around the front just in case the person took the other route and went after someone coming into the church.

Aya knew who the bastard was going to go after. If the man wanted the biggest attention getter at night he would go for the priest. What Aya needed to do was find the priest.

He didn't need to actually show the killing this time. He would have the cameras showing him coming and going and let the scene inside tell the rest of the story. He might even make his sword obvious for a split second outside.

Of course he was pretty sure that the man was already inside. He just had to keep his eyes open for any slight flick of movement, and be careful not to do any slight movements himself. No need to give his own position away. He'd been extremely careful coming in, watching for any sorts of alerts like what he himself would've left. He would've left something by the door, even a can, to warn him of when the door opened even a little.

But then he'd never had to murder innocents before, so there was no record of what he would've done if it really had been him. He just knew that he would've wanted to be alerted should someone been waiting for him, whether it was the police or another team. And it was that thinking that would've gotten him out of a situation like this, with an entire team laying in wait for him.

Aya strained to hear anything that wasn't from the priest…his eyes widened. The priest wasn't praying, he wasn't the one talking. There was someone in the confessional with him already.

Aya couldn't alert Yohji, on the off chance that he was wrong and the killer hadn't entered the building yet. He needed to be sure that the door was still covered should he be wrong and have to run back to his place. He didn't want the killer to be warned and go somewhere else for his next kill.

He needed to make sure that he caught him tonight, or the next death would be on his head.

He crept up on the confessional. If he was wrong he would just say that he hadn't realized it was already in use. He wondered if that was even believable. It wasn't a bathroom.

Aya jerked the door open. The second the door was open the person inside lunged out at him.

Aya shoved his sword between them, so that if the man tried to tackle him to the ground he'd fall on it. It also made it harder for the man to swing his sword up into him, as he'd have it in place to be able to turn in the right direction.

He stared the man in the eye. The man wore the wig, like before, but Aya hadn't expected him to go as far as violet contact lenses. Maybe so that if anyone saw him and lived they would give that as the description. The man was close to the same age as himself, with a similar build, and a face that was narrow like his own, but with unremarkable features. So if anyone did survive to tell the tale the wouldn't be able to remember anything but the eyes, hair, and rough age. He wouldn't have been able to clear his name.

"How did you know I would be here? There are a million places all over the damned city I could've been!" the man snarled at him. Aya drove his knee into the man's stomach.

"You were so sloppy it was pathetic," Aya taunted.

"Please! This is a holy place!" the priest pleaded as he ran out of the confessional.

"You idiot!" Aya shouted at the man. He lunged at the priest, but only to shove the man behind him.

"Even more fun, Abyssinian. I can run you and the priest through in one shot!" the man howled with laughter.

Aya didn't bother answering him. If he let the man get under his skin he wouldn't be focused enough to protect the priest and not get himself killed.

"Swear to God that you won't ever speak of me to anyone and I'll save your life," was all Aya said to the priest before going silent again.

"I swear!" the priest sobbed.

That was all Aya needed. He wouldn't get out of this completely unscathed if he was protecting someone else, but as long as he didn't die or leave blood all over the place he would be fine.

Aya kept his stance and let the man attack him. It was smarter to let the other person come at him in this situation.

"Why protect the priest? Do you think he'll absolve you of your sins?" the man laughed. Aya blocked his first strike easily, testing the skill behind it, which was very little.

Aya ignored him. He didn't deserve to have his sins forgiven. Murder should never ever be forgiven. Yohji's wires shot out past Aya. Aya quickly cut the wire. No, he wouldn't let Yohji take his revenge for him.

"Take the priest outside," Aya said to Yohji without looking back.

"Are you out of your mind!" Yohji shouted.

"Go with him. He won't hurt you," Aya said to the priest without so much as checking to make sure the man knew who he was talking about.

Yohji's shouts alerted Ken and Omi, who came running in.

"Bombay, can you take the priest outside?" Yohji asked when the priest made no signs of moving away from Aya.

"Come with me. I promise I will do everything I can to protect you," Omi assured. Aya could guess he was giving one of those smiles that calmed everyone down.

He could hear the priest reacting to Omi, following the boy out.

"Block the exits." Aya said once Omi was outside, sidestepping to avoid a swipe from the left.

His slid his sword in a circular motion around the man's and flung it from his hand easily. If the man had any real skill the sword never would've been lost so easily. But that was what he had been betting on. The man had never seen Aya's sword in use outside of katas, so he'd never known what some of those moves were meant for, and had probably spent hours doing it over and over trying to figure out how the hell ones like that one were supposed to kill someone. He knew how to hack and that was all. He had no skill against another sword.

Aya could've just killed him and been done with it. But that was too easy. First he was going to give him a hit for every one he had endured from Kritiker. Aya stabbed the man in the shoulder to wound him enough that he wouldn't be using that arm to defend himself, being that it was the arm that he had used as the strength behind the sword attacks.

"Was there a reason? I've never even seen you before." Aya would've known if he'd seen the man. Even if he hadn't been able to place it there would've been some sort of recognition. The man hadn't even been there to interrogate him.

Aya grabbed the wig and ripped it off his head so hard that a small chunk of hair came off with it from one of the clips that had held it pinned to the cap.

Aya grabbed the cap and yanked it off, too. He wanted to remember the details of the man's face and hair before he ruined them. He needed a reminder of this sin just like he had to remember every other one. He would not forget a kill ever. Killing someone, no matter how evil, should never be forgotten. It was a rule he lived by.

He kicked the man under the chin, knocking him flat on his back.

"You can't kill me without the higher ups coming down on you!" the man shouted at him.

"Then I guess its unlucky for you that I've never really cared about what the higher ups do." Aya booted him in the ribs over and over hard enough to hear a few of them snap.

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer. I'll know if you're lying." he waited, watching the man curl in on himself.

The man sobbed something out that Aya couldn't hear.

"Louder!" Aya snarled at him.

"My job…you took my…"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Yohji asked him.

"Weiss was supposed to be my team!" the man sobbed out.

Yohji started to cackle behind him.

"No wonder you got the job without even applying, Aya! If that was the competition!" Ken laughed.

"You didn't even give me a fight worthy of a child, and now you give me a pathetic reason like that?" Aya roared at him. He couldn't keep track of the hits anymore, he just beat the man through the floor.

"Aya? I think he's dead," Yohji's arms wrapped around him and pulled him back. Aya looked down at the corpse, and then stabbed it through the eye.

"You couldn't go for the chest?" Yohji groaned, looking away with a shudder.

"Can one of you take the body and his sword out? Bring them to Manx."

"In my car? You're going to get blood all over my car!" Yohji cried out.

"Well we can't leave it here, and we can't exactly drag it down the street. Besides, three of us have to stay back and have a chat with the priest about keeping his mouth shut."

"You're going to kill the priest?" Ken gasped.

"No," he really wasn't planning on it.

"I'm not driving around with a corpse!" Yohji hissed at him, as though he wasn't knee deep in corpses in their line of work.

"I'm not doing it!" Ken protested. "They'll pull me over for sure! And Omi's too young to drive!"

"Then I guess it stays here while you call Manx to send someone to pick it up."

"But then what will happen to the priest? He's seen everything!"

Aya ignored him. He already knew that. But he had a plan, if the priest went along with it.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Yohji was hard just looking at Aya in mission gear with blood splattered on his face. He'd never thought blood would turn him on, but when it was on Aya it made him feel like he was dating a dangerous beast.

"You should clean up your face before talking to the priest," Yohji suggested.

"He needs to see that I'm serious." Aya looked him in the eye, daring him to argue. Aya walked out of the church. Yohji followed him. What he wanted to do was throw him against the wall and screw his brains out.

"You have to swear to God that you will never mention this. You will forget what happened here. If you're asked any questions you will say that you saw nothing." Aya said. The priest nodded at him.

"I am going to knock you out and put you in the confessional so that they will believe your story." the priest paled, but nodded.

"Aya, are you sure about this?" Ken asked. Omi smacked him upside the head for calling him by name.

"I owe you a favour, Aya. If there is anything you need that will not break my vows consider it yours," the priest bowed to him.

"I will take you up on that offer," Aya nodded at the man.

Yohji dropped to one knee in front of Aya, taking his hand.

"Will you marry me, Aya?" Yohji asked. He was dead serious. If the priest owed them then he would have to marry them.

"Fuck you," Aya snapped, turning to march away. Yohji caught his arm, refusing to let him leave.

"I wasn't joking, Aya," Yohji watched Aya's eyes widen as he turned around. It was so cute when he was caught off guard.

"Baby, I told you I intend to keep you. Please, answer me. I'll get the rings tomorrow." Yohji pleaded. His heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest.

"Fine. But I'm not changing my name," Aya growled. Yohji stood up and yanked him into his arms for a ravenous kiss. Aya submitted to the kiss, clinging to him.

"Is there a way to do this that's legal?" the priest asked, smiling at them. Aya leapt out of his arms, blushing bright red.

"Kritiker owes us," Yohji reminded. "They can make it legal."

"Prepare yourself," Aya said a split second before bashing the priest in the head with the hilt of his sword, effectively knocking him out.

Yohji lifted the priest and threw him over his shoulder. He wasn't about to let Aya do it with whatever injury he had.

He walked back into the church and carefully set the priest into the confessional, positioning him to look like he had been hit before anything had happened.

"You're bleeding!" he heard Omi gasp.

"Who's bleeding?" Yohji demanded. When had any member of the team gotten hurt? That bastard hadn't gotten a hit in, had he?

"Aya is!" Omi pointed to a small puddle of blood forming at Aya's feet.

"When did he get you? I didn't even see it!" Yohji paused. Now it made sense. The stiff back he'd noticed before was because of some sort of serious wound. He wanted to strip Aya down to look at the damage, but he didn't dare, the swordsman didn't look like he was in the mood to share.

Manx pulled up at the curb, followed by a black car that he didn't recognize.

Manx and Queen practically ran to them.

"It's over. Aya took down the man impersonating him," Yohji said to her, gesturing to the corpse that was strewn out on the lawn.

The men that came out of the other car were strangers.

"You owe us a favour for what you put Aya through, and for shooting me," Yohji all but yelled at them. The men bowed to them, all giving a version of an apology.

"If you make our marriage legal then I will forgive you," Aya said plainly, making sure that they knew that it wasn't a request, it was a demand.

They frowned as they looked from Yohji to Aya, but nodded in agreement.

"Persia also sends his apology that this happened to you. There never should've been a doubt about your innocence. And even though he fought to free you, he still would like to apologise." Manx bowed to them the same way the men were.

"You, Queen, and Persia have nothing to apologise for. it's the others that are going to fund our marriage and make it legal." Aya growled at them. Yohji glared at them, making it quite clear that Aya wasn't the only one making the demand. Drawing his sword and pointing it at them before sheathing it again. Yohji could clearly see the sin staring at the men. It wasn't helping his libido any. Every time he saw that look he remembered the night when they understood each other. When they got home he was going to show Aya how badly he needed him!

"Yes, of course. Give us a week and it will be possible."

"It had better be, or I'm going to make you pay in another way," Aya warned. Yohji stood beside him, grasping his hand and linking their fingers. He was as serious about this as Aya was. There was no way in hell he was going to let the bastards get away with this!

"He isn't the only one. If it isn't done then I'll be joining him in making you our next targets." Yohji wanted to punch one of them to prove his point. But it would only cause more trouble. Yohji threw his wires at one of them, catching him around the neck, but then released him. His warning was clear. He could feel his sin just beneath the surface.

"We will also hunt you down." Omi stated. Yohji about had a heart attack at Omi's words. Omi never threatened anyone!

"You'll also pay for us and make it legal," Ken demanded, linking his fingers with Omi's the way Yohji had done with Aya.

The men nodded.

"Are we invited?" Manx asked, smiling at them.

"Of course you are, you and Queen are always welcome!" Omi chirped, giving her that sunny smile that even made Aya calm down. That smile always worked wonders on Yohji whenever he was depressed. As much as Aya was the leader of the team, Omi held them together emotionally.

The real question was how they were going to get Aya-Chan to the wedding. He knew Aya wouldn't marry him without her there. And to be honest, Yohji wanted her there, too, to watch her brother find happiness. She needed a moment like this as much as they did.

The men went to work hefting the corpse into the trunk of the car. Another man went to work cleaning up the blood, going as far as to enter the church and cleaning it up with a mop to cover up all signs of the fight.

"Thank you for all of your help," Yohji said to the women. He was grateful to them, they had done their best to take care of Aya. He would forever be in debt to them.

,

,

,

Author's note: Yay, a happy moment! check that out! I'm capable of more than just torturing the characters! XD

Thanks JollyBigSis and BlackOrcid for your reviews. :D


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Aya waited while the boys washed up. His sin was pushing at the surface so badly that he just wanted to give in to it. But he knew better. Not around the boys, they wouldn't be able to handle it.

Instead he was letting Yohji stitch up his back. The blonde did it without question, but he could feel the trembling in his hands as they stitched him carefully.

Yohji placed a kiss on his shoulder, making Aya gasp. He needed Yohji so badly right now. He'd been so long without his comforting embrace.

"I love you, baby," Yohji whispered into the side of his neck as he finished stitching.

Aya pulled his turtleneck and bloodied coat back on. He turned to face Yohji, letting him see the sin rising.

Omi and Ken vacated the room, chatting amiably about what it was going to be like to have marriage legal between them. Aya was glad that they would be able to pull this off. He'd never even considered the thought that this might even be possible. When Yohji had first asked him he'd thought he was being an asshole.

Yohji shoved him backwards and climbed up onto him, yanking down his zipper.

"This what you want, baby?" Yohji grinned. Aya could see the darkness in Yohji as the blonde divested him of his pants.

Aya nodded, clinging to him. His eyes watched closely as Yohji pulled his own pants down over his hips just enough to free himself.

Aya reached down and wrapped his hand around his member, stroking while the blonde groaned and pushed into his touch.

Yohji grabbed his wrists suddenly and pinned them down over his head with one hand.

Aya arched up into him, letting him feel his need. He felt like he would explode if Yohji didn't do something!

"So eager, baby," Yohji grinned. Pulling a bottle of lube out of his pocked and slicking his fingers.

Aya growled at him, glaring. He almost whimpered with need as Yohji pressed his fingers inside. It hurt to have more than one right away, but he couldn't make himself give a damn about that.

"Now!" Aya hissed at him.

"So impatient," Yohji leaned down and bit what he could catch of Aya's neck, pulling hard at the soft flesh.

Aya cried out, his back bowing as Yohji shoved a third finger inside mercilessly.

"Do it now!" Aya growled. If Yohji didn't do it now he was going to hurt him and then walk away. He could go into the bathroom and deal with his needs himself!

He stared as Yohji slicked himself up and grasped his hips. He bent his neck as much as possible to watch that thick member start to press into him. Yohji released his wrists to grab his hips with both hands to keep him from thrusting against him while he pushed in torturously slow.

It felt so damned good. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel Yohji fill him completely.

"You like to watch, baby?" Yohji asked. Aya didn't answer. Obviously he did, or he wouldn't be doing it.

Yohji suddenly shoved the rest of the way inside, startling him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Yohji's neck, clinging to him as the blonde slowly drew out before shoving back inside.

He caught Yohji's lips with his own, whimpering into his mouth as Yohji pounded him senseless, ramming his prostate over and over so viciously that Aya thought he would pass out from the sensation.

"Harder!" Aya pleaded before biting down on Yohji's neck.

Yohji rolled suddenly, flipping them so that Aya was on top, which pushed him even further into Aya, making him gasp.

"Better?" Yohji asked with a grin.

Aya nodded, and rode him, his back arching and his head thrown back as Yohji added his own hard thrusts to the movements.

Aya all but screamed as Yohji came inside of him, making him come at the feel of the seed splashing inside of him.

He collapsed down onto Yohji's chest, feeling the blonde's member slip from his body.

"I missed you so damned much, baby," Yohji whispered, pulling him in for a kiss before Aya settled against his shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry to interrupt your…fun, but Manx is here," Omi called to them, blushing bright red and keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

Aya slowly stood up, not caring if Omi saw everything. He quickly used one of the cloths to clean himself before he quickly pulled on his pants. Yohji did the same. He ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it looked normal again.

Once he was sure that he was presentable again he followed Omi up the stairs. He hoped to hell there wasn't a mission, because even he would admit that he wasn't in any shape to go on another one tonight. Not with his stitches already pulled and irritated.

He hated himself for even thinking it, but he was going to have to decline this time.

Manx was leaning in the doorway, smiling at him as he walked in with Yohji hot on his heels.

"It has been set. You can get married Saturday. Both you two and the boys. I hope that's alright."

Aya nodded, it still didn't feel real. Yohji wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

For once they had a moment of peace. It felt like forever since he had felt even a little peace. But it was truly the past week that had tried him. It had twisted his happy moments into a longing that had turned dark in his heart. He was starting to feel some of that darkness lift.

"Kritiker is also paying for the rings and the preparations. As a wedding gift, Persia is paying for your tuxes, and Queen and I are paying for your honeymoon."

"We get one of those, too? Kick ass!" Ken shouted, hugging Omi.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Omi chirped, kissing Ken.

"Hell yeah it is! All we have to pay for is the booze and food!" Yohji laughed.

"Have you thought about who you are going to invite yet?" she asked.

"You, Queen, Persia, the Crashers, my sister, and anyone else who helped us along the way." Aya couldn't help but smile as Yohji pulled him in closer.

"I don't know if Persia can join us, as his identity would be compromised," Manx frowned.

"Tell him to wear a mask of some sort. I mean there are masks that look real," Yohji suggested.

"Freddy Kreuger," Ken snickered. Manx laughed, shaking her head at him.

"Don't be an ass," Aya chuckled.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Yohji smiled as he and Manx dragged Aya along to look at Tuxes. The redhead was totally out of his element. He'd actually had the nerve to ask Yohji if he could just wear his orange sweater and a pair of jeans, or go in mission gear.

Yohji had made Aya try on twelve different tuxes so far, but they didn't quite bring out the breathtaking effect that Yohji was going for.

He paused as he watched Aya's fingers glide over a display of double-breasted black tailcoat with a gold pattern on the lapels and thick cuffs. The tails in the back would reach his ankles.

"I want you to try that one on, baby," Yohji kissed the side of his neck quickly. Aya didn't mind as long as strangers didn't see.

"Its too expensive," Aya's voice was very soft.

"Well, it's a good thing we're not paying for it," Yohji chuckled.

"You really should try that one on, Aya, its beautiful," Manx was already pulling one off the rack and practically shoving it into his arms along with a white dress shirt.

She then grabbed a black silk tie and handed it to him.

Yohji was on the edge of his seat as Aya left to go to the fitting rooms. He didn't know where Omi and Ken had gone to buy their tuxes. He just hoped that they were having luck finding something that suited their personalities.

Yohji was going to wear something similar to what Aya was wearing.

When Aya walked out of the change room Yohji about had a heart attack. He looked amazing! He wanted nothing more than to shove Aya back into the change room and have his way with him!

"What do you think, Yohji?" Aya asked.

"I think that we have to buy that one!" Aya nodded and headed back into the change room.

Yohji quickly grabbed one that was similar, except that the tails only reached the back of his knees where they formed points. He practically ran into the fitting rooms.

He quickly tried the suit, looked in the long mirror, and decided that he would keep it. He walked out to give Aya a peek at his suit before heading back into the change room.

It was fun going to all these wedding places to try on clothes, and Manx seemed to be having a good time as well, trying on the occasional dress. They'd picked her and Queen to be the bride's maids, even though there was no bride. And they'd picked the boys to be their best men. Naru was in charge of the rings more because of his age than anything. They'd made him promise to not sing, and to not be a total spaz.

The Crashers were already buying their suits. Aya had insisted on burgundy suits for them and matching dresses for Queen and Manx, that way they wouldn't get mixed up with them in the pictures.

He was just glad that Aya's stitches were dissolving already. He wouldn't be marred by whatever the hell they had done to him.

The only deep wounds were on his back, and they would be covered. They were starting to heal up due to the salve that Queen had provided them with. Also Yohji was making sure Aya took it as easy as the swordsman would allow. Which meant no work at the flower shop. Aya had growled at him about that, but had finally accepted his punishment.

He knew Aya was going stir crazy with the lack of missions and the lack of work, but he was making up for it by doing all of the cooking even though Yohji had asked him not to.

"By the way, we do know that the priest was conscious to see everything that happened, otherwise you wouldn't be able to convince him to marry you two," Manx said. Yohji's heart about stopped at that moment.

"Its fine. He won't be hunted. Kritiker agreed to leave him alone, as he is the one that you have asked him to marry you."

"I guess it wasn't our brightest idea to pretend he didn't know anything," Yohji snorted.

"Are you two going to buy cufflinks?" Manx waited for Aya to step out of the change rooms before leading them to the glass case that held all the cufflinks.

"Those ones," Aya pointed to a pair that were shaped like little white gold daggers.

"Those ones for me," Yohji pointed to white gold cufflinks that looked like roses.

The man behind the desk took the two pairs out of the display case and added them to the tuxes.

Yohji handed them the credit card that had been provided for them.

"This is going to be amazing!" Yohji kissed him, not caring who saw. When he pulled back Aya's eyes were glazed over with need.

"And you boys can be in charge of your own flower arrangements. Which will make it even more special," Manx was practically glowing with excitement.

Yohji never in a million years would've expected to see more than her usual sultry smile, but ever since Aya had been falsely accused she had been showing more of her true personality. She wasn't one of the crazy fan girls, she was treating them like they were her brothers, which meant a lot to him, and he could tell it was the same for Aya.

"Thank you for everything, Manx," Yohji had to make sure she knew how much it meant to him.

"I'm just glad to see you happy." Yohji nodded at her.

"And don't forget to tell us where you want to go for your honeymoon."

"A cruise," Aya suggested. That sounded pretty damned good!

"Is that what you want as well, Yohji?"

"Hell yeah, that would be awesome. But Ken and Omi have to join us. It wouldn't be a real vacation without them."

Author's notes: Yay! Wedding preparations!

Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. XD


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Aya glared at the arrangement that he had butchered. Yohji had shown him how to do bouquets, but he didn't know how to do the lily garlands that they had agreed on. He threw it in the garbage.

"You suck at arrangements, Aya. Why don't you go behind the register?" Ken snorted.

"Let me help you, Aya," Yohji stepped in, blocking Ken from view. Ken was lucky Yohji had intervened, because he wanted to kick Ken's ass for teasing him about it!

"The easy way to do it is to insert the needle through the center," Aya watched Yohji sew through the center of the flower with a thin wire before wrapping the wire around the greenery. No one had told him anything about wire. He'd been trying to wrap the stem around it, and the stems kept breaking.

"Put the large lilies at the corners, and the baby's breath going all along the dips." Yohji was weaving the wire through all of the greenery to make it hold its shape.

"All I've gotta say is thank God your pals are making all the food," Ken snorted while finishing up a huge basket of white lillies.

The Crashers were making all of the food for the banquet afterwards as their wedding gift. Everything was ready except for the last few garlands.

Aya's heart was trying to beat out of his chest. He knew for sure that he wanted to marry Yohji, but…what if Yohji changed his mind at the altar?

"You okay, baby? You're looking a little pale," Yohji wrapped his arms around his waist and just held him.

"Yeah, I'm just…Do we deserve to be happy, Yohji?" Aya was fast at work weaving the garland the way Yohji had shown him. It was easier than he'd expected.

"I think we've been punished enough for right now, don't you? I mean dark times will follow us everywhere we go. Karma isn't about to let us walk, but that doesn't mean that we can't cling to each other. I need a little light in my life, I need you in my life. Do you understand what I'm saying? Just because we've become monsters doesn't mean that we can't love each other. We have no right to touch the innocent, but we are far from innocent. We need each other to keep our sanity." Aya shivered when Yohji pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"He's right for once, Aya." Omi chirped, smiling at them.

"Hey, for once? You're so bad to me!" Yohji pouted.

"You'll get over it," Ken snorted.

"How much more time do we have?" Aya asked, looking up at the clock. He swallowed hard as he noticed how soon they were coming upon the wedding. It was tonight, because they wanted the flowers to be completely fresh. They only had five hours left, and they still had to bring all of the flowers to the church and set up.

"You're breathing like you ran a marathon," Yohji whispered in his ear before nipping at the outer edge.

"I'm just…tense I guess." he didn't know how to better explain it other than to say he was scared shitless, and he wasn't going to admit to that.

"Would it make you feel better if you knew that we are all nervous as hell?" Yohji kissed his neck again.

"He's right, Aya, I'm pissing my pants right now," Ken added, clapping him on the shoulder before switching to the next workstation to put the tiny flowers together for the boutonnières. White lillies to match everything else.

"I know that there's nothing to worry about, but I can't help it." Aya's hands were actually shaking the more he thought about it.

"Just think on the bright side. After tonight we'll actually be married! I mean its not something our parents would be ecstatic about, but I'll bet your sister will love to see this."

That calmed him down. The thought of Aya-Chan watching as he took Yohji's hand. She would be smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Just think of how she'll gush when we talk to her afterwards."

"She'll be so happy for us," Aya smiled, his sister would be overjoyed. Especially because she had been rooting for Yohji all along.

It was funny to think that this all started with a dare and now he was happier than he'd ever been, even before the murder of his parents and what had happened to Aya-Chan.

"Is this real?" Aya asked. His voice was very soft, half-afraid the boys would hear him.

"Yeah, baby, its real. And I'm going to hold onto you forever. And one day you won't have to ask that anymore. At least for today we're free from all of the darkness. We can let it come for us tomorrow, but it won't take us today." Aya leaned into Yohji's arms. He wanted more than anything to turn around and kiss him, but they had agreed that they wouldn't kiss again until the wedding, to make it feel special. They hadn't made love for the same reason, and Aya needed Yohji so badly!

"No hickeys!" Aya growled, shoving Yohji away when the blonde attempted it.

Yohji laughed and went back to his own arrangements. Aya had to smile at that. Things were so light today. All four of them were actually happy, despite their knocking knees and trembling hands.

Aya yelped with surprise when he was soaked by the hose. He glared at Ken, who then turned the hose on Yohji, and then Omi.

Aya grabbed the full watering can and chased him, catching up easily and dumping it on his head.

Ken laughed and then looked for someone to hide behind…which there wasn't anyone. _Where did they disappear to?_

"Things were getting too serious," Ken snickered.

Aya walked over to Ken and ruffled his soaked hair before grabbing more baby's breath.

"Thank you," Aya said very quietly. As much as he hated being soaked, he'd actually needed the diversion from his thoughts.

"I wonder what they're doing," Ken looked at Aya, as if he knew.

Aya shrugged, but knew they were up to no good.

"Aya, catch!" Yohji shouted. Aya had just enough time to turn around and catch the huge water gun that Yohji threw to him.

Ken sqeaked and started to run. Aya aimed and nailed him in the back of the neck, only to get shot in the side of the head by Yohji.

Aya ducked and rolled like he would on a mission before aiming upward into Yohji's stomach. Ken took his lead and dropped to the ground and shot upward at Omi before darting into another hiding spot to shoot at Yohji.

Aya turned and aimed at Omi, who quickly darted out of the way….leaving Aya to nail one of the fan girls right in the face.

"I'm so sorry!" Omi cried out, running to her with a towel.

"hehe! Bull's-eye!" Ken snorted.

"You're all soaked," the fan girl grinned, looking them up and down enough to make Aya feel naked.

"Yeah, we were kind of having a water fight to ease the stress a bit. We have a huge order and we were getting a little stressed out," Omi explained.

"Oh my God, these are amazing!" she cried, forgetting all about being soaked as she ran to look at all of the wedding arrangements.

The onslaught of fan girls was instant. Aya was tempted to just keep shooting them to see if they'd go away!

Author's notes: Okay, so I thought it would be funny if they had a water fight in the shop, so that's what I did. LOL!

Also, I don't know a damned thing about making garlands, I just went onto a random website and took their advice for making garlands for clothes and I took that and guessed that it must be the same for decorating garlands, so if its wrong I'm sorry. XD

Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Yohji grinned as he watched Aya carry the flowers in. Ken and Omi were fast at work hanging the garlands.

Yohji was arranging the tall wicker baskets of flowers around the room to add the finishing touches.

"Aya, could you put that one over there?" Yohji pointed to the front. Aya nodded and walked them over.

Everything was perfect and right on time. Now they just had to get changed and wait for the guests to show up.

The priest was smiling at them the entire time. Yohji could tell the priest wanted to thank them profusely for last week, but the man was doing as Aya had asked and kept quiet about it.

Yohji wanted to grab Aya and yank him into his arms. He'd been craving Aya like crazy. To kiss him thoroughly, throw him down on whatever surface was available, and remind the redhead just who he belonged to.

But he knew he would be clobbered if he tried. Instead he was staring at Aya from across the room as the swordsman tried to hide his jittering. To anyone who didn't know him it would go unnoticed. But there wasn't anything he didn't notice about the man these days. Or at least he hoped there wasn't. He cringed at the thought of the wounds on Aya's back.

Aya's state of mind had been darker than Yohji could ever imagine and he hadn't been able to get to him to take care of him. He never wanted to be separated like that again.

Aya turned and caught his eyes before turning a small smile on him. He probably assumed Yohji was jittery just because of the wedding. Really he was still shaken about before.

Yohji winked at him to assure him that he was alright before heading into the back to get changed. They had agreed to getting changed separately to keep them from getting frisky in the back. It was the only way to keep their hands off each other.

Aya had whispered to him earlier that he was going to scare Ken at the reception afterwards.

Yohji was dying to see what Aya was planning.

He walked to the back, where Omi was changing, and started getting into his suit.

"I'm so nervous that I feel sick," Omi groaned, looking pale.

"Just think of it this way, after today you and Ken will even have it on paper that you belong with each other. And besides, I know you'll be drooling over him in a suit," he snorted.

"Yeah, well, at least I won't be as obvious as you. You look like you want to throw him down on the altar." Omi giggled, pulling on his regular suit that was a little baggy on him, just like everything else that Omi wore.

"Oh, why didn't I think of a coat like that…oh, right, I'm not obsessed with being flashy," Omi giggled, giving him a light shove.

"I look good, though, right?" Yohji winked at him.

"Of course you do. You know you can pull off anything. Do I look okay? Ken said I look good, but he'd say that about anything!" Omi whimpered.

"This is Ken we're talking about. He would make fun of your ass if he didn't think you looked good." it was true, too. Even with Omi Ken had no tact. It made him wonder how Ken ever got laid in the first place. It had to be love for Omi to put up with it. _Either that or Omi is really easy!_

Yohji snickered at the thought.

"So, what's Aya wearing?" Omi asked, suddenly looking shocked that Aya would dress for any occasion.

"Aya looks hot in everything. And don't look so surprised!"

"I just…guess I pictured Aya in his mission coat. The last time I saw him wearing dress clothes his shirt was way too big."

"Yeah, that was pretty adorable," Yohji laughed. Aya had looked so young with his shirt covering his knuckles. He was going to have to get Aya some more of those, only without pants.

"You are such a pervert," Omi giggled, having read him easily.

"Did you seriously just realize that?" Yohji walked over to him and fixed the boy's lapels, which had gotten a bit wrinkled.

"Aya actually picked his own suit, and its hot. I thought seeing him in mission gear with blood all over his face was the sexiest thing in the world, but seeing him in that suit. I just wanted to push him into the change rooms and…"

"Gross! You thought Aya was hot covered in blood?…well, I suppose Ken does look pretty good after…"

"Wow! So not something I wanted to hear!" Yohji covered Omi's mouth to keep him from continuing that thought.

He didn't want to think about Omi and Ken thinking each other is hot. Even though he knew what they did behind closed doors…_NO! DON"T THINK ABOUT IT! _He begged his mind before the images that would scar him for life took form.

Omi laughed and pulled away from him.

"I still can't believe how you two fell in love after Aya you were so evil to each other!" Omi giggled.

"I wasn't evil! I was trying my best!" Yohji pouted, combing his hair out to make sure it wasn't all knotted.

"You attacked him when he walked in the door, completely alienating him, and then you stalked him. But whatever works, you did get under his skin, and its so nice to see you two happy!" Omi gave him a tight hug.

Yohji hugged back, laughing. This was going to be the best day of their lives!

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"So, Yohji said you two wrote your own vows, is that true?" Ken asked with a snort.

"Yes," Aya looked himself over in the mirror. It was a perfect fit. He smoothed his hands down the coat to make sure that there weren't any wrinkles.

"You were supposed to wear black!" Aya growled at Ken as he put on his dark brown suit.

"I don't look good in black. Besides, its dark enough to pass for black," Ken laughed.

"And where's your tie?" Was Ken purposely trying to piss him off.

"Hey, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have to look the part."

"Please tell me that Omi's wearing a black suit," Aya didn't want anything to ruin the wedding. Ken was right, his passed for black. But he shuddered at the idea of Omi choosing a pastel blue suit.

"Yep, he's wearing black. it's a little too big, but that's how he likes it, and that's when he looks his best. So who gives a shit. I mean you're dressed in a style that suits you, and Yohji is going to be wearing something just as flashy." Okay, so he had a point. Aya loved long graceful coats, and so that's what he had picked, and Yohji loved long flashy coats, and that was what he had chosen.

"Does that mean I look gay?" Aya asked curiously.

"Not really, because you can pull it off." Aya nodded, accepting that answer.

"By the way, I saw your sister. Manx did a great job getting her all dressed up." Ken slapped him on the shoulder.

"They dressed her up?" he hated that he hadn't thought to do that.

"Oh yeah, she's wearing kinda what Manx and Queen are wearing except hers is a bit younger."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Aya knew the answer. Ken didn't talk seriously unless he was nervous. Otherwise he'd be cracking a million jokes.

"Fuck yes. Aren't you?" Aya looked at Ken's shaking hands, and held up his own, which were shaking just as hard.

"At least I'm not the only one still pissing myself. I mean…what if Omi changes his mind." Ken shook his head, looking like he was ready to pull his hair out.

"Omi wouldn't leave you hanging. You should know better." Aya stated. It was obvious. Omi wouldn't do that to anyone.

"Aren't you afraid Yohji is going to walk away?"

"Every day I expect him to leave. I don't give him much reason to stay." It was true, too. All he ever did was have mood swings. Hell, right now he was talking more to Ken than he ever had. The thing that meant the most to him was letting Yohji see his sin. It couldn't be very inspiring for Yohji to stay.

Yohji liked things romantic. Aya had no idea how to stop being a disappointment. He'd seen the look on Yohji's face when the man had helped him stitch up and bandage his back.

"Maybe he stays because you're a good lay," Ken teased, laughing and running away when Aya turned to smack him upside the head.

"No, seriously, though. Yohji hasn't looked this happy since….ever! So you have to be doing something right, man. You should've seen him while you were gone. He was a wreck. I was half expecting to find him with a fucking needle in his arm or a bullet in his head or some crazy shit like that. He was seriously looking like he was ready to just start hunting Kritiker down and killing all of them."

Aya hadn't really given much thought to how Yohji was feeling about the situation. He'd honestly thought Yohji would forget about him while he was there. That Yohji would have enough time to think twice about being with him. But when he'd gotten home Yohji had run to him.

A small smile crossed Aya's lips when he thought of how warm Yohji's smile always was for him.

"You ready?" Ken asked. The music had started, which meant Ken had to run to the altar, and Aya had to give Yohji a minute to get there. Yohji had practically begged him to let him wait at the altar. In truth Aya had been happy with the decision. He didn't want to be the first thing everyone saw. He was already freaked out enough. But he hadn't admitted that, he'd just nodded when Yohji had asked.

"Don't glare at Yohji and he won't run," Ken teased as he dashed out of the room, leaving Aya in his nervousness. He wished he'd been paired up with Omi in the change rooms, but he'd also known that Yohji would be better at calming the boy's nerves better than he ever could.

But Aya also wondered if it would be better to pair him with Ken so that they could make each other feel better. I mean he had been able to make Ken feel better. And Ken had, strangely enough, made him feel better.

Aya nearly walked into Omi as they met up in the middle.

They had agreed to let Omi and Ken do their thing first. Then he and Yohji would meet up.

Manx walked behind Omi, and a man that he didn't know was walking arm in arm with Omi. The man had dark brown hair, a beard, and glasses.

He watched Omi stand next to Ken, taking his hand with a warm smile. He could barely hear anything over the beating of his own heart.

He wished it would take forever, so that he calm down before heading up there. It was too fast. It ended before Aya could calm his breathing. He watched Ken and Omi kiss.

His stomach was doing backflips.

"Are you alright?" Queen asked, looking him in the eye.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Do you want to get married? You can walk away if you don't want to. Yohji will understand if you do." she ran a hand down his arm, trying to comfort him.

"I want to be married to him more than anything. I just…hope he still wants to."

"Ran, you didn't see him. He was as bad off as you are right now. He has the jitters, too. I heard him talking to Omi, and he basically said the same thing about you. That he wants to marry you more than anything, and that he's worried you'll walk away.

Aya nodded. But he still felt like he was going to have a heart attack before ever reaching the altar.

"You're up," she smiled as Manx brought Aya-Chan over to him in a wheelchair. She looked so beautiful in a long burgundy dress with a flaired skirt and form fitting bodice. Half of her hair was up in a ponytail full of ringlets, and what was left down was curled, with her bangs combed to the side. She wore matching lace gloves and little white shoes. Her make-up was done professionally, bringing out her gentle features without making her look too grown up. Manx and Queen had outdid themselves on her.

"Thank you," Aya said very quietly. He took Aya-Chan's hand while Queen wheeled her up to the altar where Yohji waited. Aya had definitely wanted his sister to give him away. Aya crushed flower petals under his feet as he walked. That had been the finishing touch, spreading rose petals all down the aisle. Cameras flashed all over the room, making him feel even more self-conscious.

Yohji was smiling at him. The warmth that Yohji always had for him was still there.

Aya kissed his sister's hand before letting go and taking Yohji's hand.

"We wrote our own vows," Yohji explained to the priest before he could use the same ramble-on that he would've given to everyone who had gotten married.

"Our love came from strange circumstances, ones that most people would cringe at. But somehow we made it work. I got under your skin, baby, and I plan to stay there. You are a part of my heart, and always will be. I want to be the reason you wake up and smile in the morning. I want to be the reason you want to wake up in the morning at all. I'll hold your hand through everything, the darkest moments and the lightest ones. I won't ever stop reaching for your hand. And I hope to hell you'll always take it when you need it, and even when you don't. You're the reason I live. My heart was dead, and you walked in and made it beat again. I'm asking you, Ran Fujimiya, please, let me keep you forever," Yohji held out a golden ring to him. Yohji had the words 'ours is forever' on it. Aya let Yohji slide the ring on his finger.

"Of course I will," Aya smiled as Yohji's smile grew.

Aya had spent a lot of time thinking of what to say to Yohji to make the man know how much he meant to him. To let him know he was in it forever, and that he wasn't about to let him go.

"Yohji Kudou, if you leave me I'll kill you." Aya stated, holding the ring out to Yohji, who laughed happily, while offering his hand.

The ring Aya had engraved said 'together in darkness' written on it. He slid the ring on Yohji's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you married."

Yohji grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in tightly before kissing him. Aya wanted to cling to him and kiss him thoroughly, but he knew better. They had to keep it short and sweet. But that didn't stop Aya from gasping into his mouth. It felt so good to be in Yohji's arms again. He felt connected, like they were made of the same flesh. He was reluctant to pull away, but they were in a church. For once he truly felt whole.

His heart felt so light that he couldn't help but smile at Yohji, who was giving him the same look.

"I love you so much, baby,"

"I love you, too, idiot," Aya took Yohji's hand and tried not to wince as people took more pictures.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews! :D


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Yohji tried not to laugh at Aya's discomfort while shaking everyone's hand at the reception. Yohji was dealing out hugs, and Aya was glaring while shaking hands.

"And who might you be?" Yohji asked as Manx walked arm in arm with the man with the beard and glasses.

"Persia couldn't come himself, so he sent a friend of his in his place. This is Shuichi, my date for today," Manx smiled at them.

"I wish you happiness," Shuichi held out a hand to Yohji, who shook it, and then watched Aya do the same.

"You okay, Aya?" Yohji asked, kissing his cheek. Aya nodded, but still looked ready to bite someone's head off.

Omi and Ken were at the other side of the room, shaking hands and hugging.

When everyone was finally finished with them they took their seats at the table in the front.

The huge dish of penne noodles in spaghetti sauce was passed around the room. The catering was awesome here. After the noodles three other dishes went around. Yohji was barely paying attention to the food, even though all of it tasted great. He was more paying attention to Aya's nervousness.

"You alright, baby?" Yohji took Aya's hand in his own.

"I'll be fine if you quit asking that," Aya growled at him, before leaning in and kissing him.

Everyone at the table cheered, tapping their utensils on their cups. Yohji wanted to pull Aya over into his lap and show him the effect he was having on him.

"Get him, Aya!" Ken shouted, and for once didn't get smacked upside the head by Omi.

"Just think about how great sex is going to be tonight!" Ken laughed, this time getting smacked upside the head.

"People don't need to hear that, Ken!" Omi squeaked, looking mortified.

Manx couldn't hide the fact that she was trying not to laugh with everyone else at the table.

"Ken does have a point, baby. I am so coming after you tonight!" Yohji laughed, kissing Aya quickly again.

"I think Omi is the one who had a point," Aya pinched him on the side of the neck.

Yohji finished the rest of his food and stood up with Aya, walking over to cut the cake with Ken and Omi. They'd had the cake specially designed, though Aya had rolled his eyes at him for it, to make the little grooms on it wear mission clothes. It had been his and Ken's idea. Aya had told him it wouldn't be whole without some red patterns around their figures. He'd let the redhead have his morbid little way with that part. They were damned lucky that the cake designer was also a worker for Kritiker, or they'd have to go with the traditional style grooms in suits.

Omi giggled at the little figures, giving Ken a light shove. He'd been too busy with the little details of everything else to go and help with the cake.

"You three are seriously messed up," Omi giggled. They let Omi cut the first piece, and Ken the second, watching them laugh as they tried to aim for each other's mouths.

"You are _not_ feeding me!" Aya growled.

"Out of all the things I've done to you, _that's_ the one you're going to say no to?" Yohji laughed, kissing his cheek.

"I promise I'll make it a small enough piece that I won't get it on your face," Yohji pouted at him. Aya grumbled something under his breath, but shook his head. Yohji just hoped that was a shake that said he was allowed, because he was going to try to do it anyway.

Yohji cut a small slice for Aya, and a normal size piece for himself.

"Do we have to do this?" Aya asked, still frowning at him.

"We've done everything half-ways traditional, we really should do the rest."

"Fine!" Aya growled, "but don't expect me to clean your fingers for you in front of everyone." the thought of Aya sucking at his fingers made him even harder. If any more blood went down south he wasn't going to have enough in his brain to remember to breathe! _Did he do that on purpose? _

Yohji held out the piece to him. Aya glared at him, but took a bite. A very very small bite.

"Eat it all," Yohji teased, holding it out again.

"I will eat it all when you put it on a plate." _stubborn ass!_

Aya rolled his eyes and held his piece out for him. Yohji caught the swordsman's wrist and ate the entire piece. Aya managed to wrench his arm away before Yohji could lick his fingers. He could guess it was Aya's way of trying not to embarrass himself by getting hard at the reception. _I'll have to change that when we dance!_

Yohji laughed as he watched Aya start cutting perfectly even slices out of the cake. _He's so anal! How the hell does he do that so fast?_

Yohji cut a lopsided piece just to piss him off.

"What the hell is that? Were you trying to make a letter? Or was it a circle?" Aya looked mortified by the sloppy cut.

"I guess I just don't cut straight," Yohji laughed.

"Leave the cutting to someone who actually knows how to…"

Ken winked at Yohji and cut another sloppy piece.

"That looks like shit!"

"Don't be mean, Aya, Ken's doing his best." Omi pouted, before grinning and adding another sloppy cut.

"You three are impossible! You could at least pretend you're not doing it on purpose!"

"But, Aya, we're just trying to pull our weight," Omi giggled, hugging him tightly.

Aya smiled and gently shoved the boy away before cutting again. Yohji barged into Aya's way and cut another sloppy piece before planting a kiss to the side of Aya's neck.

"You are dangerously close to spending the night alone tonight," Aya warned, but smiled at him. He wasn't sure how to take that smile. It was a sweet smile, but he also knew that Aya might still hold to it.

"Hahahaha! You've been told!" Ken laughed.

"Ken, could you look at me for a second?" Aya asked. Ken looked at him wearily.

"You have something on your…" Aya leaned in like he was going to kiss him.

Ken squawked and stumbled backwards to get away from him.

"He so got you!" Yohji laughed, wrapping an arm around Aya's waist.

"Hey, get your own!" Omi giggled.

"I've got my own. I just thought I'd borrow yours for a second."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, you ass!" Ken laughed.

Aya finished cutting the cake while the pieces were being passed around. Yohji cut Aya a normal sized slice and set it on his plate next to the piece Aya had taken a tiny bite out of. He kissed Aya quickly before walking back to his seat.

Author's notes: Sneaky sneaky Persia, LOL!

Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Did you see the look on Ken's face?" Yohji laughed as he pulled Aya into his arms to dance.

"I told you I would scare him. I mean it wasn't hard to guess that he would do something asinine, so I thought he needed a bit of a shock," Aya grinned. He leaned in and kissed Yohji for the hundredth time.

He'd missed this, being held in Yohji's arms and kissing him. The fact that they had barely touched each other in a week made it that much more special.

"Are you happy, Aya? I mean really happy?" Yohji asked. Aya rested his head on Yohji's shoulder as they swayed together to the song.

The Crashers were playing the music for them. And thankfully Bishop was the one singing, leaving Naru to play bass.

There were so many things he wanted to do to Yohji right now. There were plenty of tables to shove him down onto so he could climb up his body and…_Bad thoughts!_

Aya was hard, and trying to hide it from everyone else by pressing in tighter against Yohji.

"You've made me whole, Yohji. How could I not be happy about that?" Aya planted a kiss to the side of Yohji's neck.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Aya. I'll always take care of you. You know that, right?"

"I do believe that," Aya lied. He felt bad about it, but he knew he would always fear that he would be left alone in the dark. Eventually Yohji would feel tainted because of him. It wasn't something he wanted to think about, but it would always be in the back of his mind.

"Promise me that you won't ever cut yourself again, baby. I can't bear the thought of losing you. I need you like I need the air I breathe." Aya let Yohji tilt his head back to look him in the eye.

"I promise that as long as we are together that I will not cut myself. That is all I can give you. If we are separated then I don't want to be here anymore," Aya leaned in to kiss him, but Yohji stopped him.

"I don't want to make this a fight, baby, but I need more of a promise than that."

"I promise you I will not cut myself," Aya sighed. He didn't want to make that promise, but for Yohji he would make any vow the man asked of him. He watched Yohji's shock at the fact that he hadn't argued or marched away about it.

"Thank you. Are there any vows you would like for me to make?" Yohji's smile was so loving that Aya was losing himself in it.

"Promise me that you will never stop loving me. Promise me that any fights we have will be resolved without you leaving me," it was what he needed more than anything.

"That I can promise easily. I'm not about to let you go, not ever," Yohji leaned in and captured his mouth in a ravenous kiss. Aya rubbed against him like a cat in heat.

"I think we should retire for the night soon," Yohji chuckled.

"Why are we waiting?" Aya asked, keeping his eyes locked with Yohji's.

"Why indeed?" Yohji startled him by swinging him up into his arms bridal style. Aya laughed. If it were any other day he would bitch about it, but right now nothing would stand in the way of his happiness, not even his sin.

"Goodnight, everyone!" Yohji shouted and all but ran with him. There were cheers all around the room as they left.

He was glad Yohji knew where their room was, because he'd been so lost in the moment to pay attention.

It was awkward as Yohji tried to get the door open without dropping him.

"I'm carrying you over the threshold, Aya. No wedding can be finished without this!" Yohji kicked the door closed.

Yohji practically threw him down onto the bed and pressed down on top of him. Aya whimpered, raising his hips against Yohji for any friction he could get!

Yohji was tearing the clothes off him like they offended him, throwing them haphazardly around the room.

Aya was fast at work doing the same with Yohji's clothes. Yohji pressed that strong body on top of him, pinning him to the bed by the hips.

"Don't tease me!" Aya begged, trying to rub against him to no avail. Yohji kissed down his neck, sucking at the flesh to leave red marks behind. Aya didn't complain. It felt good to be marked like that!

Yohji kissed down to his nipple before taking the hardened bud into his mouth and sucking at it before biting down.

Aya all but screamed as Yohji rolled and pulled at the other one at the same time.

"How does this feel, baby? Am I making you feel good?"

"What do you think, Idiot! Please, just fuck me!" Aya clung to him, pulling Yohji back up to bite down on the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

"I'm going to make love to you, not fuck you," Yohji leaned in and whispered against his lips before kissing him again while coating his fingers in lube.

"Tease!" Aya all but whimpered. He gasped as Yohji's slick finger pressed into him, slowly pushing in and pulling out to get him used to the feel. Aya groaned as Yohji opened him up enough to press in the second finger, scissoring and pushing inside of him.

"Hurry up!" Aya whimpered, and then gasped as a third finger made itself known inside of him. Once he was used to the feeling he gently pushed Yohji off.

"Did I hurt you, baby?" Yohji asked, looking worried.

"No, I just…I'm going to let you…" Aya turned onto his stomach and raised himself up on hands and knees. It was a huge sacrifice on his part. His heart was beating like it was going to rip out of his chest. This was hard for him after what Yuushi and Masato had put him through.

"Are you sure, baby?" Yohji asked as he climbed on top of him.

"Yes, just…don't hurt me," it was a huge blow to his pride to ask that. But it was a weakness that he was willing to give in to for Yohji.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Yohji whispered into the back of his neck as he slid his hands down Aya's back before grasping his hips.

Aya shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to start, waiting for Yohji to choke him.

Yohji was carefully entering his body, kissing the back of his neck to try to comfort him as he slid inside.

Tears streaked down Aya's face as Yohji pushed and pulled inside of him slowly to get him used to the feeling again.

"Harder," Aya pleaded. Yohji wasn't going to hurt him, and knowing that was what was making the tears come. He finally had someone that cared enough about him to help him through his fears without betraying his trust.

"Do you need me to stop, baby?" Yohji asked, going still inside of him.

"No, I just…love and trust you. Thank you, Yohji," Aya whispered. "Please, harder."

Yohji started to push deeper inside of his body without hurting him. He started to move harder, faster, pressing up against his prostate over and over, making him gasp and groan as he came. With a few more thrusts Yohji came inside of him.

When Yohji slid out of him Aya turned onto his back, pulling Yohji down next to him. He nestled into Yohjis arms, exhausted.

"This is the best day of my life," Yohji whispered. Aya loved the feel of Yohji's hand combing through his hair as his eyes drooped shut. He felt safe and loved. Nothing could take this moment away from him. When he had his darkest moments he was going to cling to this memory.

Author's notes: thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Yohji smiled as he watched Aya sleep. He ran his hand absently through the swordsman's hair.

Aya had given everything of himself last night. Yohji still couldn't believe that Aya finally trusted him that much. It had meant to much to him for Aya to show that amount of trust. And the fact that he'd been able to get Aya to promise not to hurt himself relieved him. He'd been so tense after he'd found out about what Aya did to himself.

Aya muttered something in his sleep and curled in tighter.

He felt the exact moment that Aya woke.

"Mornin', baby." Aya raised up on his elbows to look him in the eye. Yohji traced his fingers down Aya's cheek. He was so adorable when he was sleep rumpled.

"Morning," Aya smiled and leaned down, kissing him chastely.

"That the best you can do?" Yohji teased with a chuckle.

"When I have morning breath it is," Aya leaned down and sucked up a mark on Yohji's neck, making him groan.

"I can always do this," Aya whispered in his ear before latching onto his neck again. There was no stinging bite, just those soft lips covering his neck in red blotches.

"I'm going to look like a leper, baby," Yohji groaned.

"Then no one else will want to touch you. You'll be all mine." Yohji had to laugh at that. He gasped as Aya's tongue traced down his chest to his nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard.

_This is the fucking best wake up call I've ever had! _Yohji wasn't about to say that out loud, he didn't want to distract Aya from his goal.

Aya moved on to the other nipple. Yohji arched into him, gasping. Aya kissed down the center of Yohji's chest. Yohji slid his hands into Aya's hair, but didn't pull. He let Aya keep control of the situation while the swordsman traced his tongue down to his bellybutton.

Aya took him into his mouth so fast that Yohji cried out with surprise. He looked down into Aya's eyes, which were sparkling mischievously.

Aya was pulling hard at his member, like he was trying to pull the orgasm out of him. Truth be told, Yohji was pretty sure that was what the plan was.

Yohji let go, gasping as he came. Aya swallowed every drop.

Yohji rolled them so that Aya was beneath him and bit at his collar bone. Aya gasped. Yohji knew that Aya would appreciate that over kisses.

He nibbled his way down Aya's chest, pulling at the flesh of his belly as he neared his goal.

He licked down Aya's member before taking him in his mouth. Aya thrust up into his mouth, nearly choking him.

Yohji grabbed hold of his hips to stop him from doing that again, and just swallowed that hard member over and over, scraping his teeth lightly at it.

Aya came faster than he'd expected.

"We have an entire month to ourselves. I think we might get a little too used to this," Yohji chuckled, kissing his cheek as he settled up beside him again.

"We have our entire lives with each other, whether its alone or when the missions start again," Aya nestled back into his chest.

"Forever sounds like the best thing in the world. We just have to practice not being as reckless with the missions. I'll always have your back."

"And I'll always have yours."

Author's notes: Okay, this is the end of the story.

I wanted to end it on a happy note.

Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews, and thanks for reading this, everyone! :D


End file.
